A Son of Wolves 4-The Last Kind
by The FalconWolf
Summary: That dream life Kate and Humphrey dreamed...Gone. What went wrong? What caused them to come to this point where they now live separately? Well now they do, their arguments now a little less intense during this "break" of theirs. But when they are taken by humans again and moved far away, it's up to Leo and the rest of their children to get them back. Will they find that love again?
1. Chapter 1

A Son of Wolves- The Last Kind

Chapter 1: The Lies

Kate and Humphrey, from the day they were born it was destined they cause nothing but havoc for what is now the Untied Pack. Firstly, they develop a love for one another which should never have happened. An Alpha and Omega can never be in love, let alone start a life together. But they did, and this brings us onto the second point. They demolished, tore apart, trampled on, whatever you want to say, the pack law that was Alpha and Omega's can never mix. There was a good side to this however, this brought around the chances for other Alpha's and Omega's to fall in love. Thirdly, and before all this, they were taken from their homelands a few nights before Kate was to be wed to stop a war, only to nearly ignite the spark to create one! Fourthly, she paid a price for saving her father and Eastern Pack leader from death. A caribou herd stampeded through their territory upon her wedding, and with her new found love, Humphrey, they saved them, only to be caught in the crossfire. She was trampled on vigorously, causing a scarring in her womb that caused severe problems in later life. She may not have been long in that moment of torment for her lover, but the damage was already done.

This still wasn't the end however. Now that they had found love in one another and the war had ceased across the Territory, the now Untied Pack of Jasper thrived across both Eastern and Western territories. As a result of this harmony, it was time Kate and Humphrey dreamed of starting a family. I mentioned the damage done to Kate, and they found that this damage prevent her from conceiving and birthing pups. They weren't to have a family now or ever. This was a major set back, life was down and moods were swinging everywhere, Humphrey could do nothing to change how his mate felt. If only he had jumped in to save her faster, then maybe this would never have happened?

But as I said, this wasn't the end of their mischief. It wasn't long after this that the fifth moment came into their lives in an unlikely form. They adopted a human pup after discovering it alone and scared, its real parents murdered by the neighbouring Northern Pack; bringing it back to the pack caused fear and curiosity to reign everywhere. It grew, and everyone knows they had to give it back to the humans, only for it to return ten years later to save them from the humans that were gradually killing them off. This was the sixth thing Kate and Humphrey caused. They were granted an extra ten years of life by…well, it complicated. Let's just say a crazy, human obsessed she-wolf named Sahara who with the knowledge passed down from her pack in Alaska could give the pack a chance to wait and see if Leo would be the one to save them from the humans. So along with his friends, Rick and Ciara, the three teenagers fought a construction site developing a new estate nearby and won. No longer did the three now have to live in a care home. Leo had his family back and Rick and Ciara were offered a home with him, Kate and Humphrey.

As a result of the chaos and negative times both Alpha and Omega had faced in those ten years, something good was given back to them in Kate's womb. She had conceived, the one in one hundred chance of her conceiving had come around, that one percent chance was still there and had brought happiness to the family. Two months later, she birthed three pups, two males named Domino, named after the three brown domino like spots in his cheek on top of his grey body and brown underside, and Jasper named after the place he was born, a grey pups with two brown streaks running across his ribs, both born Omegas. Also there was a she-pup named Skye, after her sky blue eyes like her father. But unlike him, a beautiful grey Alpha with a unique back left leg.

The seventh moment came around sooner then expected, Sahara, the same she-wolf who knew so much of stranger things, brought the three humans and their family to her birth pack in Alaska to be given a once in a life time opportunity, to be given the chance at becoming wolves! They underwent a ceremony that connected them with their inner wolves, and after they awoke from the induced slumber, that's exactly what happened. Rick became a look-a-like to his new father now, grey on top, a lighter grey underneath but with the same brown eyes. Ciara was a look-a-like to her mother, tawny brown on top and a cream underneath, accompanied by her usually hazel eyes. Leo's new body, like Dom, was a mixture of both parents. A grey body with brown tipped ears and tail long with brown paws and a brown back left legs like Skye, something that brought the two closer together.

Happiness roamed far and wide as months went passed, but it didn't end their crazy lives. A little while after Skye returned from Alpha school, Leo underwent a second transformation against his will. When he awoke he was once again back in his human form, and this led to him running away to seek out his real family.

This started the first of the biggest series problems…

This also lead to the eighth moment of Kate and Humphrey, catching the train to find him along with Rick, Sahara and Ciara, then also Skye, Dom and Jasper who refused to stay behind and stowed away on the train before being discovered by their parents. Leo found what he was looking for, real blood family, cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents and lastly his brother who he didn't know existed until his family caught up with him a week later. All with the help of a wolf dog named Caleb. The week that passed, he earned their trust, but never told them who he really was. He grew close to them as they did in return, something he never intended. So when that time came when he did, they refused him anymore time with them with his lies. But the temptation was too great for Charlie; he had to know if that was his brother that came bursting into his life for a short moment.

With his family they sought Leo out, travelling miles back to Jasper Park where they confronted him, and found the truth. Charlie was six when his parents died, Leo's body was never found because the wolves that killed them could never get to him before Kate and Humphrey took him away. He proved it to them with his oldest gift, seeing the truth in his long lost brother's eyes, something only a wolf can do. They understood, they saw Leo spoke honestly the entire time, and it was there Leo found the closure that he needed to change back into the body he was meant to have. Things ended happily, wolves fell in love, including Leo and Sahara who after the years they dated and falling in love took things slow.

They had a break from the chaos, up until the point where as the two lovers were taking a stroll and came across a young, psychotic she-wolf who attacked Leo. Her name was Cara, and soon it was discovered she was infected with a disease commonly known as Mad Wolf disease, and the tiny bite she gave to Leo in her rage fuelled state of mind was all that was needed for Leo to become infected as well. He was to leave the pack and never return, a precaution so the pack wouldn't become sick either. Being the loving, protective parents, and his family wanting to be by his side until the moment came that the incurable disease overcame him, they refused to let him leave. So being the new leader of the pack, Garth agreed to place Leo in a confined and to be blocked in and for the pack to never know about Leo. This was the ninth moment of chaos Humphrey and Kate had brought to the pack.

Charlie, now living nearby to his brother discovered in human words that Leo was infected with Rabies and set out in search of the incredibly rare cure for him with Skye to Alaska. In the blood of one of the world's rarest species of wolf, the White Wolf, is a gene that can cure any known illness, hence the reason they are supposed to live so at least fifteen years on the wild because they never get sick. The trip was full of arguments and agreements to always disagree, both the human and wolf never saw eyes to eye. This happened for the days it took to find the wolf that sought. Unlucky for them, the white wolf they discovered was Russian, something Charlie hoped wasn't seeing as the species first came form that country. And not only that, after a day of making them believe that's the only language she spoke, she burst out in clear English that she had two of the country's best hunters after her for her body to sell dead or alive.

Her name was Anya, the last White Wolf of her pack after these two hunters slaughtered the rest of them. As a result of this, she developed a serious hatred for humans and refused to co-operate with Charlie or Skye, making the trip back as horrid as she could for them. Meanwhile, Leo grew rapidly worse. Cara was found in a worse state, the mad wolf disease showing apparent all over her. She was placed in the blocked den as Leo to wait for Charlie and Skye to return. But as the days wore on, both she and Leo grew worse and worse, hallucinations, bleeding and spitting blood from gums, cannibalistic tendencies, rage that grew out of control to the point they were at each other's necks for blood. The disease affects wolves different, some take nearly a year after first contact to die, other's can take a week. Cara was bitten months ago, Leo a week after the disease brought around his collapse that nearly cost him his life.

This sparked a second fight between two other's Kate and Sahara. Sahara couldn't believe Kate was preparing to watch Leo die; knowing nothing could be done to save him if Charlie and Skye didn't make it back in time. The screaming and shouting concluded in Sahara screaming back she was pregnant. This brought around Leo fainting, the night they howled together ended with intimacy, neither planning on this to happen. This also concluded in Sahara being imprisoned in the same den, the result of their intimacy was enough to cause Sahara to become infected also.

Over a week after they set out to bring the wolf back, Leo was all but lost, the lights from his eyes faded as his human brother cradled him, his heart beating to a barely unnoticeable level. It was then Anya knew she had to help, that this wolf before her deserved a second chance. She used her blood to cure Leo who was brought back from the edge of death and Cara saved from that moment as well as Sahara who never felt a single symptom. Lucky girl.

Leo grew better and healthier, he proposed to Sahara who obviously accepted and they became married a week later after he was more or less cured. Dom and Cara had the moment to find love in one another, or so they think, they were taking it slow after she was cured. Anya became one of the pack and Skye's close friend, her only friend now as she began a new life with a new pack. Everything was great, nothing could ruin anything now.

But events occurred long before this time, one that brought great sadness across the family not long after this time but began long before it. Not everything was how you thought it was, you were all led with a lie.

Nine, and most defiantly more, moments of hectic, chaotic moments Kate and Humphrey brought to the pack. Trials that tested their love came crashing into their lives, yet they pulled through each one. So what went wrong? What brought them to the point where they were at each other's throats arguing, shouting, yelling and insulting one another?

It started with their first ever serious argument, the day that Leo ran away in search of his human family all those years ago. Kate didn't understand why Humphrey didn't want to, and wouldn't let her, go in search of him the first night he walked away with Skye to seek solitude. Her first conclusion was he never cared about them. For all they knew, they could have been hurt, they could have run away to never return. It wasn't like that at all in his eyes. Leo wanted to be alone, to clear his head, so it was only right to let him do that and come back on his own. He was old enough to look after himself, as was Skye if she was with him. Yeah, things were cleared up after that and they apologised to one another, but like all parents find, children can ruin many things. A sex life most importantly. They never found time or a place away from them or anyone else, that began to crumble some things.

Then when it came to Leo becoming sick, the amount of times Kate found Humphrey never crying when she was. Did he not care that his son was dying? Did he want him to so they could get back to a normal life? This was the source of their next major argument that happened while they were alone but the youngest of their children happened to walk in on. In fact, it was the source of many of their arguments. Humphrey not caring about his children when in fact he defiantly did more then anything in the world. It was a time when he'd walk away after an hour of fighting and then return to a few hours later or the next day to confront her and try to overcome things. Their finally argument ended with something like Kate shouting. "Alpha's and Omega's were never supposed to mix; maybe this is the reason why, because it never works!" And then Humphrey replying just as aggressively. "Well then maybe that's what's supposed to happen, maybe you're right and it should never have happened." But well over a month of trying, things went from bad to worse. T hey never saw one another again for three days after that argument.

For the first time, they met in their home in a calm manner to resolve some things, their children giving them the decency of peace to talk quietly. They concluded on the same things, finally coming to an agreement like civil wolves with the odd snappy moment in-between. That maybe this wasn't meant to work, that maybe to find out they should take a break from this. For their children's sake, to make them happy, this was their only option. Upon leaving, Humphrey looked back to Kate to say that once more that his children came before everything else in his life, even his friends who he hardly saw these days.

Skye, Dom, Jasper, Rick, Ciara and Leo were the witnesses to their arguments, finding some reason to make themselves think it was their fault that now they hated one another like this and Humphrey lived in a separate den across the Valley. Leo had the biggest of all, this only happened after he got sick. Had he not, then maybe things wouldn't have become like this. This family was torn Sahara was pretty much as big as she was going to get Leo knew that he'd have to explain to his children that their grandparents weren't in love, that they weren't mates any longer. He hoped in all that was good in the world, that they would love one another again, that things could go back to how they were. That dream life they all had.

**Rule number one: The FalconWolf lies.**

**I'm back guys! Did you miss me? So here I am with an unexpected fourth series to my A Son of Wolves stories. Believe me, I'm just as surprised, this idea just came out of no-where. Damn my imagination! Please don't ask me to do another, otherwise i most defiantly will come up with one. I plan to retire from writing after this and Guardian's of Jasper, so please don't make me type anymore! I beg you!**

**The FalconWolf**


	2. Chapter 2 One Thing In the Way

A Son of Wolves- The Last Kind

Chapter 2: One Thing In the Way

She couldn't be happier, a perfect day, a perfect mate and pups on the way, nothing could describe the words Sahara was experiencing now. She lay in the grass outside her home, basking in the sunlight that reflected stunningly off her purest of white fur as well as adding to that glow she had due to her excitement, happiness and eagerness. Sure, it wasn't planned and neither felt they were ready for this, but now that was all gone, they wanted this to happen more then anything. Leo wasn't sick, he grew healthier by the day, he had been restored to the handsome wolf he had once been. Her life was falling together perfectly, she laughed at the memory a few years ago when she said that she didn't want children, how wrong she was, this was the greatest feeling in the world.

Sure, the morning sickness was rancid, the mood swings were dreadful, the pain of her belly skin stretching was painful, the back aches and swollen ankles were even more excruciatingly painful, the need to constantly go to pee was awkward and the knowledge that going into labour was more preferable then experiencing a broken leg, somehow, she knew that everything would be worth it in the end. It wasn't that Eve or Kate or any of her other friends who've had pups have told her, because they did, it was because after everything that they had gone through, after everything that they've experienced recently, everything was now going to be alright. Well, maybe everything.

Kate and Humphrey were now the only things standing in the way of a perfect family, a perfect example of what their family was like. To be honest, she didn't want her pups around them if they were going to argue and shout constantly at one another. She knew for a fact this was not only hurting Leo, but everyone else. Ciara now slept in the same den as her mate, Caleb, Rick and Nikita had now found a den of their own. It was just their youngest children that still lived at home, but there has been some talk of Dom and Cara finding a place, even though neither of them are married, they're still very much in the dating stage, taking it slow seeing as they hardly new one another. They were pushing everyone away, even each other each time they came to one another to try and talk things over. Now Humphrey lived in his own den he once lived in many years ago before he and Kate were married. Nobody tried to seem down about it, everyone could see they were trying to work things out for the sake of their family. They've been together for a long time now, they've been through many things together, so why were they like this now?

It was something she never liked to think about though, not when she wasn't around them anyway. Right now, Sahara was enjoying this time to herself and her pups. According to Eve, she was carrying two, her belly the same size as her own when she was pregnant with Kate and Lily. They were more or less at full size, so she was due to give birth within this week or the next. She couldn't wait, neither could Leo. The amount of times she's caught him whispering to her belly at night, asking them to kick as a response to his questions. It was amazing, he wasn't a human pup anymore, he was a grown wolf now, a father-to-be any time now.

The kicking she felt, it was something she'd miss when she gave birth, so it was something she was going to make sure she'd experience one day again, not matter how hell like it was. It brought her entertainment even, a game even. "Ok guys, when you're ready." She spoke as she placed a small pebble on her side and waited. This was a game that could either take a second of a few minutes, but it was a fun thing to watch anyway. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long until something tapped the inside of her stomach, and hard! The pebble pinged off her side, rolled off her belly and onto the ground. She began to giggle again at the spectacle; this was something she'd miss forever. But there were some important things she got out of this. "We'll make an Alpha out of you yet." She concluded. The one on this side, her right side, she knew by how hard it kicked that this would be a fine Alpha some day. The one of her left side, it didn't kick as hard or as much, this concluded an Omega, someone to make its sibling laugh as well as her and Leo. It was her mothering instinct, her and Leo placed their bets on what would be what.

Speaking of Leo, that grey and brown wolf we all know so well peeked out of the hedges upon seeing his mate playing the same game she has been for the last month. He smiled, how did he ever get so lucky to have her? He marvelled at the chances, this life was fantastic. He then stepped out, his paw-steps gaining her attention as well as her disappointment. "Leo, you said you were going to see Charlie." He sighed but smiled nether the less. He dropped the hare in his mouth before her, smacking his lips and licking them to cleanse them of the blood.

"Don't lie, I know you were hungry." He chuckled. "You're more important then him right now my angel." He nuzzled her neck, she giggled lightly again at his touch. God, she loved it so much.

"You heard Eve, you're supposed to be resting, not hunting so often."

"Now what kind of a husband would that make me?" He asked rhetorically as he pulled back.

"A mate baby, you're not a human remember."

"Whatever." He laughed. "Now go on, eat it before I do."

Leo was supposed to be resting. Yeah he maybe more or less better, but there was still some parts that weren't quite what they should be. His eyes were that tiniest bit bloodshot, that bite on his neck that started it all had now left a scar from the blistering and infection that it caused. It was hardly noticeable, but during this time of recovery, he was told to take it easy, yet most days he found himself hunting for Sahara and himself, making the most of their time before the pups arrived fine after they got married a little over a month ago. But other then the slight sick feeling and the tiredness every once in a while, he felt perfectly fine. But right now, it was confusion more then anything.

He watched as she tore into that hare greedily as if she hadn't eaten all day. She's had breakfast, she's had a mid-day snack, and now it was this. She consumed nearly a whole caribou leg this morning, that a badger and now this. "How are you still eating?" He asked, now sitting down in awe of how much she had eaten in one day. She looked up to him through the tops of her eyes while she gnawed on

"That's your third meal today, I've had one and I'm still fine."

"Hey, I'm eating for three here." She replied with a mouth full. "How about we swap so I can take a break from all this and you can experience all of this?"

"I'll err…I'll pass I think." He replied. "Not that because I don't think I couldn't handle it, because I could, but because it wasn't intended for boys to get pregnant."

"No, you're right." She swallowed and replied. "Girls are supposed to get pregnant because we're the stronger sex." She then winked playfully.

"What?" She chuckled.

"You heard me; girls go through heat cycles, pregnancy and labour while you boys just live through…what, adolescents?"

"Hey, it's hard work being a teenage boy." He retaliated.

"Yeah, of course."

"Oh I remember arguments like that." A voice suddenly spoke from behind. Behind Leo, Eve approached with Lily just beside her a glow just like Sahara's surrounding her. "Winston and I could never settle on who has a tougher life."

"Hey Grandma, what brings you by?" Leo asked sheepishly despite knowing full well what was coming.

"You know exactly what." She replied sternly. "Come on, let's just get this over with. I'm an old girl; I don't have a lot of time left so let's get this over with." Leo hung his head and sighed, causing all three of the girls to laugh as he trundled towards her. This was pointless, he hated this. He was better now so there was no need for Eve to be checking him over like this still. It was nearly two months ago now since he was infected; he's been fine all this time and only got healthier each day so there was no need for these check ups she insisted on completing every other day! Still, it was best just to get them over and done with, so he sat before her and let her begin. In the mean time, Lily walked around and sat beside Sahara while she continued to eat.

"You're looking good today." Lily smiled down to her.

"You too." Sahara swallowed. "So, had a guess at how many yet?" Lily looked down to her belly with an "umm", looking to it for a moment before answering.

"Two I think, I mean, it's the same size as it was before with Grace and Collette."

Everything is as it sounds. Lily was pregnant once more with Garth's pups. It was no secret they began to try again just after Leo, Cara and Sahara were cured, Garth wanting an Alpha son to lead the pack after them. Grace and Collette were still very much in his heart and he loved them more then anything and wanted them to have everything, but deep inside he always wanted a son. Both his daughters were Omega's, it wasn't natural for an Omega to become pack leaders, they just weren't up to it. Even Lily knew that they needed an Alpha to lead the pack, so it was a mutual agreement. Lily wanted pups again and Garth wanted a son, as a result of that, she was now bearing his pups, hopeful this time one would be a son and also an Alpha. He wasn't being sexist about it; after all, his mother is the Alpha leader of the Northern Pack. He had no grudges about leaving a daughter to lead the pack, but as long as it was an Alpha, a born leader, a son would just be a bonus.

"Garth just can't wait." She added.

"I bet." Sahara laughed, knowing full well of his wants and desires. "You know, Leo was telling me a little while go that the humans have this thing that lets them see inside themselves at their pups." Lily's eyes widened hearing this, but they bore confusion more then anything. "They can see how many and which once are boys and girls, it sounds incredible!"

"Wow, doesn't it hurt?" She only shrugged her shoulders. She knew much about humans, but not that much it seems. It was a good thing he was mated to someone who knew everything that there was to know about them. Another bonus pf marrying this handsome wolf who had his jaw pried open by Eve.

She looked inside his mouth, looking over his gums for the redness and small amount of bleeding that diminished more each time she looked. "How is Cara doing?" He asked with some struggle seeing as his mouth was wide open at the time.

"She's doing great." She answered. "She's get a nice scar on her back now much like you, but other then that, she's as healthy as she could be."

"And what about me?" He asked as she let go of his muzzle and looked into his eye. He new this routine and had already turn his head so she could look in better.

"Exactly the same." She replied with confidence. "I think after today this will be the last one."

"Fantastic." This was great, now more of this.

"Or…I could come back a few more times, just to be sure." She had to be kidding right. Thankfully she was so he could settle down again. Well, up until the point where a thought popped into his head.

"Have you seen mom and dad lately?" He asked a little more quietly. This time had now been taken down a level.

"Not since yesterday." She shook her head and sighed while his lowered out of sadness. He knew people from his human childhood who had parents divorce or separate, he didn't understand how hard it was on them. Well now he does. "They are trying honey." She them added caringly. "It's just getting them to agree on anything that's making things hard."

"Is there anything we can do?" He then asked. "I mean…I feel its kind my fault, they started arguing after I got sick so I want to try and help."

"I've told them to come by my den at some point, to try and work things out together. It's another thing they can't agree on; Humphrey thinks I'll just side with my daughter."

"Would you?"

"Certainly not." Eve answered. "They're both in the wrong here. If you really want to try and help, get them to come to my den at some point. Maybe ask one of your siblings to come with you. We can get them to talk out their differences in a neutral place." He nodded in agreement.

"I'll find Ciara; she can get through to dad the best. Are you busy this evening?"

"Nope, bring them over when you're ready. Just…be careful."

**Not much to say here guys, can they work something out? Is everything as bad as this author says? Until next time! :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	3. Chapter 3 Catching a Glimpse

A Son of Wolves- The Last Kind

Chapter 3: Catching a Glimpse

This was going to take more then two to achieve this goal. And upon Leo finding Ciara after an hour of looking and being pointed in different directions, starting from her den, being pointed Caleb's family's den by the wolf who lived next door, then being pointed to the hunting grounds by his father and finally to the Jasper Fields by one of the hunting parties, he finally found them both. He explained the plan, instantly, she laughed at him. It was insane what he proposed, to get their parents in the same den together, it just wouldn't work. But then she saw how serious he was, that they had to do something now before it was too late. Departing Caleb, they plotted a second plan, this one needing more then just the two of them. For this to happen, the entire family was needed.

Phase one, they rounded up their siblings from all the corners and parts the territory. Skye from the river not far from the hunting grounds, ripping her away from one of many swimming lessons she was giving to Anya. Jasper and Dom from the log sledding tracks to the north of the territory, Dom spending some quality brother time away from Cara wisely for a while. And finally Rick from the south in his and Nikita's den not far from her family's den, she never wanted to go far from them. The family now, if it wasn't obvious, were very spread out; this wasn't due to their parents. They weren't pups anymore, Leo, Rick and Ciara were five years of age now, Jasper, Dom and Skye were closing in on their third, it was time they started having their own lives away from family, starting their own families when they were ready. It was a natural thing; it was going to happen sooner or later. But it was another thing that sparked arguments between their parents. Each blamed the other for pushing their children away, that den they once shared was now empty other then when some stay over for a night or two occasionally.

Phase two, explaining the plan. They all gathered in the leaders den where Eve waited as she promised. She still lived here, Lily not wanting her mother to go anywhere else, so she can always be close to family now that Winston was no longer around. All six siblings sat around, listening to the new plan Leo and Ciara concocted. It brought a few laughs to each of them, all agreeing with how Ciara reacted. It was stupid, getting them into the same den? One of them would just run straight back out. But what if the den had a door?

Later on in the day, phase three was underway. "Why are we out here?" Humphrey asked. Was this some game? Ciara could get through to him better, so she went to retrieve him while Leo went on his own personal quest and the others waited at their destination. So the two now walked through the gap in the fence that led into the Jasper fields, that enormous extension of grasslands, both long patches and some shorts patches, with the one cabin in the middle specifically made for Rick, Leo and Ciara to stay in. They scoped the place out before they all came here, it was empty for the time being but they didn't know how long they had.

"I just wanted to show you something really cool. I thought you'd like it." Ciara replied. What a lie, this was going to be his personal version of hell. "I mean, after everything you've been through, don't you think you're entitled to something fun?"

"I'm getting old honey, I don't want to risk my life for something things I used to do." He chuckled.

They stepped into the patches of long grass and through them, Humphrey growing ever more curious as to his adoptive daughter's intentions. She hardly comes out here; he never comes out here, so what could there be out here other then humans and that cabin? Funnily enough, after they emerged form the grass there it was, the cabin with…all of his children there? Ok, what was this?

"Ok, what's going on?" He asked and making a stand. They were up to something, they haven't gathered like this in a long time, they were up to something and he knew it.

"We know it's your birthday soon dad." Jasper answered.

"So we got you an early present waiting for you inside." Skye added with a smile. What? His birthday wasn't for another month.

"Okay…so why don't you bring it out here?"

"Because it's in there for safe keeping." Leo replied and walking towards his father before giving him a gentle, encouraging nudge towards the door. This was a terrible attempt of luring him inside, but it seemed to be working. Humphrey decided just to go with it, after all how bad could it be? Rick jumped up onto the door and pulled the handle down before pushing it open and stepping to the side. His paws tapped on the wooden porch outside, the intentions of his children still uncertain as he finally stepped inside only to step into his personal hell. "KATE?!" He exclaimed. There she sat, on the couch against the back wall to the right of the room, looking just as shocked as he.

"Humphrey?!" She exclaimed just as surprised. Quickly, Rick shoved his adoptive father into the cabin all the way and passed the door before pulling it shut even faster with a bang. He couldn't be in here, not again! He jumped up on the door to pull the handle back down; he knew how to the amount of times he's seen his children do it. But he couldn't, not after it clicked on the other side as Rick twisted his head around to turn the key and lock it. He was locked in; she was locked in, together!

"Kids, you let me out right now!"

"Humphrey…" A second voice spoke. He looked around the room a little more, sat in a second chair in the corner of the room Eve now sat. Great, trapped with his killer mate and her murderous mother, absolutely fantastic. "Please sit down."

"Mom, why's he here? Leo said…" Kate never got a chance to finish; she was already off the couch by the time Eve intervened.

"What? That you're here to talk about a family trip?" She asked.

"Wait, you know?" She asked back.

"I'm here for a gift." Humphrey added, still up against the door.

"Oh well you would be wouldn't you Mr, Self centred." Kate snapped.

"Me self centred? What about the…"

"Ok, before you two start, you should know that…" Eve intervened again, only to be stopped herself again by her daughter.

"This was a setup." She said. "You planned this."

"Actually, your kids' did." She pointed to the window to her left, and the parents followed her paw to see all six looking through it and watching. "They want this to stop, they want their parents back together and to sort everything out." It was then Humphrey opened his mouth to retaliate; only Eve turned on her more aggressive side with a simple glare that stopped him instantly along with a hold up of her paw. "This was all them, I suggested one thing, they changed it into something else. Now why don't both of you be quiet, sit down and we'll start talking."

The two looked at one another. They wanted to work things out, not for them, but for their children. But it was hard, it would start of as a calm talk and quickly escalate to a full on argument like always. It wasn't fair on the kids. The looks in their eyes as they looked through the glass, their faces more or less pressed right against and beginning to steam it up with their breath. They wanted their family to be how it once was, happy. This was going to be long and tough, but something had to happen. So with a sigh each, Humphrey nodded and walked towards the couch while Kate jumped back onto it and shuffled across the other side, leaving a big space in-between them. Wolf marriage counselling, who'd have thought? This was the closest they had been in a long time with shouting, and seeing this the children outside high-pawed and celebrated briefly upon seeing them finally sit down together. This was going to work, it had to. "Ok, now let's start talking."

Half an hour later, things weren't how the children hoped. They lay and sat around outside, bored and annoyed that their plan may not be working. They couldn't hear what they were talking about, but they could certainly here now what they were shouting about. They hoped this was one of Eve's methods, a kind of…"getting it off their chests" moment. So they hoped. For the last ten minutes now, it didn't actually seem they were shouting at one another, more so describing the bed point about one another, just over the top of one another. It was constant; they hoped it was one of those moments. This was one of the few glimpses each of them have caught their shouting; they never did when they were around. Normally they'd stop straight away if one of them walked in the den or the area they were in. So this was one of a few glimpses they'd get at hearing them, and it wasn't nice.

"Ok, that's it, I'm bored!" Dom finally retaliated. Skye laid curled up in the chair on the porch, Leo just on the floor in front of her, Jasper lay in the shade to the side of the home to cool down while both Rick and Ciara lay facing one another with their heads' on their paws, but all raised their heads to listen to this. "I don't want to hear any more of that. Let's play a game."

"Anything to not listen to that." Skye groaned but remaining where she was, in fact, everyone still did until they here of his plan.

"It's a good idea." Leo added. "But we can't leave; we need to stay here in case Charlie gets back. He would flip out if he found them in there."

"Hey, it's our home." Ciara added also. "We just let him stay there. What're you thinking Dom?"

"Seriously? You're agreeing?" Leo questioned. "You're not a pup anymore."

"No, but you're going to have some. So it's time for you to get back into your playful mood Mr. Grumpy." Skye giggled. "I'll start…TAG!" She shouted and tapping Leo's head before launching herself over him and away. Everyone quickly began to scarper away, before Leo even had a chance.

Meanwhile, Eve sat back with a smile while Kate and Humphrey shouted to try and be louder then the other. Eve asked them to tell her the negatives about one another. So that's what they were doing. To be honest, she couldn't really make out what they were saying, if she tried to focus on one of them, the other could say something to catch her attention, so it was near impossible to focus on anything they were saying and understand it. They still sat on opposite ends of the couch, neither looking at one another. Eve could only smile at each other. But finally, after ten minutes of this, they finally stop, both panting and regretting all the shouting with now sore throats.

"Ok, this is good, you're communicating." She smiled proudly. "Now try saying something nice about one another."

Once again, they looked to one another before Kate looked away with a disapproving "humph". Humphrey looked to his paws, seeming being the only one of the two to be thinking of something. "Well…I think you're…beautiful." Her ear turned backwards to hear him instinctively, but her face turned to other way still as if not caring or listening. "You're a great mom and what we had was… kinda amazing."

"Well done Humphrey." Smile smiled even prouder. He felt like a pup, it was a rather awkward feeling. "Kate?" She continued to look away, but really she was paying attention with her fullest, she heard every single word. Now she felt ridiculous, she wanted this over with so he exhaled loudly and looked to her paws.

"I loved it too." She answered. "We had fun and I want nothing more then to go back to how it was. You're funny in your own…weird, Omega way."

"Kate." Eve scowled. This was a time to be nice for once.

"What I mean is…" Kate continued and trying her hardest to keep eye contact with him. "I still love you Humphrey, it's just hard to keep it there." They continued to look one another in the eye for a moment, Eve not wanting to ruin it until they broke apart themselves.

"This is good guys." She said after they did. "Would you like my advice?" They were intrigued to hear. "Admittedly, Winston and I's marriage had its bumps, but whenever we argued, he'd always make it up to me even if it wasn't his fault. Usually, that was asking me to howl with him that night or to go to the next moonlight howl." Quickly, Kate and Humphrey saw where this was going.

"Woah mom, don't go there." Kate quickly said.

"What I recommend, is you go tomorrow night to the howl, let lose, have fun and reignite that old spark."

"Eve, no offence or anything, but I think we've made great progress today." Humphrey said a little too over enthusiastically, a lie Eve saw straight through. "But I think that's a little too soon." A playfully laugh flooded into the modern cabin, giving Eve a second idea.

"Do me a favour and look out the window." Sol they both sat up a little straight and looked outside, spotting their children performing some game of charades, a game their cousins', Grace and Collette, taught them long ago with Lily's assistance. Jasper and Rick stood up front, acting out some kind of scene that involved the oldest brother to be laid on his back acting dead while the youngest stood over him with his fore leg extended. A hunter and its victim perhaps? "The moonlight howl is tomorrow." Eve continued. "After that it won't be for another month, by then this could be too late. For their sake, dazzle yourself, meet up and go to have some fun." They watched their children laugh at whatever was just said. That was the purpose of trying to work this out, it was for them, not themselves. They may be grown up now into these splendid young adults, but they were still in the middle of all of this.

Outside, everyone laughed at the charade performed in front of them. The first guess, a hunter and its prey. How very wrong. "Nope, it's mom after she's done with dad!" Jasper laughed, everyone else agreeing and laughing hard with him and Rick who laughed uncontrollably on his back. Rick's ears twitched to the very distant sound of something above him, so he tilted his head back completely until everything was upside down towards the main building that housed the researchers and the main gates that allowed the vehicles to get in and out of the park. At the gates, a familiar car came into view. "Err…Leo." He gulped and pointed, still seeing everything flipped the other way.

"What?" He asked and following his paw, his expression dropping in an instant. Charlie's car was pulling into the fields and towards them, obviously; only one person would be driving that. It was in the name! "Crap." Everyone knew the drill should this happen, get them out! They all scrambled to their paws and made for the window while Ciara moved to unlock the door. It was one thing to lock it, unlocking it was harder, it was as stiff key. They each banged and shouted through the window, gaining their parents and grandmother's attention.

"Woah guys, we're busy here." Eve didn't understand what they were trying to tell them, they were all shouting on top of one another. But surely the fear and desperation to get them out was enough. Clearly not.

"I can't get the door open!" Ciara exclaimed. This was both terrifying and funny. Charlie's face if he found them like this would be priceless. Leo would have loved to see it, but not now, anytime but now with his parents like this would have been funny. Rick peered through, seeing a window in the corner of the room open and crack.

"Ciara, come this way." Leo looked to his left, seeing the car getting ever nearer. She followed him around to the side of the house while Leo hatched another plan.

"Go help him, I'll hold Charlie off." He then turned around and bolted the other way while the others ran around the other side of the house. The car pulled up a little way from the house and turned off, inside was the person he expected to see, but one another person he was yet to completely familiarize himself with.

"So, day plan?" Charlie asked as he looked to the young woman beside him.

"Well, we'll go inside, put everything away, put on some coffee and then we can watch a movie?" He questioned.

"Sounds perfect." He smiled before leaning over and kissing her. He opened the door, but not wide enough to step out before Leo came crashing into it, placing his paw on the door and closing it again. Charlie jumped out of his skin in fright while the girl screamed.

"Hey London, good to see you again." Leo said innocently. It was the girl Charlie came home with when Leo got sick; they've really hit things off between one another lately. She drove back to Washington where she was from and then came right back again. Talk about a speedy relationship. But unlike Charlie, she didn't understand him or anyone else. She didn't even know about him, as far as he knew, Charlie never told her about him or the fact he had a brother.

"Charlie…bringing work home again are you?" She panted but with an amused smile.

"What can I say? We live in the wild sweetheart." He chuckled before opening the door again to step out, only to have Leo push back against it and close it once more. This was turning to be a tough act to follow.

"Leo, come on boy, get off my door." He had to continue this act; he didn't want anyone thinking he was crazy.

Around the side of the house, Rick grunted as he and Domino finally pushed the rest of the window open. "Boys, what did I say? We're busy…"

"Charlie's back, you've got to get out now!" Rick replied frantically. They let it process in their minds for a moment before finally seeing that out of the window Leo was doing his best to keep Charlie away and in his car. They had to get out of here!

Charlie pushed again, this time hard enough to knock Leo away and letting him step out. Still, Leo persisted until he knew everyone was out. He took a running jump and threw himself at Charlie, pushing him back so he was lying across the drivers' seat and he was standing on top of him. London half laughed and half screamed as she jumped out the other side of her door. Perfect, now Charlie could talk to him like a brother and not a dog.

"Leo, seriously…get off me now." He warned.

"You can't go in there." He retaliated.

"It's my home, why aren't I allowed in my own home?" He asked back.

"Because…because I think there's a thief in there." Coincidently, it was then they heard something smash.

Back inside, Ciara hushed them after Eve accidentally knocked off a glass lantern from the small table beside the window. "Be quiet, just hurry up!" She seethed as Eve finally slithered out.

It was a bad answer Leo gave, because soon Charlie actually believed there was a crook in his home. He picked Leo up and dropped him as he stood back up and began to quickly march over to his house. "Charlie, who is it?"

"Just stay there." He ordered, so she stood beside the car. Leo darted around him and jumped back in front of his brother to slow him down.

"So anyway, how have you been?"

"You're up to something." He replied instead. "What's in there you don't want me to see?"

"I just…don't want you to get beat up by that crook." Leo quickly though up.

"There's no crook in there is there." He chuckled and crossing his arms. "What are you trying to hide?" He didn't answer, but when he heard another smash of something coming from inside, that did it and Charlie watched as his brother's face tensed up before stepping around him.

"Quick, come on." Skye whispered. Humphrey was the last to jump out, and he happened to right as the front door opened.

Charlie took in his surroundings, his vision narrowing. Something was in here, something made those noises. He found the broken lantern and he found a second picture frame which was yet to be used. Leo still stood still, waiting for the shouting that was sure to come his way. But while he waited, Charlie pieced some things together. He knew he left the window open, but not that much. But London must have opened it more before they left. There was a breeze blowing through, the curtains were heavy and both smashed items were on a table underneath it. He knew it was a bad place to put them; this was bound to happen at some point.

"Psst!" Leo turned around to the right side of the house, watching as his family ran away into the tall grass just there and Rick letting him know. He exhaled as a sigh of relief before watching Rick run with them.

"It's all good." Charlie's voice suddenly boomed out of the cabin as he appeared in the doorway. "But you're going to have to call your mom about this baby." He then presented the lamp. London whined in annoyance and upset, her mother gave her that right before she moved into the cabin with Charlie.

"Oh man, I liked that too."

"And you blame me?" Leo asked. London took the lantern of him and walked inside. "I think I deserve an apology."

"Ok, ok." Charlie held his hand up. "I'm sorry for blaming you. It was the curtain that knocked them off."

"Charlie?" London suddenly called out. "Did you leave the window open?" She asked. Leo gulped. Something Charlie saw and made him think again. He turned his back to him and walked towards the entrance of the cabin.

"No, I thought you did." He replied.

"No, and there's fur everywhere. I thought you cleaned everything this morning?" He knew it.

"LEO!"

But before he could even catch him, Leo was already running away to the other side of the fields to get back into the forest.

**Is it just me, or has anyone else noticed that in many A&O stories Winston is portrayed as the story teller? It comes round some many times, even I've done it! Ha! ha!**

**So, could this work out? Could Kate and Humphrey really get along tomorrow night? We'll have to wait and find out. It's good to see the old names and faces again on here. Until next time! :D**

**The FalconWolf**


	4. Chapter 4 The Last Try

A Son of Wolves 4- The Last Kind

Chapter 4: The Last Try

Since when was it the child's responsibility to encourage their father to go on a date? Surely it was the other way around? Well clearly not in this case, because here Humphreys stood, as promised, washed and groomed, waiting for Kate and being kept from running by Leo, Sahara and Jasper. Did he look alright? Was he in the right place to meet her? Would things go smoothly? Would they start another argument up here and ruin everyone else's night? Would she even turn up was the biggest question! The more he thought about the things that could go wrong, the more he just wanted to run for fear this could end up so badly. He'd admit, today was a breakthrough, for once talking calmly and being in the same vicinity as one another for that amount of time. But now going to the moonlight howl with one another! This was taking things a little too far. He felt like he was on his wedding day again, wanting to run in fear of disappointment and…well, the reason he was here in the first place.

"Come on dad; just sit down for a moment." Jasper was now beginning to find his constant pacing a little irritating. "Everything will be fine."

"Since when is it the son's turn to give the dating advice?" He asked back, continuing to pace nonetheless.

"Since we seem to be the only ones that want to make this work." Leo laughed lightly.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" He then asked, coming to a brief stop. "Do I look ok?" He was beginning to panic a little, running his paw through his mane and therefore with whatever was on his paw, dirt and even a small stick he never seemed to notice.

"She's just a little late Humphrey." Sahara answered. "You know what girls are like before nights like this."

"I know, I know." He sighed and finally sitting down before them all. He looked beyond them at the howling rock, his eyes gazing upon each couple howling, laughing and even flirting with one another. It brought back those old memories of him and Kate, so what he said next he spoke form the heart. "I want this to work." He said. "I want us to be a family again and make things how they once were."

"And that can happen again." Sahara giggled while standing up and walking towards him. "But first, you need to calm down, get cleaned up again." She continued to laugh sweetly as she brushing the dirt and pulled the stick back out. "And turn around."

"Huh?" Her eyes just motioned behind him, so he turned around, a Déjà vu feeling sweeping over him.

Kate came walking up the hill; the moment his eyes laid on her she flicked her head to the side and then the other way to rebalance the purple lily behind her left ear. Either side of her, Skye, Ciara and Caleb came walking up with her, making sure, like Humphrey, she didn't plan on turning up. This was like the time he first encountered her on a moonlight howl, only she was here to meet Garth and not him, and he was here to find a girl that didn't have a partner with Salty, Shaky and Mooch. She looked exactly as she did all those years ago, so he had a hard time of keeping his jaw from dropping. "And don't drool." Sahara suddenly added snapping him out of his trance in time for her to meet him.

"Hello Humphrey." She greeted half friendly and half…it sound like she just wanted this over and done with really.

"Kate." He more or less gulped in return. The silence that followed after his voice was unbearable. No-one could live with it.

"Ok, so you guys be nice and we'll leave you to it." Skye broke it.

"Wait, you're not coming?" Kate whispered and turning back to her.

"Mom, you're a big girl now. I'm sure you can look after yourself." She laughed back and turning to walk away.

"Caleb and I won't be far away." Ciara added. "Neither will Leo or Sahara. But we'll only be there to make sure you stay nice." Kate wasn't impressed, but Ciara still found it funny.

"Come, on, let's leave them." Sahara whispered to her mate. She departed with Leo towards the howling rock while Jasper went the other way back towards the Valley along with Skye while Caleb and Ciara away to find their own spot to howl at, leaving the parents in the same place alone.

"So…" Humphrey struggled with his words. "Shall we?" He was as nervous as hell. Being the Alpha, Kate didn't' show it, but she was a nervous wreck. If anything worse! She just nodded and together they began walking towards the rock, gradually starting to move up the hill.

Skye and Jasper never went that far into the forest, they peeked around a tree and couldn't believe that they were actually going to do this. They were walking together; this really was going to work! "You think they'll be ok?" Jasper asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen? She answered. Oh how tempted Jasper was the back chat to that. He didn't have to; she saw what he wanted to say in the look on his face. Everything could go wrong with this!

"It's…err…it's a nice night." Humphrey said, finding the increasing amount of silence around them murderous. Kate looked up to the stars, the crystal clear sky providing them with millions of stars and a clear view of that full moon.

"Yeah, I guess so." She replied in agreement. "Mom chose a good night."

"I guess." He chuckled. Ok, so maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad. Maybe this would be rather fun. "There was a space just a little further up; I thought it looked good enough."

"I'm sure it will be." He smiled. "You look pretty good tonight."

"Thanks, you beat me to it; I wanted to say that first."

They happened to pass Ciara and Caleb the moment they said that without knowing. She couldn't believe they really just said that about one another. Things were looking good so far. They were talking, they were complimenting each other, this was perfect!

A little further up, after navigating the twists and turns of the jagged rock, they turned into their platform. "Oh, how romantic." Kate stopped as that Déjà vu feeling now swept over her.

"What, what's wrong?" Humphrey asked, things were going so great; he might have time to change it.

"You plan on making my howl in the same place I once came to howl with Garth?" She questioned with an amused grin. He didn't know, God he was so stupid. "This is defiantly romantic." But she was giggling, so maybe she didn't mind.

"But you're ok with it?" He double checked. "I mean, we can always find another place."

"It's ok." She continued on walking to the edge of the platform and looking down at shear drop to the rocky bottom far below. "To be honest, I always thought this place was the best spot. It has the best view of the moon."

"And you never told me?" Humphrey questioned, a grin now spread across his own face.

"You never asked." She responded before sitting down. "Come on, let's make our kids proud."

"Just like old times?" He grinned from ear to ear while sitting down beside her.

"Just like old times."

Meanwhile, Leo and Sahara sat back comfortably against the rock of their platform, quietly exchanging kisses, flirtatious words of love and gestures of affection while just reminiscing in the moonlight. They were taking a break from their very brief howl, just happy to be with one another in these final stages of her pregnancy. They couldn't wait for the days when they'd bring their pups to their first howl. "Tell me I don't look fat again." She whispered playfully. He laughed quietly in response.

"You don't look fat." He replied. "You look huge."

"Hey!" She exclaimed and shoving him while laughing. She knew he was only playing around. She always wondered why other she-wolves said the mood swings were terrible; she didn't find them so bad. Maybe because she never had many? She never found many reasons to be mad at Leo. He was perfect in every way. The leaned back in to one another to engage in another kiss when suddenly Leo's ears perked up to the sounds of something he hadn't heard in a long time, but he knew it certainly. He pulled away and looked around to the paths leading further up the rock, despite knowing full well he wouldn't be able to see them.

"Now I know those howls from anywhere." This was actually happening!

"See, I told you everything would be fine." Sahara responded. "Now kiss me you fool!" She demanded before wrapping her paws around his neck and pulling him to the floor with her.

They only howled for only a few minutes, they've done this too many times to know what it means. Their howls were perfect, they danced into the night sky together like living souls; they intertwined to form one perfect harmony. They always knew this, and this only proved they were meant to be together. But still, just because of this it doesn't mean that this solved everything. Just because they knew and remembered that their howls matched, it doesn't mean that everything was going to be as it was. It just gave them a hard dose of reality. "I think this was a good idea Humphrey." Kate said smiling happily.

"We promised the kids we'd find a way." He responded. "I think it's working so far." He chuckled.

"We've got some work to do, one step at a time." He couldn't believe this thought was running through his head. This could either make things worse or could speed this process up.

"Would it be…a little too quick if I ask for…a kiss?" She was surprised to say the least, she never expected him to come out with this.

"Well, umm…I'm sure that…won't hurt." Did she want this though? Was this going a little too fast? This was as little weird, a little awkward even when they began to shuffle in a little closer. Both their eyes moved from each other's lips, to the other's eyes, basically just going back and forth from them as they neared and neared. They were an inch apart when it became too much for one of them, making Kate pull away.

"I…I'm just…" She stuttered

"I'm sorry." Humphrey intervened. "I didn't mean…I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's ok. It's just…I think it's a little soon. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, I shouldn't have thought of that." He sheepishly laughed lightly. "I mean, it's not like I'm asking you to…" He stopped himself before he said it. He knew for a fact that saying it would ruin things in the blink of an eye. But she grew curious.

"Asking me to what?" She had to asked. He refused to answer; she used her emotional Alpha training to decipher what his body language was telling him. The worried look, the shuffling of his paws, the refusal to meet with her eyes. She had a good guess, and it was the first thing that came to mind that made her repulse in an instant. "Oh my god, you wanted to…"

"No, I don't!" He replied back quickly.

"That's going way to fast Humphrey!" Kate said and shuffling immediately away from him.

"I never said I wanted to!" He snapped. And here comes the destructive tornado sweeping in to ruin everything. "I was just saying that's not what I was thinking."

"Oh yeah, sure." She scoffed. "That's all you males think of though isn't it? We agreed to take things slow and from the bottom again to make this work."

"What part of "I agree" and "That's not what I mean" do you not understand?" He asked hotly, getting to his paws as she did also. She just growled angrily and frustrated in his face before turning around and making a fast paced walk away from him. But he wasn't finished with this; too many times she's walked away, thinking she got the last word in all of this. No, not this time, he was going to make sure he got it this time.

Kate stormed passed Ciara and Caleb, both of them too preoccupied with their howl to notice them. Then passed Leo and Sahara, too could up in each other's tongues to see them either.

That's all they think about. Males, they have one freaking date to sort things out and that's what he wants to do afterwards? The kiss, they both admitted, was maybe going a little too fast, but why on earth was he thinking about mating after one goddamn date?! She quickened her walking speed after hearing Humphrey shouting for her to stop, not in a worried voice though, but in an ordering tone. She ignored him happily and continued on into the forest and towards her den. Not theirs, HERS.

"You think mom and dad are ok?" Leo asked in between the kiss Sahara smothered him in, her paws running up and down his body as his copied her actions.

"They'll be fine, just shut up." She responded before continuing her lustful assault.

This had ruined everything. It started off so well and now it had taken that spiralling fall down to the rocky bottom of the deepest ravine. He wanted to kiss on the first make-up date, it as something that took things a little too far. What she knew he was thinking of was something else that would have taken far longer to get to! She looked behind her, the only thing she could here were the night bugs chirping and the distant howls of the other's back at howling point. She had lost him for now. Still, she just wanted to go home and go to sleep for now. She continued on marching away towards the Valley again, passing underneath a fallen tree, failing to get to the other side when suddenly Humphrey appeared from above it, looking upside at her. He did this trick before, so she didn't jump as much. "Let's get one thing straight here." He snapped in her face. "That's not what I was thinking."

"Leave me alone Humphrey." She snarled and walking around his head and further on. He lifted it, standing tall on the large tree truck.

"Are all you Alpha's like this?" He asked. "So uptight and ignorant?" She froze and looked back at him.

"You heard me." He responded. "I don't remember you being like this. Impatient and a great "know-it-all" at times defiantly, but this is a new you."

"You're talking about me?" She gasped, finding his insults a little hilarious. "What about you? You with all your…insensitivity, your lack of care."

"We already talked about that, why are you bringing it up again?"

"Well, aren't all Omegas like that?" She dared to say. "They do whatever they want and think later. Take the littlest amount of responsibility and do the least amount for the pack. You know, I sometimes wonder what the point is in having them around." He jumped down off the truck, walking right up to her and getting in her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe we should never have broken that pack law." She shouted, ignoring that question of his. "Maybe this wasn't meant to happen."

"Are you even listening to yourself?" He asked. _They were getting too fired up to notice anything that was occurring around them, not even the sound of muttering and whispers nearby._ "Now who has the lack of care? Had we not, we wouldn't have had three beautiful children and adopted three others! Are you saying you don't want that?"

"Not with you anymore!" She screamed. "What kind of a father have you been to them anyway? One that, when one of them gets a life threatening sickness, doesn't show the least bit of fear for losing him?!"

"That's not fair!" He bellowed back, _shouting over the top of a rifle's "click", meaning it was ready to fire. _"You know that's not what happen."

"Is it now?" She asked and readying to walk away again. He darted around her and stopped her; a low growled escaping her throat after he did. "Leo's only a few moments away from being put to death and I seemed to be the only one out of the both of us crying. What happened there then Humphrey? Care to explain that?"

"It's called being strong for your family Kate." He answered coldly. "It's called suppressing your feelings so you can be there for the ones who need you and releasing them later."

"Feelings? Huh, what feelings?" She asked just as coldly and turning to walk away again, this time, he didn't stop her.

"What's wrong Kate? Had them kicked out of you at Alpha School?" She stopped again and listened. "Has the responsibility of being an Alpha got to you yet?"

"Has the understanding of being a pointless member of the pack got to you yet?" She then asked. "Because it has to me. Alpha's and Omega's were never meant to be."

"Wanna tell that to your sister?" He asked. "Do you want to tell Dom and Cara that too? Because I'm sure she'd love to hear that." He smirked. Finally, he got into her head and she completely turned to face him again.

"I didn't mean them, I meant us." She answered a little quieter. "Maybe after everything, this wasn't supposed to happen."

"Well that makes two of us." Finally, he was able to get the last word in this argument before turning around and walking away to his own den.

"Grr…you make me so mad…ahh!"

At the same time there was a distant hiss, there was a sting on her rear, something similar to a bee's sting, but with the force of a punch put into it. Before she could even look back at it, she felt a second sensation around her body. She became warm and fuzzy inside, she began to laugh, she found everything around her just hilarious. "Oh Humphrey." She called out playfully.

"I got the last word here this time Kate, not you!" He shouted back as he continued on walking.

"Oh come on, don't be such a meanie. Come and stay!" He wobbled and stumbled with a continuous laugh coming out. Hearing this, he now did stop and looked back at her drunk like appearance. What was wrong with her? Why was she suddenly being like this? Some way to try and get the last word in?

"What ever you're playing at, it's not working." He said coldly.

"Play? Me like play." She mumbled with another giggled as she continued to now stumble around him in circles. "I'm sorwy Humferwy." She cooed as if talking to a pup. "I wuv you."

"You what now?" The he saw it as she turned her rear to him, the dart emerging out her rear. Oh no, it was happening again! "Kate there's…ah! This time, he did hear the hiss of something, but never had a chance to react before he too felt the punch forced dart collide with his own rear. "Oh no." He remembered how fast these things worked, he grabbed Kate by her shoulders, forcing her to stand still and stop bounding around like a pup and look at him. "Kate snap out of it, there's hu…" Oh dear, too late. Everything around him turned into a purple and green coloured water, the same fuzzy, warm feeling flooding through Kate now running around his own veins. "He, he, there's…ha, there's hoomans around here…" He couldn't stop himself from laughing. Kate now laughed with him, both of them leaning against one another to stay up right.

"Oh my god…I love hoomans. Wait, isn't our son one too?" She giggled.

"I have one idea, we have three don't we?"

"Let's go find dem, we can ask."

"I have a better, why don't…we…just…" He never got a chance to finish until simultaneously their eyes began to shut and the remaining balance they had gave way. They collapsed on top of one another, in a pile of grey and brown fur with their legs twisting and bending around one another, mumbling and muttering words and small laughs in their drugged up state.

"Ok boys, tag'em n' bag'em."

**Uh oh, it's happening again! What do these people have planned for them? Who even are these people? Where do the want to take out heroes? Into town? To the town over? Across the globe? Read on and Review to find out. Until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	5. Chapter 5 A Whole New Problem

A Son of Wolves- The Last Kind

Chapter 5: A Whole New Problem

Birds chirped as the morning brought with it a new, splendid day, none aware of the human activity in their own home. Everything was a regular morning, couples were participated in the howl last night slept in, well…the couples that didn't have hyperactive pups that woke them up long before the light even came into view. So other then that, it was a quite morning with everyone sleeping in, many wolves were up till the early hours of the morning howling and enjoying the night with new partners, new friends and mates. So it was a peculiar thing to see Jasper up so early.

He being the only one of his family most likely awake at this time, he wanted to know how his mother and father did last night. He knew Skye or Ciara wouldn't be up; Alpha never had early morning duties after a howl. Leo wouldn't be either, if he was awake, he'd be caring for Sahara. One of the greatest joys of being single, now mate, girlfriend or partner to tie you down in life. He never saw a fun side in a relationship. Sure, he had friends who were girls, but he never felt anything more to them. He was quite happy the way he was, on his lonesome. What was so fun about being in a relationship anyway? After all, look what's happened to his parents? Look at what Leo goes through with Sahara, not to mention when the pups are born. It was just too much responsibility for this Omega. But man, the amount of teasing Dom gives him about Cara. Despite they were still getting to know one another, they were born for one another. He still remembers the times when he and him compete for the first date with her. What was running through his mind?!

Anyway, his love life wasn't a problem, it was his parents. He watched them accompany one another up to the rock; he heard from a distance what sounded to be their howls. But from what he heard after briefly meeting with Ciara and Caleb afterwards, they weren't there when they were done. So here he was, walking up the slope to their den. None of his siblings really sleep here anymore; all of them now finding their own den somewhere. He and Skye seemed to be the only ones that come here to stay overnight at least three times a week. Leo and Sahara now stayed in her den, Ciara and Caleb had one together, as did Rick and Nikita, and Dom and Cara as of lately, those two literally tried staying together only last week. Anya, the Russian White Wolf, was still new to the pack, so she and Skye were den-mates, it was all for a laugh.

After the arguments started, Humphrey found a den of his own to seek solitude away from Kate, so if anything; it would just be Kate in here. But there was hope, Ciara told him they were being nice when she last saw them, laughing with one another. So he hoped they were both in here. Maybe not beside one another like they used to, but in there nonetheless. Or maybe he was thinking to far ahead, they had a long way to go still. "Hello?" He called out into the den before looking into it. "Mom, you in here?" He heard nothing back. Maybe she was still asleep. So he took attentive steps inside, slowly stepping into the den and getting a better look around. "Hello, mom, dad? Anybody home?" There was no response, or anyone in here as a matter of fact. _"Hmm, maybe she's out back."_

So that's where he went next, he knew she sometimes liked to sleep under the stars to relax. He looked around, he searched everywhere, she was nowhere to be seen. He inhaled the air, picking up nothing but the old scents. She hadn't been here since yesterday. She wasn't here, and knows for a fact that Ciara told him they weren't there when she and Caleb left. So where was she? Humphrey's den maybe?

"Mom? Are you in here?" Someone else shouted out. He turned around and made for the den again, this time finding Ciara stepping in.

"She's not here." He answered. "She hasn't been here since yesterday, I already checked."

"Are you sure? Where could she be?" She asked back as they came to one another.

"Maybe dad's den. I highly doubt it, but that's the only other place I can think of."

"Ok, Sahara's den is in that way, let's get over there now and get Leo on the way." She responded and turning to walk back out the hollowed mound of earth with her brother right behind her.

"You think they're ok?" He asked, now getting a little worried.

"I'm sure they're fine, as long as one of them hasn't killed the other that is." She laughed jokingly. "I'm sure they're fine." _How wrong they were_.

"Ohhhhhh…" Humphrey groaned. Dizziness, nausea, aches and pains course around his body like a stampede. The ground moved, it only added to the urge to throw up that he was already feeling. "What…the…Where am…" He continued to groan as the drug began to wear off. He began to open his eyes, finding the strength to do so to only add confusion to his list of horrid sensations. Either this was a dream, or everything was upside down. He actually was, his rear in the air of the tight space he was in, his back against the back of it and slouched. There were holes in the walls, two in the front and two either side. It was around this time it all snapped into place. "No." Was all he said. "No, No, No, No…" He scrambled up to the paws, working in keeping his balance as he darted to the front, finding the box he was in suddenly tilt forward as he weight went to that side. He stuck his face against the wall and looked through the two holes, not entirely sure what he was seeing. So far, nothing but blue. Something covered the box he was in.

"Woah, feels like he's awake." He gasped at the voice and shuffled so his back was against the wall again, he didn't want anything coming up behind him. He felt the box tip again as he moved back, but it continued to move as well.

"Yep, defiantly feels like it." Another added. In the background of those voices, he could hear more. He could hear adults, he could he children, he could hear noises of what sounded to be other animals, none he had ever heard of before.

"Kate?" He whispered loudly. "Kate where are you?"

"Okay, here we go." There was a loud squeak and creak of something, the boxy movement growing less frequent but a little more vigorous. He pressed himself as hard as he could back against the wall, what was happening? "Spread'em out boys, give them some room." He let out an "mmph" as the box was "gentle" placed down and was now still, causing him to fall onto his front. This can't be happening again, they can't be back in Idaho! There was an even louder noise that stung his ears and scared him half to death, the blue material over the box being ripped off quickly, now flooding the box with real light. He darted back to two of the holes and looked through. It was as he first feared, before him stretched a forest, but then why could he hear voices? Was there another pack nearby? He looked through the holes on his right, his heart now racing and his breathing heightened from fear. The forest went around him, seemingly completely. Only around ten metres away from him, another box lay, but this one moved of its own decision. A human stood beside it, this one rather round with black facial hair. He wasn't moving it, something inside was.

"Kate!" He shouted now. Seconds later, a set of amber eyes peered out from the box through the small gap.

"Humphrey?!" She shouted back. "I never thought I'd be so glad to see you."

"The feeling's mutual." He shouted back, he as being honest. If this was happening again, which it seemed to be, then Kate was the only person he wanted to be in trouble with. They did it once before, they can do it again.

"What's going on?" She shouted across to him again.

"How the heck would I know?" He bellowed in return. He looked beyond her as something caught his attention. A third box stood further passed her. Ok, this never happened last time. "Huh?" He moved to the other side of his box and looked out the other side, three more boxes were spread around equally, adding even more fear to it, from within one of them he could distantly hear a cry of a young she-wolf or pup. "Dad? Daddy where are you?" What was this? What was going on?

"Ok, let's get ready." A human's voice then said. Beside each box in this area, a human stood beside it, readying to pull the door open. He looked back to his right, watching as Kate charged back and forth against the sides of her container to try and get out.

"Run into the forest!" He shouted, making her stop and look back to him. "Run there and don't stop!" He briefly saw her nod, before he was blinded by even more light. The door to his wooden container opened, unleashing bright sunlight into his face and a path the freedom. But was it freedom? What laid in wait for him out there? He gulped and took careful steps towards the outside, readying to back away in an instant. He clenched his eyes slightly as he finally walked out, only letting his front half emerge while he looked around. A forest stretched before him, but those voices he could hear came from behind him. His jaw dropped at what they belonged to. Humans, dozens of humans behind great metal fences, some with flashing devices and most talking and shouting. He looked back around him as Kate emerged from her box, a human standing on it as another stood on his and the others around him. Out of the other boxes, other wolves appeared taking careful steps, the box beside him held within a she-pup he heard that couldn't have been more then seven months old that could hardly stand still with all its shaking. All the wolves looked at one another, all six, neither moving.

Humphrey and Kate looked to one another, both nodding and both about to walk to one another when suddenly, the all too familiar sound of a human's gun rung out around them. It sparked a fear reaction in all six of them, a scramble for the nearest part of the forest ensued all six of them darting in no particular direction it was a moment of panic. Kate ran one way, Humphrey another; a wolf nearly ran into him, it was just as case of getting into the forest; somewhere they could hide and be safe.

He ran and ran, running mostly in circles, finding wherever he ran to he'd be greeted by a fence that stopped him. This place was no more then a kilometre long and the same wide. They were fenced in on all sides. More tall fences created maze-like paths for the humans to move within the fenced off area safely. He ran into these paths filled with more human flashing more handheld, flashing devices several times, scrambling again to get away from them.

What was this nightmare like place? Where was he? He ran in circles, running passed one of the other five wolves many times, hiding from them when he could. He had no idea who they were or what they'd do to him if they found him. He had been running non-stop, trying to find a way out of here, not seeing Kate either. He, admittedly, was worried for her. She was the mother of their children, even if their relationship was in pieces, he couldn't lose her. Did she feel the same for him though? Was she this worried too?

He tripped on a stupidly placed log, sliding along the forest floor on his front before coming to a stop. He missed timed the jump of it, and when eh came to a stop he tried to re-gather his courage. He panted heavily as he lifted his head, hearing nothing but the distant sounds of humans and the birds in the trees and…a child crying? He looked behind him back to that log he tripped over, discovering not only was it hollowed out, but also hiding inside it was that she-pup weeping as her eyes focused on him. She knew she was seen. "Please don't hurt me." She cried. She bore black fur, but had red streaks of fur along her ribs like large claws marks, the top streak on her left side running up to her left eye. He wouldn't admit it, but it was a fairly eerie look.

"Hey, hey, hey." Humphrey soothed softly as he crawled back to his paws. "It's ok; everything's going to be ok."

"D-don't come any closer!" She ordered with tears still flowing, so he did, not wanting her to be more scared then he is.

"Shh…calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. I have children myself, it's ok."

"Who are you?" She sniffed, remaining firmly where she was.

"My name's Humphrey, what's yours?"

"Tia." She sniffed again. "Have you seen my dad?"

"Was he here with you?" He lay down, not wanting his adult size to be any more intimidating.

"I think so, he told me to run and hide before he comes to find me."

"How about you come out and we'll go and find him." He stood back up after that short lived lie down and held his paw to her. She instinctively shuffled away again _"stranger danger" _ran laps around her head. "You can trust me Tia." He added. "I want to see my family again too." He was being honest, she could tell that much. She sniffed again before nodding and beginning to crawl out taking his paw so Humphrey could pull her out the rest of the way. "There, we'll be ok kiddo." He smiled friendly down to her. "Now let's go find your…"

He never got the chance to finish before a blur of red side swiped him and before he knew it a mass was standing over his chest snarling in his face. "Dad, no!" Tia screamed.

"Stay back Tia!" The wolf growled.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Humphrey begged and placing his paws in his chest to apply a little less pressure and weight on him.

"He was going to help me dad!" Tia once again added.

"I said stay back!" He shouted again, taking his eyes off Humphrey. He wasn't the one to react though; it was another blur, this one brown along with a feminine grunt as it landed on the red wolf's back. Kate's momentum from her jump kicked that wolf off Humphrey and into a bush which broke his fall. Next she stood before Humphrey, her teeth bore and hackles raised.

"Well it's about time!" Humphrey exclaimed.

"Not now Humphrey!" She snarled back, turning back to the red wolf who picked himself up and stood protectively before his daughter. "Who are you, where the heck are we?!"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"Stop it dad and listen!" Tia now ordered and jumping in front of her father. "That wolf was going to help me." She pointed back to Humphrey. "They're stuck here like us too!" He looked down to her before back across to Humphrey who picked himself up and stood beside Kate.

"Is that true?" He asked.

"You're not the only one with a family." He answered. "Just be glad you've got yours here with you, because we haven't." He looked back to his daughters pleading eyes, seeing sense that there was no point in arguing here. Still, many questions remained. Who were they? Who were the other wolves? What was this place? But really…Where the heck were they?

**Ok, so does anyone have an idea of where they could be? Review and read on to find out. While I remember, I just want to thank you all for reading my stories, it's been great. I've met new people from other countries and learnt a number of things. Until next time guys!**

**The FalconWolf**


	6. Chapter 6 Kindness over Fighting

A Son for Wolves- The Last Kind

Chapter 6: Kindness over Fighting

What first started off as a son wanting to know how his parent's night went, soon brought around a daughter for the same answer. So that soon turned into a two wolf party, which led to then becoming a threesome when Leo joined them after travelling across the Valley to Humphrey's den. Soon enough, it became four, then all six siblings and now forming a search party. Kate and Humphrey weren't anywhere to be seen, they weren't at their bug den up the slope, they weren't in Humphrey's den to the east, they were no-where to be seen! After all six children had been gathered they split up in two to cover more ground. Ciara and Jasper searched the hunting grounds to the North, Leo and Skye to Leader's den to the east, collecting Eve, Garth and Lily along the way. And finally Dom and Rick went back to howling point, trying to find and scent and retrace their paw-steps. They were certainly here, but the faintness of their scents indicated that they weren't for very long. A decision was made between them, Rick remained where he was while Dom followed to scent into the trees to start ahead. Rick would lead them to him when they were all here.

By this time, everyone had raced back to the howling rock, the place they agreed to meet should they not be found. Coincidentally, they all arrived at the same place, Leo and Skye along with Garth and Eve, Ciara and Jasper with their efforts being fruitless and finally Rick jumped down the jagged peak to meet with them. "Anything?" Ciara asked as they all met together, all of them panting form the extensive running.

"They were here, but I don't think for long." Rick answered.

"We couldn't find them anywhere." Leo added. "Nobody's seen them."

"This isn't good guys, what if they're hurt." Skye added, this was terrifying to all of them.

"What if they killed one another?" Jasper added, trying to lighten the situation. It didn't go down well.

"This isn't time for jokes now." Garth said sternly. "Rick, what did you get here?"

"They went back into the forest that way." He pointed through a patch of trees, leading off and away from the path and in the direction of home. An off path shortcut. "Dom's following their scent; I'm waiting here for you guys."

"It looks like they were heading home." Skye said. "So why aren't they there?"

"Let's follow the scent." Leo said. "Maybe they went somewhere we haven't been to yet."

"I'll go to Lily, she knows her sister better then I do. She might know something." Garth informed before starting to run away in the direction of his home. "Just be careful, we don't know if anything is out there!" He shouted back on more time.

"He's got a point guys." Eve added before they set off. "There could be anything out there. Dom shouldn't have gone on his own in the first place."

"What are you saying grandma?" Jasper asked the question on everyone's mind.

"All I'm saying, is this isn't the first time they've disappeared after a moonlight howl." Before they could ask what she was talking about, they all heard a distant howl that was Dom. It sounded urgent, something was terribly wrong.

Dom followed that scent for twenty minutes until he found a place where they seemed to linger. As far as he could tell, they had stopped here for a while. His first thought, no…it was too awkward to think. After one date they wouldn't have done "that" already. But then again, why else would they stop? He built a mental picture in his head using the smells around him; at no time did they actually stand beside one another or closer then a metre. To him, this for some reason told him that they were arguing. Following the scent, he first thought Humphrey was walking Kate home, but no, they stopped here. That mental picture he built in his head let him see where his parents were standing as best as he could. This was an alpha trick used for tracking prey, the benefits of having three siblings and a mother who's an Alpha. Also a girlfriend thinking about it.

His nostrils flared as he took in another breath, his mother, his father, the dead leaves, faint prey animals…humans! His eyes opened again and he looked left and down to the floor. Following that awful smell that always meant bad news, he walked to where his eyes and nose were drawn to, to an object on the floor. Never had he seen something like it. It was small, thin and long, a sharp point on one end and a soft, pink fluffy end on the other. This wasn't something that fell out of a tree, this was humans! He didn't take another moment in throwing back his head, letting out an urgent howl for Rick to hurry up and get here, whether the other be there or not. Human objects out here can't be a good thing. This was the first he'd come across something like this. Yeah he's seen humans out here before, mostly with Leo's human brother, Charlie. It was his job after all to give guided tours of the forest for what Leo called "researchers".

Still, what were human doing out here at night? What even was this thing? "This that what I think it is?" He looked up at the sound of the voice, finding Sahara standing before him. He never heard her approach!

"What are you doing out here?" He asked instead.

"I wasn't going to hang around if Humphrey and Kate are missing." She replied as she walked closer. Their attention was once again turned to the object on the floor between them.

"You know what this?" She nodded.

"It's called a "dart"." She responded. "Human's use them to send wolves and other animals to sleep."

"How would you possibly know that?" He asked in some amusement.

"I used to study humans." She giggled. "I know a thing or two about them. But seriously, if this is here then this is not a good thing." It was a moment later that everyone came barrelling through the forest and into the same area of space as them, Leo in shock more then anyone.

"Hey, you should be resting!" He smiled thought none the less as he stopped in front of her, nuzzling her neck as she did in return.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen. Lighten up." She replied with a light laugh.

"What did you find Dom?" Eve asked.

"Nothing good." He answered as he flicked the dart towards them, Leo, Rick and Ciara being the only ones to know what it was and what must have happened here. "There was human here."

"Oh no." Eve gasped. "It's happening again."

"What Grandma? What's happening?" Jasper asked.

"Your mother and father, a long time ago before they were married, were taken by human to somewhere far away. This was during the time when the Western and Eastern packs were at war."

"Yeah, I remember them telling me this." Leo answered. "It was how they fell in love to begin with."

"How come you knew this and we didn't?" Dom asked.

"Beats me, I thought you knew." He shrugged in response.

"So what? Are you saying humans have taken them again?" Skye asked now more worried then ever.

"They can't have, Charlie would have told me if he'd have sent in human's unsupervised."

"Look around Leo!" Ciara shouted. "There's evidence all around us. The dart, the smells, it's the only explanation."

"What if they're still here?" Jasper asked. "We could all be in danger."

"And not just us, the entire pack!" Skye added.

"What if they're poachers?" Rick wondered. Things were escalating terribly. Everyone was beginning to shout over one another, fears and tensions rising. They began to argue, but funnily enough, it was only the siblings that did. Someone needed to take drastic action, and who else better then a hormonally imbalanced she-wolf and a former psychotic grandmother. They looked at one another, knowing they were the only ones who would do something about this and nodded.

"Enough!" Sahara screamed, freezing everyone's thoughts and actions, silencing them. "All of you get a grip and listen." She growled, even towards her mate.

"This is what's going to happen." Eve continued sternly and with great authority. "Leo, you and Ciara are going to find Charlie and see what he knows about this. Skye, you need to go to Garth and let him know what we've found out, the pack will need to be informed of this, especially if humans are around that we don't know of. I'm going to take Sahara home, Jasper, you're going to come with us and the rest of you will go back to the family den. Nobody does anything else or leaves until I say so. Is that understood?"

Glum and mumbled "yes's" and nodded came from each of them. It had been a long time since any of them had been scolded, especially by their grandmother. "Good, now go."

Looking around the small space they had found away from everyone, Kate mentally looked around to each wolf here to make a conclusion on whether or not she was comfortable being around them. It was dusk at this time, light still there but not for much longer. This was her Alpha training kicking in; trying to confirm who here was a threat. She didn't seem to gather anything, they all sounded and looked friendly enough, none of them gave her a bad impression. They were all laughing, all six wolves. Laid across from her in this circle was Ace, the father of that she-pup who was now curled against his side with her face buried into his ribcage asleep. He was a black and grey furred wolf, funnily enough, a near replica of her old friend Hutch back in Jasper. What seemed to be sad though was that the mother wasn't around, nobody dared to ask yet, but she must have been red furred for little Tia to have that fur on her. Ace was a born "captive" wolf as he said, born in a place much like this. In fenced off areas with humans walking around. He didn't understand why he was here though, the zoo he lived in before was perfect.

To the left of him was Danni, a misty kind of dark grey and white mix all over her, accompanied with deep brown eyes that bore nothing but love and care. She was a sweet girl, born and raised as an Omega of the Yellowstone National Park riverside pack where she was captured by humans after taking a simple stroll. She showed them all the dried blood on her claws when she put up a fight to stop them from taking her. She may not look it, but she was one hell of a fighter when she wanted to be. Still, she was a very passive girl, apparently.

Walking towards the group now from her right was an impressive multicoloured wolf, a very dark grey on his back, a brown layer on the top of his head and ears, back of his neck and finally along his sides with a white underside and face. His name was Adrian, a "Mexican Lobo" as he says he is, a rare species of wolf from the plains of a place called "New Mexico". A lone wolf, really, he said the pack like wasn't his style. He brought with him a…well; let's face the facts here, an attractive and even sexy accent from that part of the country. Both Danni and Kate admitted this; he was a devilishly handsome wolf. Something Humphrey didn't particularly like.

This place seemed to be the furthest away and the most hidden from the humans, there wasn't a sign or a sound of them out here. "This place was huge" as Ace put it, he said it was far bigger then the zoo he was from.

Kate snapped out of her thoughts when something landed in front of her, Adrian dropped a slab of meat in-between her paws, throwing the other five pieces around to the others before keeping one for himself. "Where did you get that?" Danni gasped.

"Beats me señorita." He replied. "But it's food for now. Eat up" He smiled before taking his back and lying down beside Humphrey. Ace nudged his daughter, quietly and softly whispering for her to wake up. She was fast asleep; there was no chance of her waking up now.

"We'll leave her some." Kate said after seeing it. "She can eat when she's awake."

"She's so beautiful." Danni added kindly.

"She's like her mother in every way possible." Ace chuckled down to her before turning to take his slab of meat in his paws and begin eating.

"If you don't mind us asking, but where is she?" Humphrey then asked. It was a question everyone was wondering, and also a question Ace was dreading.

"Lisa, that was her name." He sighed. She was going into early labour when the humans took her, drugging me too when I tried to protect her."

"That's awful." Danni gasped. Humphrey no regretted asking, Kate giving him a cold stare that he knew he deserved.

"I never saw her again; I don't know what happened until only two months ago Tia here was put into the old enclosure. I didn't understand, but I knew from the very beginning that she was mine. She's got her mother's fur, eyes and howl. She can't have come from anywhere else. But Lisa, I still don't' know what happened to her. We knew she was carrying more then one pup too. But Tia down here has made me happy again. As long as she's around, I'll always have a piece of Lisa with me."

"Argh…humans, always getting in the way of things." Adrian growled. "Always making life harder. Those dos zarigüeyas patas." **(****two****legged****possums)**.

"What about you two?" Ace then asked towards Kate and Humphrey, you haven't told us much about yourselves." The two looked to one another, Kate being the first to speak though.

"Humphrey's my…" He waited, what would she say? "Well, it's complicated. He's the father of my children." He was a little let down by this.

"You have kids too?" Danni asked back.

"Six, three adopted and three blood." Humphrey nodded.

"So you're not…"

"Like I said, it's complicated right now." Kate interjected Ace. Humphrey just rolled his eyes, was this really how she thought of him now?

"You must be eager to get back to them then." Adrian then spoke.

"Very, there's a lot going on back home right now." Humphrey responded. "We're expecting grandchildren in around a week, so we don't want to miss that."

"Grandchildren? How old are you two if you don't mind me asking?" Danni asked with a little humour.

"We're nearly eight. Why do you ask?" Humphrey chuckled.

"Well, might I say you both look very good for your ages." Adrian playfully winked. Oh the lies, it was a shame they didn't mention the other ten years they've live for. "So youthful inside and out."

"What's your secret? I've got to know." Danni joked and pleaded.

"How old do you think we look?" Kate giggled. These wolves were rather humorous.

"Now more then five or six." Ace answered honestly. Ok, so maybe whatever it was that Sahara gave to them lasted a few years longer then she first planned to. They were supposed to resume ageing after ten years, clearly not.

"Ok, whatever you say. Thanks for the compliment." Humphrey chuckled. "Ace you've lived in a zoo all your life, know any ways out?" Why did he look shocked after hearing that?

"Why would you want to leave?" He asked in return. "Knowing you'll eat everyday, that you'll be safe, you clear about humans. It's kinda fun."

"You've been on the inside for way too long." Danni giggled after swallowing the remainder of her slab.

"It's been amazing until what they did to me by taking Lisa. I can only imagine what they did to her. But still, it's the only life me and Tia have known. We wouldn't last long anywhere else. To be honest this place is bigger then our last one."

"Living wild, you'd have an entire forest to run free, even the world if you so wish." Adrian answered. "Mis amigos and I would run the plains of the dessert together, going from one county to another. There are no boundaries out there."

"As tempting as that is, I can't I'm sorry." He smiled nonetheless. "And the answer to your question, no. In my youth I looked for ways to escape and explore outside the enclosure. I never found a way out."

"We did." Humphrey announced. "We were taken to a zoo a few years ago and escaped, our entire pack did."

"We're not proud of how, but we did." Kate added. "We had to…" She couldn't really bring herself around to say it, especially if Tia was there. She didn't want to risk her waking up when she said it or if she was really awake and faking her slumber. So she simply just side her claws along her throat as an example. "They left a gate open and we all got out."

"You killed a human?"

"A few." Humphrey nodded. "Like she said, we're not proud."

"Bravo." Adrian clapped. "I'd have done the same."

"Me too." Danni agreed. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't plan on staying here long."

Meanwhile, Leo and Ciara dashed through the forest, making it a small race to the cabin. They both knew she was the faster of the two, but that was now all put to the test as she sprinted. The Jasper Fields were on the other side of the Valley from Howling Point, so it was thirty minutes sprint to get there. Neither slowed for the other to catch up should they fall behind, hence why now it was a bit of a race between them. The lack of light now shining through only made dodging trees and low branches harder, there wasn't much of it left or time before they were plunged into darkness.

Running and running, needing to get to Charlie. Anyone that enters through the Jasper Field gates has to get Charlie's permission, if they were a research group anyway. He's sent the information of those that aren't so he can keep records of who comes and goes at what times and days. Panting heavily, they grew closer and closer to the wolf sized gates that let them into the fields. This was insane, this was scary. What if poachers had taken them? He was worried beyond relief, but it wasn't that feeling that made him start to slow from the full on sprint, then a fast jog, then a brisk and then to a complete stop to stare down at his paws. Ciara saw he was no longer moving and stopped also. "What's wrong? Come on, we need to keep moving."

"You go on, I just…I just need to check something." He answered.

"What's there to check? Leo we've got to get to Charlie." She persisted.

"I'll meet you there. Don't worry, I won't be long." She growled in frustration before spinning around and flicking dirt up as she continued on.

He lied; he didn't need to check anything. No, it was something he loved and hated that made him stop, something that just wasn't right. His imagination? He wasn't sure. "What's going on Grandpa?" He asked and lifting his head to the sky. "What happened to them?"

"It's happening again." A voice answered as clear as day. He gasped in freight and looked to his right. This was unnatural in all ways possible. Winston, his grandfather, was dead and gone. He saw him as hallucinations when he was sick, so it was understandable. But there was no explanation to why he was seeing him now. This was a regular occurrence. Since he was revived and cured of the mad wolf disease, it wasn't the end of his hallucinations of his grandfather. He still saw him as if he was really there. He was like his consciousness, speaking and doing what ever Leo really thought of. So it was only understandable that this was his imagination he saw each time. But still, he got chills each time he saw him from afar or up close like this. He just knew when he was and wasn't around. Winston never came when he wanted him to be there, he just came whenever he wanted to. This was the seventh time since he was cured. Winston would say things that Leo would never know, things that were apparently true when he asked about it. He never told anyone of this, he didn't want anyone to fuss and worry that he might still be sick or even delusional now. He was nothing but a figment of Leo's imagination, or so he hoped anyway. What else could he be?

He began to get a headache looking at him, his mind and eyes working together to form this illusion like feeling it gave him. It was like he was there, but not there. His mind said he wasn't, but his eyes said he was. "What's happening?" He asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Winston replied. "Humans were in the territory last night."

"You think they took mom and dad?"

"What else could it be?" He asked back again.

"But they're ok, right. I mean, they were hurt or anything?"

"There's nothing that can stop Kate and Humphrey, son." Winston smiled like he used to. "They were taken once and they got home safely, they can do it again."

"Times have changed now." Leo quickly retaliated, knowing that these conversations never lasted long before he'd blink and Winston would be gone. "They're constantly at each other's necks; they'd never work together anymore."

"You'd be surprised at how someone can change Leo." He chuckled.

"Don't talk to me about changes." Leo couldn't help but chuckle now. "I've been…" He blinked midway through his sentence, and by the time he opened his eyes Winston was no longer there, his presence gone just like his body. "Through….enough of those." So what if he was just his imagination? It was still something that made him feel his grandfather wasn't always gone. That was probably one of the longest, insane conversations he had ever had with him, he was glad no-one was around to hear and see him.

"Finally!" Ciara exclaimed as he walked through the small hole and into the fields. She never went far; she waited for him just on the other side of the fence impatiently. What was he even checking back there? "What were you doing?"

"I thought I picked up mom's scent." He answered, lying through his teeth. "It was something else. Now come on, is he home?"

"Yeah, the lights are on and I keep seeing shadows behind the curtains." She confirmed.

Inside, Charlie was readying for bed, his toothbrush in hand and a towel draped over his naked shoulder when he heard a scratching at the door. Nobody other then Leo comes here, so he was thankful he was still wearing trousers. He unlocked the door and opened it, confirming his suspicions on who it was. He was desperate for an early night, so this he didn't need right now. "Hey, wassup bro?" He asked with a smile.

"Do you ever wear a shirt?" Ciara asked, each time she sees him it's like he's never wearing one.

"Not at night I don't. What did you come here for?"

"Mom and dad are gone." Leo answered. This woke him up a little more. "They haven't been seen since last night and they were never home."

"We think someone came in last night and took them. We found a dart and human scent where theirs last was." Ciara added.

"We thought you if anyone would know if someone came in last night." Leo finished.

"Nobody came in last night." Charlie answered, seeing now this was growing serious and taking it outside, throwing his toothbrush and towel across the room towards a chair and stepping outside while shutting the door. London couldn't hear him talking to wolves, God know how that would go down. "I'd have known about it. I've got to approve all visitors and tour groups anyway."

"So you're saying it was poachers?" Ciara nearly shouted, it couldn't be! This was bad; there was only one final way to find this out. He opened the door again.

"Come on in, just keep it quiet." He stepped to the side and let them in, shutting the door again behind them. They stood by the door while Charlie walked down the corridor, passed the closed bedroom and right into another room he turned into a work office. In there he kept files, records and data about the park and its wildlife here. After a few moments, he stepped back out with a handful of papers, dropping them on the glass coffee table and looking through them one by one starting from the top. Leo and Ciara stood on the other side, watching and waiting. He picked one up after staring at a few, one that seemed to catch his attention.

"What are these?" Leo asked.

"Advanced admission passes. I've got to sign each one and fax them back to the main building before anyone can come in." He narrowed his eyes to the bottom of the page. "But I don't remember this one."

"Why?"

"That's not my signature." He replied and placing it on the table for them to see. It was complicated to read and understand. Lot's of writing and lots of…they didn't really know. Either way, it was the signature that was important.

"Then who's is it?" Leo asked.

"Bear with me." He took it again and walked back around and down the corridor, this time turning left and opening the bedroom door. London lay in the bed, the sheets over her and a book in hand.

"Coming to bed soon?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah, soon. Some guys from the office came by and are just asking some things. Just tell me, is that your signature?" She shuffled her reading glasses up her nose a little more and leaned towards him a little, soon nodding.

"Yeah, it is."

"When did you do this?" He sighed, ok, now he understands what happened.

"Yesterday morning I think." She answered. "You were asleep and they came be real early so I signed it for you. Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all." He replied. "I'll be back soon."

Ciara still sat while Leo paced around impatiently. He may not have been gone long, but this was serious. Humans were there recently, it was either poachers or someone from the research building. They'd rather neither happen, but open was far better then to other to be honest. "Well?" Leo asked as Charlie stepped back into the room.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't know about this." He answered honestly and sorrowfully. "London signed this and didn't tell me." This let a little relief come to them, thank god it wasn't their worst thought.

"Who were the people?" Ciara then asked. He flipped over to the next page, one with all the details of the company and people that needed to come in.

"Ahh, I remember these guys." He responded while slumping back onto the couch and rubbing his chin. "Robinson got in touch with some guys north of here. Yeah… here it is, Wood Buffalo National Park. Says there's some research project up there, something trying to build a new pack from both captive and wild wolves."

"And you said yes?" Leo questioned, he was a little disappointed in his brother at this moment.

"Seriously? Like I'd say yes to that." He replied a little hotly.

"What did you tell him then?" Ciara then asked.

"No, that no wolf here was going anywhere. We're a research project ourselves here, so taking wolves out could cause unforeseen consequences. But also because I didn't want it to be any of you guys that got taken, especially your…well, Sahara." He still found it awkward to bring around Leo being married and expecting children. In human years, Leo should now be older then Charlie. He was certainly starting to sound and act it. It was funny determining who the little brother here was now.

"But they still came anyway." Leo mumbled.

"I told London once before to not sign anything without me knowing. I'm really sorry guys, if I'd have known I would have said something."

"Where did you say this place was?" Leo asked.

"North of here, quite a trip too. Why…oh don't you dare!" Charlie quickly caught to what he was planning. He came to know his brother well enough by now. "I know this place a little Leo; it's a good place, great actually if anything."

"I don't care, this is their home. They were taken and I bet right now they're trying to get out."

"Leo, you've got a pregnant mate." Ciara began knocking some sense into him. "You can't just go and leave her, she's could give birth any day now."

"Then what you propose?" He snapped to her, getting a little louder now and worrying Charlie that they might be heard.

"I say we take this back to Grandma, she'd know what to do. She didn't want us to do anything other then what she told us to. Don't worry, I'm sure they're both ok."

**Some of you have noticed that in the last chapter of ASoW 3, I used the names Lupa, Dakota and Shadow. That means you've also noticed them from StarlitSnowWolf's story Life/Living with Lily. Just to get things straight. Lupa and Shadow were names i had in mind for my Starnik Series long before i even found his story. I struggled on names when it came to thinking of a name for her brother add that's when i found his story and the name Dakota as well as Lupa and Shadow. I asked him for his permission on using the name Dakota and an understanding that I wasn't stealing the other names before i started posting my stories and he said "yes". Just thought i'd get this out there.**

**So everyone around Kate and Humphrey seems to be ok. What will happen next with Leo and the gang? Read on and Review to find out. Until Next Time. : )**

**The FalconWolf**


	7. Chapter 7 Desperate Measures Now

A Son of Wolves- The Last Kind

Chapter 7: Desperate Measures for Desperate Times

This was horrifying, a little less now however after discovering who the people were that wolf-napped Kate and Humphrey. It was a shame thought it didn't go down that well with the rest of the family. Once they were all gathered back in the family den, Ciara and Leo shared what they learnt about from Charlie. The humans involved were rangers from another research facility, north of Jasper Park. They asked Charlie permission long before last night take and safely re-home only a few wolves in their facility. He immediately said no, the fear of them taking Leo, Sahara or anyone else he knew or Leo was close to. But his girlfriend had to discover that admission form and sign it for him, not knowing or understanding what the outcome of it would be. And now two wolves Charlie knew and Leo was extremely close to were gone, last known in the same place humans were in the park.

Charlie's research of the Wood Buffalo research Park showed it was actually a rather good and impressive place. A ten square mile enclosure, a stream running through and small amounts of food each evening. If anything, it was the perfect place to house wolves. Their objective was to introduce wild and captive wolves into the same enclosure, the aim to see if they would co-operate and form a pack to eventually release into a larger, fenced reserve of two hundred square miles to breed and form a larger pack. This larger enclosure was a far more realistic, with more predators and prey, cougars, lynx, wolverines and even bears. On the prey side of it, moose, bison, wild sheep, and hares could be found. It was a chance to see who they would work together, teach the captive wolves how to survive in the wild and form a larger pack. That's what Charlie knew about the place anyway, that's what he learnt from the website that is, but the actual place itself could be the exact opposite, that's all Leo and Ciara were concerned about.

Explaining this to their family, they made sure they simplified everything so everyone other then Rick would understand what they were talking about. They understood the important parts anyway; they were taken to a human place to be watched basically. Eve, Lily, Leo, Rick, Ciara, Dom, Skye and Jasper all sat around facing one another, listening in as Leo and Ciara explained. "So, they're safe right?" Skye asked.

"As far as Charlie is aware, yeah, they're fine." Ciara replied.

"But that's still now ok." Leo added, looking to everyone but his younger siblings. "You guys know what happened when the entire pack went to a zoo. You all went crazy and didn't recognize us. They'll be like that again soon if we don't do something."

"Do something?" Rick responded. "What can we do? They're over a thousand miles away."

"We can go after them." Jasper persisted. "We can find them and get them out."

"And cross human infested areas as well as the facility itself? I don't think so." Eve replied sternly. "As much as I want my daughter back and for you to have your parents, there aren't many options here guys."

"And Sahara's due in a week." Lily added and looking across the Leo. "You can't leave her now; she'll need you more then ever."

"Not if we're fast." He quickly replied. "I want to be there for her, I want that more then anything and I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world. But I also want our parents there. We all know they wouldn't miss it if they had the choice. I'm sure when all you have your own children some day; you'll want mom and dad there too." Nobody said anything to answer that, because they saw his point. Should the day come that they decide to have children later on in life, they all want their parents to be there to see their grand-pups for the first time, they want them there to comfort them, to see them through it, they needed their parents still.

"As much as I agree…" Ciara added as glumly as everyone looked. "It can't be done. It would take over a month to get there and back again walking; a train we know doesn't go that far north. Caleb and I figured that one out on our honeymoon."

"We have no way of getting up there in a week. So do we not do anything?" Dom wondered broken hearted. All the odds were playing against them; they had no way of going to distance quickly unless they could suddenly sprout wings.

"We can we do?" Lily sniffed, the fear of losing her sister now starting to hit hard. "We're just wolves; the humans would tear us apart before we got close."

Just wolves? Hang on a sec… What was the crazy idea springing to Leo mind?

"Not all of us are." He lifted his head, the others doing the same and looking to him with such confusion. Was there hope.

"You can't be serious!" Sahara practically screamed. The get together lasted only a few minutes longer after Leo presented his latest and only idea anyone could come up with. It took some convincing, but soon the others began to agree and were now talking to their mates and partners to allow this to happen. Were they all having the same amount of luck Leo was. He needed Sahara's opinion on this plan of his, and he knew she'd react this way.

"It's the only way." He replied, watching her pace back and forth. This was ridiculous; she was beginning to stress out big time! She was due to give birth in a week and he wanted to run after his family across the country? And like that?! "Rick and Ciara have agreed, they're willing to do it too."

"But they're not expecting pups Leo." Sahara growled. "Look at me, look here." She gestured to her swollen side. "Look at what you did to me, look at what we created. Are you really willing to miss this opportunity that will only happen once?"

"That's why we want to do this. It's far quicker." He replied far calmer then she was. "We can get up there and be back long before it's time." He started walking towards her; she only growled again and turned around towards the den. She was furious to say the least.

"Would you do it?" He asked, now getting a little snappy towards her.

"What?" She asked while stopping and looking back to him.

"If it was your parents, would you do whatever it takes to get them back?"

"My parents are dead Leo, they died ten years ago." She replied hotly. "It's my great, great nephew ruling over that pack now, that's how long it's been."

"Fine, then what if it was the other way around? What if I was you and you were me. Would you go? Would you want your parents to be there for the birth of your pups and their grand-pups?"

"Of course." She snapped back, now growing angrier towards this and more so him. "I'd bring them back from the dead if I could. But I wouldn't miss the only opportunity to miss the birth of my pups!"

"Then can you see that my mom and dad need to be here." Leo replied and once again trying to approach her. "I have to go and find them."

"It's not you going to find them I have the real problem with Leo." She then sighed and hanging her head. "It's how you plan on doing it."

"It's the only way." He replied. To be honest he didn't want to do it either, but it really was the only way. "Believe me, if there was another way then I'd take that option. But there will be humans along the way; it's the safest option for us. But we'll be able to get there and back faster."

"Is there nothing Charlie can do?" She lifted her head, revealing her blue, watering eyes. He stepped the final paw step forward and nuzzled the side of her neck affectionately.

"He wishes there was." He answered. "But now mom and dad are property of that other place."

"I had everything planned." She sniffed, her neck still crossed with his. "I thought over how everything would go, where you would be and every insult I'd throw at you when the time came." Neither could help but let out a slight laugh there. "Please promise me that can still happen." He pulled back, kissing a licking the side of her neck, face and eventually her lips before speaking.

"I promise, that no matter what happens, I will be here to accept those insults and the endless lack of sleep afterwards."

"When do you leave?" She asked after another small laugh.

"At first light, a messenger has already been sent to ask them to do this for us. They'll be expecting us at the last light of tomorrow."

"Promise you'll wake me up before you leave?"

"I promise."

The following morning, Kate walked on her lonesome around this new home of there's, using the first Alpha training that came to mind. Taking in the surrounds, familiarising herself with everything that was around, getting an advantage on the environment before it beats her. A stream running through the fencing and out the other side, a few hills, the scents of hares and squirrels, but nothing dangerous. To be honest, this place was rather great. It was secure, it was safe, it was relatively large. She walked around the entire perimeter of the fencing on her own, first looking for a way out. Of course she found nothing, other then a gate that was even more securely locked back towards of clearly they were first unleashed. Humans were on the other side of the fencing there, removing signs and banners saying. "Opening project ceremony", whatever was that supposed to mean anyway. As far as she was concerned, they were trapped with no way out. What puzzled her all the more were the numerous objects she found a number of the trees within the forest and even inside rocks and tree logs. They weren't wood, they were black, some hidden. They gave a strange feeling that made her hair stand on end when she touched it. It had to be some human device again.

Walking back to the centre of the forest, the closer she moved towards that stream again the more she could hear the playful screams and laughter's of Tia. Upon pushing a hedge and stepping through it, there she was, in the stream with Danni and her father, having a water fight. Such pups they all acted like, only for her amusement. But they seemed to be enjoying themselves just as much. Lying beside this very shallow part of the stream, Humphrey lay with a smile on his face. She had been building the courage up all morning to speak to him; she had already while they were all still asleep. She took a nig shaking breath and walked towards him.

Humphrey was unaware of her presence, or anything around him for that matter. He was far to busy in his own imaginary world, a flashback playing before his eyes while he watched Tia, Danni and Ace play together, but seeing something else instead. Instead he saw himself in the place of Ace, Kate in Danni's and Skye, Dom and Jasper all around them. The day when they were no more then five months old, a day when they went to a stream and had a moment like this. What was supposed to be a bath turned into this, no help from him of course seeing as he started it in the first place. The kids were happy, he was happy and so was Kate, they were the perfect family. They laughed together, they played and they rolled around with one another. He had forgotten this moment, this memory until now. Why weren't things like this now?

"Humphrey?" He was snapped out of his trance, shaking his head a little before turning around and facing Kate who stood behind him. "Can we talk?"

"What about?" He asked back.

"I'd rather not here." She motioned her head towards the bushes before walking in that direction, sooner rather then later with Humphrey just behind her.

"Kate if this is about…"

"Please, let me talk first." She intervened and turning to face him after being happy they were out of ear shot. "I need to apologise for what I said that night. I'm sorry for everything I said, I know that's not what you were thinking."

"Well I'm glad that finally got through." He scoffed half amused and half serious.

"But while we're here, I think we need to put everything aside. Right now is not the time to be fighting. Can we agree on that?"

"Wow, now that's a hard one." He replied sarcastically. "I can't remember the last time we agreed on anything." She really couldn't help but giggle lightly. "But I'm sure I can handle it." Even now, in this time and place, he was still the funny Omega she remembers.

"If we're to get out of here, then the last thing we need is to be fighting more then we already do. If we can get out of here, then…than maybe we can...try again."

"I'll admit, I had fun on that date." He replied honestly. "We agreed to make it work for the kids, and I've always stuck by that agreement."

"Thank you." She leaned forwards and kissed the side of his cheek. "I'm sure it'll be just like old times." She then walked passed him and towards the stream. Humphrey still stood where he was, a mixture of emotions running through and around him. He loved Kate, he loved her so much. It was just like that old crush he had on her when she came back from Alpha school. He watched her walk again, wanting so desperately to be a family again. But did she want it as much as he? She seemed it; otherwise she wouldn't have said that. But for now, it was time they put things aside if they wanted to get out of here.

As he walked away, he never noticed the pair of grey eyes watching him from around a tree just behind him. Adrian heard every word, studying their body language and wording to conclude exactly what he was first thinking of. She was torn, she didn't know what she was thinking or talking about. He just knew it. Those Alphas, always good and burying their true feelings. He should know, he is one after all.

**For mine and Bastard Form North's followers for out Guardian's of Jasper story, (check it out for those that haven't seen it before) there will be a delay now from here on with chapters. This is due to not only the chapters now catching up with us, but also that we both work and are very busy. Not to mention that fact we live in different countries! So unfortunately, chapters will be up whenever they are done.**

**But back to this story. What's the plan Leo and the others have devised on and agreed to? Where will it take them? Will they even succeed? Review and read on to find out. Until next time! :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	8. Chapter 8 The Change

A Son of Wolves- The Last Kind

Chapter 8: The Change

There was only one person who could help them now, Leo knew the place that person was and Rick and Ciara knew the exact wolf to see. It was a chance to see friends of both new and old, even family. The Northern pack were the ones in need right now, and although things in the past weren't always clear as crystal between the two packs, after all, they did attack and force the United Pack out and into the human's clutches, things were even now, they were allies. As spoken a messenger Alpha was sent out to deliver the message forward that they shall be coming at the end of the day. These Alpha's were the born runners, they could run for days on end with no breaks. The greatest known Alpha Sprinter was said to have been able to run for an entire week, only stopping for food and two night's rest before continuing on, only to repeat it for the journey back. They were trained for that very purpose, should an Alpha mentor find this potential in one of their students, then they'd be put forward for the training.

But that wasn't important; it was how the Northern Pack would react to this sudden appearance. They were known to be one of the strongest packs around, not in numbers, but in strength and brute power. But they'd only attack if they know there was little chance of the opposition winning. It was no secret now that the pack leader was Sanali, Garth's biological mother, Tony's one off, old flame from Alpha school. He was in his final months while she was in her first; they never expected her to become pregnant, even if neither loved one another. Transcended from her diabolical father that beat and raped her during her youth, who now nothing but bones hanging from the entrance of her den, she brought every she-wolf in the pack up, no more shall males dominate and treat them like crap!

They've been heard of very little lately, the last several months ago when they asked for hunting permission. Their territory is a barren wasteland, small prey items flourished everywhere, but they also happened to be the hardest to catch. It took real technique, and it didn't help when the pack was starving. It was a mutual agreement, they may come closer to use the bountiful heard of caribou that thrived here and they in return help should the Untied Pack come under attack. Once enemies, now once allies, so now was a time to test that. Although this was Leo, Rick and Ciara business, it was a good idea for Garth to accompany them. It was time to see if their daughters gained some experience for leading the pack. It was a tough choice, but for the two days it takes to get there and back, the pack was in their paws. But not only that, Lily, Jasper and Skye also journeyed with them, Eve stayed with Sahara to care for her until Leo came back. The five and one intention and one intention only, to be walking back home on two paws instead of four.

Becoming human was the only way they'd find their parents. This way, they can travel faster; they can interacted with humans, walked through towns and even the facility once they get there. It was the only way, and Rick and Ciara know the only way it can happen. An old friend of Sahara lived in this pack, if she was still there and alive was another question though, they hoped she was. She held the key to transforming them; she was responsible for changing Rick and Ciara all those years ago. She even kept the Northern Pack from aging for ten years; it was part of the deal that she lived there. She gives them all ten more years, and she can have a place in their pack. Her name was Natalie, an Alpha from the Alaskan pack Sahara came from also, so therefore she wore the same eagle feathers as her to shown she passed every Alpha test thrown at her. It was a tradition. This was the wolf they needed to find.

They trekked at first light, waking up their partners before saying their goodbyes. Just before leaving, Caleb wanted to help his mate and friends. He was a mentor at Alpha school now, a great teacher on human survival. He wanted to use what he knew to help in any way he could. His own personal task was to find out when the next train would pass, or if there even would be one when they got back. He planned on going to the human town nearby, trying his best to evade all humans there and find some sort of train timetable.

The journey would take only a day if they kept the pace up. Even thought Lily was only a few weeks pregnant, she refused to slow down for anything. As the hours passed, the trees began to thin out, they began to wither until dead, signs that they were getting closer. By the time it was the late afternoon, they came across the borders of the pack. Garth threw pack his head in a howl before they crossed, waiting until her got an answer, permitting that they may proceed to the Alpha leader's den.

Continuing on for another hour, it wasn't long before they started to come across members of the pack, some following from a distance due to having strange wolves in the territory, some growling as they passed. This was still a scary place, this pack was still known for it traitorous swings, anything could happen, so they stuck close together. The leader's den came in sight, they new it was by the bones hanging from the top of it, Sanali's father and Garth's grandfather. But instead of Sanali coming out, another wolf did. She was completely grey, other then the light brown line going around the outside of her face and under her eyes.

She walked at a fast pass to great them before they were even close to the den. "You must be who we're expecting." She said in a firm tone. It was hardened; it showed authority, if you know what I mean.

"Yes, where's Sanali." Garth asked back. It was then a second she-wolf came running in from the side.

"This is Chelsea, she'll see you to Natalie, she's expecting you." She replied instead of answering.

"You guys go on; I need to deal with something." Garth said back to the others.

"I'll come with you." Lily stepped closer to him. "Go on guys, we'll be with you shortly." She added back to then.

"Please, follow me." Chelsea said before walking quickly away, not leaving much time for goodbyes.

"Where is she?" Garth asked.

"Sanali doesn't wish to be…"

"Listen you know exactly who I am." Garth intervened hotly. "Now you take me to her and to do it now." She didn't seem to have much of a choice here. Lily only looked just as demanding, despite being an Omega. The grey she-wolf gulped and nodded.

"She's in the den." She then turned her back to them and led the way. Garth and Lily looked to one another, something wasn't right about this, something was very wrong. But they still followed. The grey she-wolf led them around a large, jagged rock before the den was before them up a slope. But before letting them walk in, she made them stop.

"She might not recognise you." She said. "She's not been herself lately."

"What are you talking about?" Garth hissed. "I'm sure she'd recognise her own…"

"Miss Sanali is sick." She now intervened. "She's been this way for many moons now. She forgets and she becomes very confused, she may not even know who you are."

"Sonya, who's out there?" A senior female voice asked from inside the den.

"Just some wolves ma'am." She answered back. "They'd like to see you."

"Well send them in." She replied. Sonya didn't look too happy about this. When this started happening, Sanali ordered her not to let anyone see her like this. But now it seems she'd forgotten that too. She looked to Garth and Lily, nodding her head before steeping to the side to let them in. Inside the den, they found her, the black furred she-wolf standing in the corner of the den, moving around a few stones in a certain order before turning around to hear them walking in.

"Garth, oh what a lovely surprise." She grinned from ear to ear and approaching him. She was old; she had to be ten or eleven by now. She walked up to him and nuzzled the side of his neck. She seemed fine, if anything, too nice from what he used to hear about her. Being able to cut a wolf over one hundred times and avoid the major arteries as torture. But now she was into…hugs? "It's been too long, how have you been? You look underweight." Now she was being concerned? "Oh, and Lily. It's so nice to see you again." She smiled towards her.

"Well thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you again." Lily smiled in return.

"Please, make yourself at home, can I get you anything?" Looking behind them, Sonya walked in and sat by the side of the den mouth, just watching and listening.

"Err…no, thank you. We're good mom." Garth replied. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in months."

"Oh you know me. Nothing can kill this old warhorse." She giggled before turning around and walking away towards the back of the den. "So tell me, what can I do for you honey?"

"We need Natalie's help." He answered. "We've got some family issues again that need sorting out."

"Really? And what's that?"

"My sister." Lily answered. "She and her mate were taken by humans; Natalie's the only one who can help us now."

"Human's…" She grumbled. "Always making a mess of things. I remember the day your father came by asking me to get rid of one for him." Her eyes then lit up a bit. "Speaking of him, how is Tony these days?" Now it was Garth's turn to become confused. She knew he was dead, he told her himself only a few days after he passed away.

"I thought…" He stopped himself upon remembering what Sonya said outside. He looked back to her, she only nodded her head. This was an example of what she was talking about.

"He's doing great." Lily answered for him. "He's being the boring old grandpa that he is and sleeping today."

"He never used to be boring." She laughed. "How come I've never seen any of my grand-pups"? She then asked. "I hope you've been treating them like royalty."

"Oh defiantly." Lily now giggled. "Garth here spoils them more then I do. Too much for my liking." She shoved him playfully.

"We'll have to bring them with us next time." He added. "They're getting their first tastes of ruling the pack right now."

"Fine leaders I'm sure they'll make." She agreed, her eyes widening seconds later in shock. "Oh dear, where are my manners. Can I get you anything? Something to eat, anything to drink?"

"No, mom…thank you, we're good." Garth replied with the best smile he could manage. With age comes wisdom her heard, clearly that's not the only thing.

"Are you sure, because you look thin. Have you lost wei…oh my." Her eyes started spinning and suddenly she dropped her rear onto the floor as a dizzy spell overcame her. Garth was quick to catch her before he front half followed her rear. Sonya reacted also, being by her Leader's side in seconds to take hold of her other side and help her lie down.

"There we go, deep breaths ma'am." She said softly and caringly.

"I'm fine, quit your worrying. It's just a dizzy spell, I get them a lot." She replied both seriously and finding all this fussing funny.

"Listen to her mom." Garth added. "We aren't going anywhere." She looked him in the eyes, finding a worried part in them that told her he knew something was wrong here.

"I'm not going to lie to you Garth." She sighed. "I'm not very well, I'm getting worse each day and I'm really not sure how much time I have left."

"What happened to the whole "warhorse" speech?" He asked with a smile.

"I still stand by that." She laughed lightly. "But until I say otherwise, I'm going to say I don't think I have long left."

"I'm sorry that I didn't bring the girls with me." He sighed. "We wanted to, but we weren't sure."

"Oh that's fine. I'll hang on until you bring them back with you next time." She replied.

It was then Lily came up with another idea. She stepped passed her mate and to the side of her mother-in-law, turning her own side to her. "But for now, this will have to do." She then took her paw and placed it against her side. There was hardly anything there, but it was just visible and there. Sanali wasn't sure what to think or say, what was this? "Say hello to your grand-son."

Meanwhile, Leo, Rick and Ciara stepped far back as the rubble that was dirt and small rocks covered the den entrance to seal them in. "I'm having Déjà vu." Was all Rick could say as they were plunged into near darkness.

"Now all we need is for me to come into heat." Ciara giggled. Natalie was old now, no mate and no children, but she was happy. She remembers Rick and Ciara very well and what she did for them, eager to see now if she can remember how to do it. She hadn't done it before they first came to her for help, so it was an experiment to see if it would work. With the correct ingredients in the middle of the den, a spark was set to cause it to smoke gently before after a few minutes it would explode in a smoking inferno, the change happening more or less straight away. The only issue they had last time was the large stone that bloke them from being dug back out again. This time, Natalie checked herself that it wasn't going to happen again. They had to be blocked in like this to ensure that they inhaled the smoke and nobody else did.

"Still alive in there?" Jasper called out from the outside.

"We're fine!" Ciara shouted back. "Nothing's happening yet."

"It takes a while." The senior shouted. "Give it time."

"And this happened last time?" Leo questioned.

"It was a little frightening." Rick nodded. "We couldn't get out." He then chuckled.

"How is that funny? We could die of smoke inhalation here!"

"Oh relax, it'll be over soon." Ciara added as they then gathered around the fire. They stared down into the small, gradual smoke floating out the concoction before them, inhaling whatever came at them.

"Is anyone else nervous?" Leo had to asked.

"It's going to be weird." Ciara replied. "I'm not sure what we'll look like."

"Not to mention we'll stink." Rick added. "We'll need new clothes."

"I'm sure Charlie will help us out." Leo said. "This'll be a big change for us all."

"It wouldn't be the first time." It was right then that the mixture began to crackle, slowly getting bigger, spewing sparks and growing louder.

"See you soon guys."

Outside, all was silent until they were a loud bang and rumble from within the den. Even Natalie sounded surprised, her ears perking high and looking to the blocked in den. "What the heck was that?!" Skye exclaimed.

"It's started." Natalie answered. They began to see smoke creeping out of tiny cracks in the dirt pile, indicating that it was literally overflowing inside.

"What's happening in there? It sounds so quiet." Jasper asked.

"The spirits are communing with them, testing on whether they are worthy of having their bodies back." Suddenly, they heard high pitched and tortured screams from, all belonging to the ones inside. They were pained, they sounded like they were being ripped apart.

"That doesn't sound like communing to me." Skye snapped and dashing to the pile with Jasper beside her. Immediately, they started digging, desperately trying to get them out. This had gone wrong, this shouldn't be happening. Well, this was how they saw it.

"No!" Natalie screamed over the others. "This is normal, leave them."

"Normal? Does that sound normal to you?" Jasper asked as they both stopped. It was a hard thing to do, not when your siblings are screaming as if in pain.

"Very." She nodded. "They'll tell us when it's…" And it was then that the screams all came to a sudden stop, like as if nothing ever happened. All looked to the pile, smoke still seeping out of it, nothing but, not even a whisper or a mutter. "Finished…Now that's not normal."

"Jasper, dig!" Skye ordered, he didn't have to be told, he was already digging as fast and deep as he could. "Guys, can you hear us?!" Skye shouted.

"Leo? Ciara, Rick, can you hear us?" Jasper added. "Are you ok?" He jumped back in freight and nearly screamed himself when something burst out in front of him. Skye did scream when she saw it, what was it. It was pale, it was long, it was…a hand. He twisted in a fist before opening and pulling itself back in through the dirt.

"Was that…?" Skye never got to finish before the dirt moved, like something crashed into it form the other side. The again, a great force smashing against it, then again and again, the dirt moving more each time. But then it stopped, nothing happened. Nothing made a noise and nothing moved. What was that? Suddenly, the dirt flew outwards as if an explosion occurred inside, Natalie, even in her old age, dived out the way; the other two weren't so unfortunate after being so close. But not only was it dirt and small stones that sprung, but three, much large objects. One crashed into Skye, another into Jasper and the third just in front of the giant hole they burst through. Skye closed her eyes and covered her face, fearful for what it was and in case it landed on her head.

But eventually, she moved her paws down her face to see what was now over her. She was on her back, with…what was it? "L-Leo?" She stuttered. His neck cracked and as twisted it quickly, a loud groan of pain and relief afterwards followed after. He fluttered his eyes, seeing through them a deep orange before they turned into an ice blue. He breathed hard and fast, his forehand damped in a slight sweat. "H…hey.2 He smiled feebly.

"Oh my god, it's really you." She gasped, looking him up and down his body. "And you really stink. Get off me!" She batted his chest playfully.

"Ahh, get off me!" Jasper cried out, pushing Rick off him who fell to the side with a groan of pain. Skye laid in the middle of him and now Jasper who jumped to his feet, a creeped out shiver travelling up his spine. "Argh, that creeps me out!" He exclaimed.

"You shouldn't have got in the way then." Rick continued to groan.

"Stop arguing." Ciara added. "My head hurts enough!"

Skye slithered out from underneath her brother who then slumped onto his front, his muscles aching beyond anything he's felt before. Skye took in the appearance of his siblings, once again in this new form. Leo, black hair with the blue eyes he's always had. His fur though, or "clothes" as the humans call it. It was a leather top half with a grey shirt underneath, black skinny jeans underneath them. Skye, she had some other fabric red and blue jumper with huge NBA letter over her chest. Her long, blonde and very messy hair covered her face and deep brown eyes. She wore very loose grey trousers, filthy, how could she have let herself wear these before she changed? Rick wore a kind of black shirt with thin, green horizontal lines across it, blue jeans covered his legs. He brought his hands up to his face, facing the fact he's gone from grey fur to black skin. "Great, it'll be just like school." He sighed.

"Oh my god, you all stink." Jasper pinched his nose it was really that bad. He got the same reply shouted at him from all of them at once.

"SHUT UP!"

**First things first guys, and I will be stern on this, do not flame other people's stories in my reviews. Or better yet, don't flame at all unless they literally ask you to. If you have a problem with a story, then take it up with the author of that story, just don't flame/say you hate other people's stories in my reviews! I don't want to hear it or be a part of it! And it can really prove just what kind of a person you really are.**

**Now onto the actually matter. So they've gone through the change once more, this should speed things up. But what has occurred in Wood Buffalo so far? Review and Read on to find out. Until next time! :D**

**The FalconWolff**


	9. Chapter 9 Preparations

A Son of Wolves- The Last Kind

Chapter 9: Preparations

Rick and Ciara knew the drill of what was to happen next, Leo did just as much. First of all, get back on two feet! Walking again on two feet rather then two paws was going to take some time to adjust and learn. Leo hadn't experienced the change in this way before; it was an accident that caused it before, he didn't realise it would hurt like this. It was a severe case of pins and needle, a stomach twisting churn and one major headache from hell. Oh, and the lack of sensation and mobility in their legs of course. It was a matter of taking things from the bottom again, so first crawling on their hands and knees, then using one another and whatever was around them to at least stand back up. Their centre of balance had shifted now, so that was an awful lot harder then you'd think, most results ended with them face planting the ground again and again and again. Skye and Jasper could only laugh at their attempts and how much they had changed. Sadly, the now humans didn't see things that funny, more so painful. Bruises and scraps were going to be apparent.

They took a break an hour into their walking attempts the furthest any of them getting were no more then a few steps. Natalie needed to confirm it had defiantly worked as it did last time. She had them crawl far from the den and sit still while she carved some words into the stone, asking them to read from sixty feet away. Not only did they hear her near whispering voice, but they could read it perfectly fine from that distance. It had confirmed everything she intended, their wolf's forms were still very much there and inside them. Wolf on the inside, human on the outside. She left them to continue their attempts while she finished the last part of the transformation to secure them a chance at changing back. Inside three carefully made wooden vials filled with water; she stuffed the little amount of ash inside each of them. This strange amount of ash it left behind, very little for what you'd thought it have left, contained the spirits which changed them before and now. Consuming it would guarantee a change back. She was sure to use enough ingredients for three, and there was. Previously, she wasn't made aware that Leo was in need of a transformation too, so she only used what was necessary for two people to change like this.

By this time, the three were like wobbling pups taking their first steps, either using a long branch to steady themselves or using their shorter siblings who held their breath while beside them. They really did stink; their human forms hadn't been washed in over two years, nor had they walked on two feet in that time. She handed one each to them, telling them what they already knew and wishing them good luck on whatever it was that needed them to go through this again. Still, they couldn't leave just yet; they had to move more then three steps first.

In the meantime, Garth and Lily were making the most of their time with Sanali. Garth could see exactly now what Sonya, the Beta Wolf, was talking about. The amount of times she asked them the same questions over and over again, wondering when she'd next see Tony again, even what day it was. He began to see how serious this was getting, how she didn't have much longer left. He vowed to her, from this day forward, he was going to spend time with her, that he'd leave the united pack in the paws of his daughters just to spend time with her. She didn't wish for that though, she wished for him to bring them to her. She has never seen them before, two years and not one measly glimpse of them. Not that she can remember anyway. Garth had to admit, he and Lily never brought their daughters here for fear of them getting hurt. This wasn't exactly the safest pack around, despite being allies. The most of the males were uncontrollable, even with Sanali's rule. The lack of appearing before the pack now making them wonder if she was even fit for leadership and returning to its old ways. Two new, beautiful she-wolves would just be easy pickings for males of this pack. And with Lily pregnant, he was already out of his comfort zone. Still, he promised her she'd see their daughters soon, so they'd never leave his sight, he'd make sure of that.

Sanali offered them shelter for the night after hearing of why they were here, giving the humans a den far from the den areas and Garth and Lily a place right here with her. If the pack found humans in the territory, the rule was to kill on sight, especially after recent events sparked firstly by Leo's arrival in the United Pack all those years ago. Since then it has been a precaution.

The next task was to get back home the following day before night fall, stay for one night only and move out the day after. If Caleb was successful, he'd have a train timetable which they could use to time the next train. Hopefully, some time in the morning.

So the day after the transformations were completed, dusk was a few hours away when Sahara was returning home, escorted most of the way by Eve who had been taking good care of her over the last few days they had been gone. She had turned around to go home herself a little way back, leaving Sahara to look back up to her den and sigh. She then looked back to her side. "Any of you guys know where daddy is?" She asked. She waited, she waited for anything. A "gurgle" a kick, anything. "No? Me neither." She sighed glumly. He was supposed to be back today, they all were. Yet nothing had been heard of them, not even a howl to say they were close. She looked back up to her den before her, another night alone it seems for her. A strong breeze blew yet, blowing her feathers under her shin and rustled the tree just above her den it was built more or less right under. She liked that tree, it was a good sun block during hot days and Leo said it just suited her when she lay underneath. The two called it her thrown when she lay on top of the den, looking down on everyone from on high. Oh those days, shame it wasn't like this now.

With yet another glum sigh, she started walking towards her den, eager for an early night in hopes Leo would be homes soon. She then heard just before she reached the den mouth, a rustle in the trees. Just as she looked up, something came crashing down, bringing leaves and small twigs with it. She screamed at the mass and the freight it brought to her as it then hung ion front of her with…a wild rose? "Miss me?" It smiled. Her eyes were wide with fear at the sight of the human hanging upside down in front of her, her heart racing and her breathing beyond rapid.

"L-Leo?" She asked. "Is that you?"

"Sorry I scared you." He chuckled and flipped himself over and landing crouched before holding out that wild rose towards her. "A peace offering."

"Oh my god, it's really you?" She started to smile.

"Yeah, it's really me." He grinned widely. She brought her nose towards the rose, closing her eyes and taking a deep inhale of its scent.

"Hmm, smells great." She smiled with a flutter of her eyes. "But prove to me that's really you." She then returned to sceptical.

"Take of those feathers, they make you look weird." He answered dead seriously, no joking or humour showing apparent. It confirmed everything.

"It's about time!" She laughed and catapulting herself at him. He flung the rose behind him as he opened his arms to her, catching her in mid-flight in his arms. He laughed with her as he pulled her close to him. "God I missed you." She sighed, this time happily. But then, as she went in inhale his "sweet scent", she then came across one of many things. "And you stink!" She then exclaimed. "Let me go!" She batted his chest, sooner or later forcing him to let go. "You go for two days and come back smelling like you've rolled in caribou crap? Go and wash or something." This time she now ordered.

"Yeah, I didn't think that would happen." He chuckled. "But listen, I wanted to see you first before I went to see Charlie to get some clothes."

"Well go on then." She replied while walking passed him and towards the den. "Because I'm not letting you in MY den before you smell better."

"Oh what?" He whined "I haven't seen you in two days."

"The rose made up for it, now go."

A little while later, Charlie walked across the cabin living room lit dimly with candle light and two glasses of wine in his hands towards London. "Now what did I do to deserve all this? Because I'll gladly do it again." She giggled innocently as he handed her one glass and sat down beside her.

"Just carry on being you, that's all." He smiled and clinking her glass with his before taking a sip. "And because I'm hardly going to see you tomorrow."

"Ahh yes." She nodded after remember. "The school trip, a bunch of kids running wild in a forest full of wolves. What's so bad about that?" She teased.

"Everything, I'll be out before you're even awake."

"It won't be so bad, you know it won't." She replied. "Now tell me, how come this pack here seems to act like dogs around you?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He winked before taking another sip of the wine in his hand.

"What would I have to do?" She acted on being seductive and leaning in towards him.

"Nothing at all." He grinned playfully and leaning in close to her.

"Nothing huh? Come on, there's got to be something?" They were a lips distance away from one another.

"Well, there's is one thing." He laughed deeply, leaning in that final inch…when someone knocked on the front door. It pulled them both away to look towards the front door, only to then have someone bang on it again, this time harder.

"Who would that be? It's too late for anyone else." London wondered.

"Only one way to find out." Charlie grumbled as he placed his glass back down and walked towards the door, that person banging on it some again. He unbolted and unlocked the three locks on the back of it before pulling the handle and opening the door to find three young people stood on the other side. "You guys know where you are right?" He questioned. "You can't be here."

"What's wrong Charlie? Forgot what your own brother looks like?" Leo asked. His eyes widened in that instant, looking Leo right in the eyes before up and down his body.

"Leo?"

"Yeah hi, we don't have much time." He then barged his way passed him and into the living room, bring London to alert at the strange three people she hadn't seen before. He gathered Rick and Ciara together, both at their own dens talking awkwardly to their mates before being brought this way.

"My God, what happened to you? And what is that smell?" He groaned after smelling it.

"Oh please, don't you start too." Ciara added hotly. "I dibs the shower first." She then made down the corridor straight ahead and towards the bathroom.

"Fine, just be quick." Rick added.

"Leo, what happened."

"Hey, what's going on?!" London exclaimed. How was she supposed to take this? Three kids just barged in, one of which has just gone to take a shower without asking. Who were these people? "Charlie, who are they?"

"Err…London, meet Leo, my brother." He then stepped to the side so she could see him better.

"You've got a brother?" She questioned in surprise." How come you never told me?"

"We don't see each other much." Leo answered quickly. "I live with an adoptive family; I was put into care a long time ago and only found Charlie and few years back." She could see some resemblance between them. Their eyes, the hair, even the same nose. "It's good to meet you, I've heard a lot about you."

"Really? How much?" She narrowed her eyes to her boyfriend.

"Hey Charlie!" Rick then suddenly shouted down from the bedroom, his head poking out of the bedroom doorway. "Where's our clothes, it's full off all your stuff." None of them even realised he had gone in there!

It's…in boxes in the attic." He replied his mind now in several places.

"And where the hell is that?"

"London, do you mind…" He simply gestured down the corridor. She was just as confused as the rest of them, but she nodded reluctantly and went down to help. "Ok, what's going on?" He then asked while they were now out of anyone's earshot.

"You know mom and dad are gone right? Well this is our solution."

"And quite a solution I must say. Did you really think this through?"

"Actually, we did." Leo chuckled, both of them now lightening up a little now. "We've got to get into a human area right? Well what's a better way then to become humans again?"

"But how? This just isn't right." He looked his brother up and down again only once he's seen his brother in human body; it was a marvellous thing to see again.

"It's a long story, believe me, you don't want to hear it."

"Well what about Sahara? Does she know?"

"Yeah, I didn't talk to her much. She wanted me to shower before we talk properly."

"Do you know how much of a teenager you sound again? I mean, you actually are."

"Yeah, I guess I still aged normally in this one."

"A seventeen year old parent to be, not so uncommon these days." Charlie chuckled.

"Ha, ha, funny." Leo replied sarcastically.

"So you're planning on going cross country like this just to get Kate and Humphrey back?" Charlie then asked.

"Of course, we all need them back. And like this, things will be ever easier."

"Well good luck." They both looked back down the corridor, watching as London caught a box lowered down from the attic by Rick and then another piling on top. "You know, you're nearly as big as me now, I do think those will fit you guys anymore. Borrow mine."

"I was actually thinking that. Thank bro."

"Anytime." Charlie smiled and fist bumping his brother. "Anything else you need?"

"Some cash might be helpful; wolves don't exactly have paying jobs."

"Sure thing, anything else?"

"A car?" Leo asked sheepishly, of course knowing the answer.

"Don't push it."


	10. Chapter 10 Promises

A Son of Wolves- The Last Kind

Chapter 10: Promises

Garth and Lily couldn't wait to see their daughters again; firstly they needed to find Eve, asking about how the girls were under her distant supervision. They were fine apparently, they organised hunts, border patrols and pack inquiries. They were the perfect leaders in her eyes. They worked extremely well together, she hardly she much of them. They were up during the day, being pack leaders and normal Omega's in-between and going to bed early at night to not be seen until the next day. So if she was correct, by the way they've been behaving, they'd be asleep or on the verge of it right now. It pleased them nothing more then to see their daughters ready to take responsibility over the pack, despite being Omegas. Maybe there was some Alpha flare in them somewhere deep down.

So, now it was a time to head home, to go to sleep and find out how their daughters had faired from their own mouths. Oh….big mistake. Inside the den were exactly what they didn't want to happen and the rule Garth set down strictly. Firstly, upon nearing the den, they started to hear laughter, then chants and celebrations. It caused then to speed up their pace. "Ok, spin it!" Inside the den, Grace and Collette weren't the only wolves inside. Three other wolves, all very close friends of theirs one Alpha she-wolf and two boys, one Alpha and the other Omega, played a game that just made their night brilliant. Spin the bone, the human game but for wolves. A game, stupidly, Ciara taught them. Spin the bone twice, whoever the spiked end points to on both occasions had to kiss, taking it to different levels each time the same two wolves were picked. Level one, a kiss on the cheek, level two, a kiss on the lips, level three, a five second kiss, level four, a full on ten second make-out! They were all friends, this was just a pass time and they all knew it would mean nothing. They were always like this, this just happened to be the first time they played this game.

"We're so screwed if we get caught." One of the boys laughed.

"Oh relax!" Collette giggled. "Mom and dad won't be back until tomorrow, we've got loads of time. Oh Grace, you're first" The bone pointed to her, so who would be the lucky guy? It was spun again, this was turning funny.

"Eeny meeny miney mo, which boy now will get a go." She teased. Garth's biggest rule to both of them, NO BOYS, whether that be friends or not.

"Jason!" They all shouted. "Level four!" These two have already been through the first, second and third, levels, after this they were out of the game. It's what they all wanted, but it was still fun if they were still in, so it was a mixture of emotions. Being sat beside one another, they both leaned in with no hesitation and Grace placed her paws either side of Jason's face to deepen the contact they made.

Outside, two very suspicious parents marched faster. "They had better not." Garth grumbled. Seven seconds into the kiss, it was the exact moment Garth and Lily came crashing into the den to find this site around them. A party, boys, Grace making out with no end with one of them, everything they said not to do!

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Lily practically screamed. All eyes set on the two furious Alpha Leaders and parents stood in the den entrance.

"We are so busted." Collette mumbled.

"Busted and GROUNDED!" Garth growled.

Sweet, sweet relief, nothing could describe it. So what if it was just a shower, but to finally be rid of that reeking smell that could fell the entire pack in one breath. It was a case of digging their nails as hard as they could bear into their skin; it was like trying to scrap off a layer of grease and grim that was the smell, it was hard to clean off and took several long minutes to be rid of it. Ciara was in their for longer then she hoped to be, bringing Leo and Rick to near torture the longer they had to wait for her. In the meantime however, they were able to pick out clothes from the boxes that Charlie had packed. Before he first began living here, this place was made for Leo, Rick and Ciara, Robinson wanting to make it homely enough for them by purchasing a variety of clothes he hoped would fit. This was over three years later now, most of them didn't anymore and nearly all of it didn't suit their "styles". So for that reason, Charlie agreed to lend clothes to his brother and Rick before convincing London to lend some to Ciara after she stepped out from the bathroom.

They were happy with the choices they made, finally something decent to wear and that fit. Charlie was beginning to understand now he wasn't going to see these clothes again, so he was sure to keep his best ones out of the eyes of the younger generation. Not only that, he seized an opportunity that he wasn't going to miss. Leo, being the last of the three to shower due to talking to his brother about what was to happen, upon emerging now dressed and clean was blinded by the flash of a camera. Come on, would you take this opportunity to get a picture of your brother? He didn't have one of Leo like this. As a wolf, yeah, he's got quite a few, but in this body, none at all. "Come on, really?" Leo grinned and shaking his head while swinging the tatty black trench coat around his body and sliding his arms through.

"What? I don't have any of you." Charlie chuckled. "Did you really think I'd let this moment pass? Besides, grandpa has been waiting to see a better picture of you."

"You still talk to them?" He then asked.

"Of course, they're our family Leo. Your blood family."

"Yeah I know, how are they?"

"They'll be better after seeing this." He laughed again while waving the camera teasingly. He then stopped for a moment and took in his brother's appearance. A young man, seventeen, black hair, happy…his brother. "You won't believe how good it is to see you like this again."

"It's only temporary." Ciara replied and coming out of the bedroom behind Leo. "I'll admit, it feels pretty good, but we aren't staying like this."

"So let me make the most of it then." Charlie responded.

"Make the most of it later." Rick added while coming up behind everyone as well. "We've got an early start tomorrow."

"This is going to be one awkward night." Ciara sighed.

Caleb, Nikita and Sahara knew that all too well, Sahara more then any of them. The wolf she married, her mate, the same wolf that got her pregnant and made her carry his pups, was now a human, the same human she watched grow from a baby and helped transform into a wolf. If only things weren't weird enough, now the father of her pups was a human, this was going to be one strange night. She was happy of course he was back, yet she was still that little bit irritated he had to do this to himself. She was due to give birth within the week, if Leo was still like this or not even here then everything she planned would be ruined. It had to go the way she planned, the way she dreamed, otherwise there'd be consequences.

She waited patiently for him to return, lying around the den or finding something to do not too far from it. The hour and a half he was gone felt more like three, so gradually she grew impatient. Two days he was gone, two minutes she saw him after he came back, she just wanted to see him again. Thankfully, it wasn't much longer until she heard movement outside. She brought her head up from her paws and her ears perked, a moment later, that same human she encountered just earlier stepped into the den mouth, a much cleaner smell following. "May I come in?"

"It's your home too silly." She smiled and crawling to her paws to stand. "You smell much better now."

"I feel much better." Just after he finished the sentence, he walked straight into a tree root sticking stupidly. "Until now anyway." He then seethed and rubbing his head, this only made her laugh.

"Come down here, let me look."

"It's fine, just a bump." He insisted and refusing to make it such a big deal.

"Come on human, get down here." This was only building to the awkwardness he knew was to come in a matter of minutes. He knelt down and sat back on his heels sliding his hand off his head while Sahara sat right in front of him, pushing his hair out the way and taking a closer look. A teeny tiny cut, a scarp even, it was nothing.

"I forgot how low things were in here." He said while looking into her eyes.

"It's a big change, you'll get used to it." She replied. No longer was she now focusing on that cut, more so the rest of his head and how different he looked to how she remembers. Her old human obsessed nature once again peaking, taking observations of the changes on him.

"Well this isn't awkward at all." He then chuckled lightly.

"It's not permanent remember." She snapped out of her focus and pulling her paws away. "I still love you Leo, you're the father of my pups, so no matter what you look like, as long as you're here in time, nothing will be awkward." She smiled at him. "Just don't kiss me, that will be." She then turned completely serious.

"I'll be saving it for when I get back." He smiled, continuing to look into her eyes.

"When will you be back?" She then asked, this time turning a little saddened and knowing how closing this could turn out. Premature pups still happen, she could give birth tomorrow!

"Things have change; we could be back anytime in three days." He reassured.

"But what if it happens while you're gone? I can't do this by myself." She was beginning to tear, this had to go right, nothing could go wrong.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." He said while placing his hand on her cheek. "When have I ever lied to you?"

"Never." She couldn't help but laugh a little. "Not at all."

"Then look into my eyes." So she did and he took her paw in his hand. "I promise, I'll be back to take those insults you'll throw at me, in time for you to break my paw and to see my children for the first time. I've never broken a promise, and I won't start now."

Across the pack, wolves were only just beginning to awake when one family had already been for nearly an hour now. Leo, Ciara and Rick, with their mates Sahara, Caleb and Nikita, as well as the rest of the family, Skye, Dom, Jasper, Eve, Garth and Lily. This morning, they were saying their final goodbyes after discussing quick plans. It was straight forward, get to the park Kate and Humphrey are at, get them out and get back here, no fuss, no hanging around. There wasn't much to talk about. Of course, Rick, Leo and Ciara were going, but as of this morning, Jasper and Skye voted themselves to join them. Skye was fast, she was a trained Alpha so she was needed admittedly. Jasper, he wanted some time away from the pack, a little adventure of his own, something to inspire him. For now, all they could do was hang around and wait.

Being the caring brother that he was, Charlie had no problems of taking things to the next level. Giving Leo a car was taking things too far, but he volunteered to go with them to drive them to the park, wait as the get away vehicle and get back here once Kate and Humphrey were freed. They could be back in three days max. This was going to speed things up, and with London planning on seeing her parents today, she would be known the wiser. He had other rangers cover for his work today, this was more important to him.

Last night was awkward for many of them, sleeping beside their human mates; it wasn't exactly normal and something they would think would happen again. Not that it had already happened. They all knew about the three being humans, they've already seen them once before in that body, but to have it happen again…well, it was an embarrassing thought. So it was the reason they all slept more or less back to back in the night, just until all this is over. Leo and Sahara seemed to be the only ones who slept closer, only when she started shivering in the night and he rolled over so she was lying against his chest. It was funny, like sleeping with a dog. Not that he thought of her that way of course.

But that was then, this is now, the time to say goodbye. And time was running out, Charlie came to steady stop a little way from them. "Alright, let's get moving!" He rolled down the window to shout. "We've got to go now if we want to get their before dark!" Now was a time for last hugs and goodbye, Leo however needed something. He walked over the Charlie who handed him something, a few words being exchanged before he walked back over to the tearful Sahara.

"Three days, no longer." She said sternly, he can't be any longer then that.

"Three days." He nodded and smiled. "I'll be back then."

"But what if it happens before you get back? What if it happens tomorrow?" He looked down between then and she followed his gaze and he held out a standard cell-phone.

"Remember how to use one of these?" She remembers, she was there when Charlie taught Eve back when Leo was sick. It was vague but there. "I'll call you every morning and night. You just need to press this button to call me, if you go into labour while I'm gone, I'm coming right back."

"You'd better." She replied. "God, I sound so selfish."

"Don't." He chuckled again and placing the phone before her. "We'll do this together; mom and dad are safe where they are right now, so I don't think they'll mind another few days were they are."

"Leo! Come on, we've got to go!" Skye shouted from outside the car window after she jumped in and Rick shut her and Jasper inside. Sahara, just before he stood up, launched herself at him and wrapped her paws around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hurry back."

"I promise." He smiled and rubbing her back a moment before she let him go. "Take care of her grandma." He then said to Eve standing just behind her.

"I will, now get going." She replied while coming to her side while he blew her one last kiss before walking away and getting into the middle seat of the car. She watched him walk away and then move away as Charlie took the car away towards the Jasper Field gates, tears stinging and welling in her eyes. Nothing could go wrong, nothing…

Over a thousand miles away, Kate walked once again by herself through the forest, weaving around the fenced off paths to avoid the humans little Tia actually now played with. This was day five now, or was it six? She didn't know, nobody did. She watched for a whole hour as that little she-pup ran back and forth along the steel fences with a young human girl on the others side, chasing one another in play. Sure, it was a funny thing to watch, even her father, Ace, thought it was sweet as well, but human were the reason she was here, captive once more, she couldn't look at them, she refused to.

She and Humphrey are continuing with their agreement, don't start any arguments or furious sparks and they'll get along fine. Ace and Danni however, things started to look a little more then friendship now, she can't keep her eyes off him for a starts and he had that look about him too. Adrian, that's the funny thing, he's hardly been around since the day after they were put in here. He disappears for the entire day, returning at night to sleep before being the first up again. Humphrey even tried to follow his scent, but he clearly knows a trick or two, even Kate kept losing it, it just ended in the middle of the enclosure. What's even stranger was how he returned last night with a limp and the faint smell of blood. He's up to something, but what?

"Psst!" She didn't even have a clue where she was when she was snapped out of her trance. To her right, Adrian peeked out of a hedge, an ecstatic glint in his eyes and all across his face. "Hermoso chica!" This was one of the many nicknames he had for her as of lately, but what they meant she didn't know.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kate laughed lightly after calming her down.

"Come quick, I have to show you something." Then as quick as he appeared, he disappeared behind the hedge. Whatever it was it seemed of great importance. Still, she followed, jumping over the hedge and a little ways before she found him again beside the fence that led out into a part of the forest here that wasn't fenced off. One centimetre away from freedom.

"What is it?" She then asked. "And what have you been doing all this time? You keep disappearing."

"Working on a way out of here." He answered while hooking his claws around the holes in the fence and pulling. Kate gasped as she watched him pull on the fence, revealing a giant hole in it, nearly big enough for a wolf to crawl through, but not quite, not unless you want the sharp points of the wire fence to scrap and scratch away against their bodies. It would hurt really.

"You've been doing this?" She looked to him, still in amazement that all this time he's been working in trying to get everyone out. He only grinned from ear to ear. "How did you do this?"

"Through the expenditure of claws." He laughed deeply and gently putting the fence back in its place. What did he mean by that? It was then she thought maybe why, and looking down at his paw she saw. She gasped again, taking it in hers' to have a closer look. The fur was glued together with dried blood, all due to two of his claws missing. His second and fourth claw, both still bleeding ever so slightly. "The fence can hurt me just as much it seems." He added with another slight laugh.

"You're an idiot." She replied. "You should have told us, we could've helped."

"I'd rather my claws then any of yours, angel." Another nickname he gave her, this one she was sure she new what it meant and why he was saying it. Only she didn't react this time, this was far too important. "We can leave now Kate." He continued. "It just needs one more cut, we can leave right now and run." Ok, now she was shocked. She dropped his paw.

"What? And leave everyone else?"

"They don't want to leave, you heard."

"Only Ace and Tia, but not Humphrey and Danni." She snapped disappointedly. "Humphrey is the father to my children, Adrian, I can't leave him here." He sighed with a light grumble, he just wanted to leave and get out right now. "Besides, if we leave now the humans will know, they always know what we're doing."

"So…"

"So, we'll wait until dark, that way we can let the others choose what they want to do and get out in darkness. The humans won't know a thing."

**A way out. A flirtatious wolf. Plenty of promises. Since when is anything that simple? Not with me anyway. Many things happened in this one, I could go through it all but there's two reasons why I won't. One, I need to go out like...five minutes ago! Two, because I know that I'mjustlikeHumphrey will explain it in the reviews far better then I could. ;) Until next time!**

**The FalconWolf**


	11. Chapter 11 Complications

A Son of Wolves- The Last Kind

Chapter 11: Complications

It was a good thing Charlie volunteered to do this, despite knowing how cramped it was going to be on the way home. Even more so, if they knew he was willing to do this, then there was no need for them to change. Caleb did as he said he'd do, he ventured into the nearby town, using his old human survival skills that he teaches as Alpha school each spring to find a train timetable. It was one thing to teach it, but to go through it all again was another. It brought back memories of close shaves, the legend and myth he started, and also how much he still needed to teach. Sadly it was a pointless decision, there were no trains coming their way or even heading in that direction, so that was the main reason they were thankful; towards Charlie. The last reason, he had set up a meeting between the chairmen of the facility, the big boss of the place, and try to explain this giant mess up. He hoped he'd be able to make them see how this was a mistake that wasn't meant to happen, that he'd be able to give them Kate and Humphrey back before more desperate measures were used. "Promise me you won't do any reckless." Charlie then said after explaining his plan to everyone.

"Sorry, no can do!" Skye shouted, she had to while her head was out the window along with Jasper out the other side. Skye remembers the last time she was in a car, with Charlie coincidentally; she wasn't going to let this rare opportunity pass. Just as long as it doesn't include psychotic hunters, a grumpy human and a bear traps that nearly ruined her leg for good.

"Get you're head in." Rick laughed at both of them.

"Oh man, this is so cool!" Jasper's tongue slapped in against his cheek over and over again, eighty miles an hour was the best speed ever! "Can't you go any faster?"

"Don't change the subject." Charlie responded. "Just let me try with this guy first, you guys have to wait here until I get back."

"We can't promise you that much." Leo replied. "If we see an opportunity to get them back then we're taking it."

They'd only been driving for an hour; they had a long way to ago, another eleven hours at least. The meeting Charlie had planned was tonight, by the rate they were moving they'd get there only a few minutes before, so just about on time. It was a round the clock journey, only stopping for fuel and bathroom breaks. This was going to work one way or another, and Charlie hoped his way would. As much against the idea as he was, he wanted to be as far from it s he could. He knew and was reluctant to let the others sneak in and break them out, so for that reason, he was going to stay back as the get away car. This place was high end, top notch filming technology. The smaller, experimental area was full of hidden and fixed cameras planted to watch the pack and observe without getting in the way of their natural behaviour by interfering and simply being there. Charlie knew they were safe where they are, this place was just as secure as the pentagon, only it was built for animals to house securely and humanly. They were being well looked after.

However, no wolf wants to be confined, it just wasn't natural, they shouldn't be this way. Humans may think wolves like the enclosures and even want to stay there, but the majority hate it and want nothing more then to get out. Leo, Rick and Ciara knew all too well just what happens when a wild pack is forced into captivity, they were there when the United pack killed several human after escaping the first zoo they were imprisoned in. Not to mention going insane to the point that Kate and Humphrey didn't recognise their own son. And that was only after a week! They could be the same again, if not worse. They hate one another, god knows if one killed the other or if they both did!

It was a reason Charlie out it foot down, going as fast as he dared without being caught. Leo explained on the trip why they were in the cabin that day, it was an intervention, a place neither could run away while the door was locked. He wasn't mad, Charlie always told him that it was his home as well; he was welcome whenever he wanted, just as long as he was prepared to put up with the wolf act inside of the brotherly one. London doesn't and can't know what Leo lives as, who knows how she could react.

They slept during some parts of the trip, other then the driving human of course. This was going to be a night mission; it would be dark when they got there. Perfect, should Charlie fail then they'd have the cover of darkness to find their way through the complex and find a way to break them out. What were the fences like? Where they breakable? How exposed would they be at that point? This was what was going through their minds as darkness descended over them and the area around them began to turn into forest. Everyone was awake and alert now; Jasper and Skye hunkered down as not to be seen. They were getting close, there wasn't long now.

Meanwhile, everyone had gathered as dusk dimmed its way over the horizon. It had taken all day to find them all, howling was something they hadn't done here yet to any circumstance, so doing it now would only make the humans more alert and aware of what they were doing. A whole day it took to find everyone, and now finally they were all gathered in their usually sleeping spot. Kate was still a little disappointed in Adrian; he wanted to leave the moment he found her, without letting anyone else know of his plan. But she refused to, even thought he continued saying how everyone else wanted to stay. It was a lie, only two wanted to out of four. Was this selfish part of him nobody had seen before?

Anyway, they were all gathered now and Kate already began explaining everything and what Adrian had been up to these last few days. She left out how Adrian wanted to leave straight away for his own benefit; it was common sense that nobody would take well to that. Either way, nobody could believe he did it, at the cost of two of his claws. They could get out tonight, right now even!

"We can leave right now." Kate grinned from ear to ear, her eyes showing nothing but how ecstatic she was about this.

"All the fence needs is one last cut, Amigos." Adrian added. "We can be far from this dreadful place in but a few minutes."

"But I don't wanna leave." Tia then spoke up before looking up to her father who sat just behind her against her back. "I don't want to leave daddy."

"I have to agree." Ace nodded. "We don't know life on the outside, this is the only life we've ever know."

"It's exactly the same as here." Humphrey said. "Only there are no fences and a territory belonging all to us. You'd love it in our pack."

"We've never been in a pack." He persisted. "How would we know how much better it is?"

"Trust me, it really is." Danni replied who sat just beside him. "Just give it a try; I'm sure you'll love it."

"Let's walk and talk, we'll leave when it's completely dark." Adrian then said while getting to his paws. "We have plenty of time to talk."

It was near totally darkness when they pulled into the facility parking. Each and every set of eyes in the car was set to alert. Looking for exits, checking for dangers, cameras, security, everything that could get in the way and everything they'd need to remember to get out. This just felt awkward to Charlie, the only real human in the car and he just knew what they were doing. "Just stay here and wait for me to get back." He said before stepping out and slamming the door shut. They sighed in irritation as they unbuckled their seatbelts and watched him walk across the parking lot to the main building.

"Does he really think we're hanging around here for that long?" Rick questioned.

"Probably, give him a while, he could actually do it." Leo insisted.

"Well I'm not waiting in here." Ciara replied honestly and opening to car door.

"Charlie said to stay here." Jasper warned.

"I'm not going anywhere." She replied innocently and beginning to stretch off her back. "I just need to get out of there for a bit." The others looked at one another, soon enough they were all clambering out in relief to finally be out of the confined areas. As a precaution, Skye and Jasper remained on the side of the car away from the building, they couldn't be seen.

"That's so good." Leo sighed as his spine popped in some areas as a result of pushing his hands skywards.

"So where do you suppose mom and dad are?" Skye then asked curiously.

"Behind the building somewhere probably." Rick answered. "I'll admit, this place looks pretty good."

"It's not home though." Leo added and pacing around impatiently, but mostly just wanting to be moving again. "Let's just give Charlie a chance, it might actually work and all this changing was pointless." He then walked around the car, disappearing from everyone's view.

"Where are you going?" Skye then asked.

"I've got to make a call."

Back in Jasper, Sahara was on the verge of going to sleep, her eyes mere millimetres from closing when a suddenly small light and buzzing sound brought her back to reality. She lifted her head, hazily blinking her eyes and smacking her lips as she sought out what that noise was. After her vision cleared, it was the phone. She went into overdrive and reached her paw out to drag it towards her. "Ok, now how did he say it works?" She whispered to herself. She pressed a green coloured button, silencing the noise and making the picture on the phone change. "H-Hello?" She asked into it.

"Hey baby, just checking in." She laughed softly to herself and laid her head down by the phone, it was just incredible to hear his voice again. "Were you asleep?"

"No, no, I was just…I'm just relaxing." She restrained a yawn, letting it out once she had finished. "Are you there yet?"

"Charlie's just gone in; he thinks he can get them out without us having to do anything." He smiled; amazed to hear her voice also, while sliding down the side of the car and sitting on the ground. "So we could've just changed again for no reason."

"Well that sounds awful silly." She giggled quietly again, closing her eyes just wanting to fall asleep to the sound of his voice. "So you could be home tomorrow?"

"We could be." He answered. "How does that sound?"

"Sounds great." She exhaled loudly. "The pups have been kicking a lot lately. I think they're missing you."

"Say goodnight for me." He smiled with a light laugh.

"I will, goodnight Leo."

"Goodnight Sahara." And with that he hung up, leaving nothing but silence around her and the talks of his family behind him. But not for long.

"I remember a time like that." Bringing his head back up, Leo's eyes became that of the usual shock after seeing Winston sat just before him.

"When was that?" Leo asked, settling after the initial shock.

"I led a group of potential Alpha's to Alpha school at the start of spring, we were ten miles away when we camped for the night and Eve howled to tell me she was late into her heat. In a howl she told me she could be pregnant, and I told her to say goodnight to our pups until I came back to do it myself. We weren't wrong, she was." He remembered that night like it was just last night. Come to think of it, he remembers every day and night of his laugh now.

"Glad to bring back old memories." Leo smiled and tapping the cell against the palm of his hand.

"It's a magical feeling Leo, becoming a father for the first time. Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really." He gasped when Winston was now suddenly sat beside him, no longer there in front of him. He was still sat in front of him when he heard the voice and now he wasn't. Some imagination Leo had. "You're parents had the hardest task, yet they still found that magical feeling when they took you in."

"They wanted a family though, my one was an accident." Winston couldn't help but laugh this time.

"True, but a family it is." He replied while laughing. "A reason you need to get your mother and father out of there."

"We're working on it." He said as he pushed himself out to stand.

"It's actually pretty good in there." Once again he made Leo jump when he was now in the passenger seat of the car with his head out of the open window.

"Stop doing that." He seethed.

"Stop looking elsewhere then." Winston just laughed. "But seriously, it's pretty good in there."

"How would you know?" Leo asked curiously.

"The human's aren't the only ones watching over your mother and father." He winked.

"Leo?" Skye peeked out form around the back of the car. Leo snapped out of his focus, looked to her and then back to Winston, only he was gone now. "Who were you talking to?" _Quick, think of something?!_

"Sahara." He replied and showing her the phone. "Just making sure she's ok so far."

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Skye replied. _Yes, she bought it._ "Come on, we're done waiting."

"It's only been like…three minutes. He's probably not even in the meeting yet."

"Exactly, we can get them out before he even gets back."

Suddenly, there was a loud howl that filled the car around them. Leo quickly moved around the back of the car to find Jasper with his head high in a calling howl directed for their parents. It carried the message _"We're here, we're getting you out."_ Short and straight to the point. It lasted a few moments longer before he lowered it, waiting for a response. Only… "Huh, maybe they didn't hear me." They didn't hear anything back.

"How big is that place?" Ciara wondered.

"Only one way to find out. Let's go." Leo responded.

"Did you hear that?" A working ranger said to his colleague. Two men sat in a station just on the perimeter just outside the fence and behind the building. They were the last line of security that anyone had to get though before entering the observing enclosure. They were also two of the few that were responsible for feeding and checking the enclosure daily.

"Are they howling?" The other wondered, grabbing a torch and getting to his feet, a rifle in his other hand.

"Where are you going?" The first whispered hotly. "If they're beginning to howl as a pack then we can't interfere, this is showing they're bonding, we'll get it all on camera."

"Oh come on, like you've never wanted to watch them howl." The second persisted. "Come on, grab and torch, we'll follow the paths and keep out of sight. They've got to be at the far perimeter."

Also at the same time, or maybe a few seconds later, every wolf's ear's perked to the sound of a distant howl. It made Adrian stop his work on the fence, he was so close to finishing. Not only did Kate and Humphrey's ears perk to this, but it caused them to grow and enormous grin. "Was that Jasper?" Humphrey couldn't believe it; his own son had come all this way for them.

"Who's Jasper?" Little Tia asked.

"That's my son." Kate answered. "He's come here for us."

"As brave as that sounds, how can he help, he's out there on the other side. We can't get out this way." Danni responded.

"No, but we can get out this way and walk around, argh!" Adrian finished with a cry of pain, followed by foreign words that defiantly didn't mean anything nice. He held his paw, seething and cursing in the foreign language he spoke.

"Humphrey, help him."

"No, it's fine, I can do this." Adrian insisted.

"You've lost two claws and ruined the other three, I can finish this." Humphrey replied stepping around Adrian who reluctantly stepped to the side and began licking the blood from his paw. Humphrey took his first, sharpened claw and began sawing at the last link in the fence. Adrian was very nearly there, but he can take a break, he's done ninety nine percent of the work anyway. "So what have you got to prove?" Humphrey then asked him.

"Huh?" Adrian responded.

"You should have said something, we could've helped and you would still have all your claws left. If you were trying to prove something then…"

"I wasn't trying to prove anything." He replied. "I was just leaving this as a surprise."

"And how….nice, of a surprise it was." Humphrey broke that last link with a final slice. He flexed his claws and twisted his paw as a slight wave of pain washed over it. That one minute hurt, god knows how much pain Adrian went through for three days! "We'll need a way to pay you back." He then chuckled after taking his front teeth and pulling on the wire fence, breaking it away from the entire fence and bending it around to the side to hold in place. Adrian just thought, looking passed Humphrey and towards Kate. Yeah, he thought of a way they could repay him. "Alright, let's get out of here!" Humphrey shouted back to the others. "My son is waiting." Kate looked back to Ace and little Tia stood beside him.

"Please, just come with us, we'll take care of you."

"We're staying Kate." Ace just laughed. "We've got everything we've wanted here; this has been our life since the day we were born."

"Are you sure there's nothing we can…"

"There isn't." He chuckled again. "Now go on, go and be with your family. I have mine here." He bent down and nuzzled his daughter who giggled at his ticklish touch. She then looked to Danni.

"I'm staying here too." She smiled. Now this took her by surprise. "I spent four years looking for the perfect life for me, I think this is it."

"Really? How can this be…oh." She came to realise when Danni gestured her eyes towards Ace. They had been getting along very well the moment they met, she's been with him and playing with Tia every day. How was it not obvious before? Ace laughed softly again, stepping closer to Danni and leaning his side against her and she pressed the side of her head against his neck. Tia stepped in to the other side of her father, happy at what this new place has to offer.

"Come on Kate!" She looked back just as Adrian crawled under the hole Humphrey held open. "Let's go home."

"Go on, be safe." Ace said. She leapt at the all, wrapping a paw around the two adults who retuned the gesture.

"I'll miss you all."

"We will too. Be sure to visit." Danni giggled.

"Bye, bye Kate!" Tia said.

"See you around little one." She laughed and nosed the top of her head.

"Oh shit, they're getting out!" Full alert was brought to all of them after those word were heard. To their right, one of the paths could be seen a little away, behind the fence there, two humans carrying weapons watched them. "Call the rangers!" One of them said to the other before they both ran back down the fenced path.

"Quick, go!" Danni ushered

"Let's move Kate!" This time Humphrey shouted with authority. There was no stopping her, she spun around and darted for the hole Humphrey held open and slide underneath it. Danni, Ace and Tia turned around and ran in the opposite direction as Humphrey followed after Kate and crawled out underneath the hole.

Meanwhile, Leo, Rick, Ciara, Jasper and Skye came to a stop behind a small wooden shack in the shadows after hearing distant shouts. Something wasn't right, something has happened. People were running in and out of the building, many loading tranquiliser darts in rifles and others giving orders. "What's going on?" Jasper wondered.

"Maybe they know we're here." Skye added.

"No, that's not it, something else." Leo answered right as the phone in his pocket started vibrating. He scrambled to get it out before anyone heard before answering it.

"Charlie?"

"What have you done?" Charlie asked back instantly and sounding frustrated more then ever before. "This place is like an ant's nest, everything's crazy."

"We haven't done anything." Leo replied innocently and honestly.

"Wolves have escaped." Charlie snapped back, firstly making sure nobody was listening. "They think I've got something to do with it."

"We're not even there yet."

"So you did have something to do with it!"

"No, we never got the chance."

"What's going on?" Ciara whispered right as a group of people came running passed, so they pressed their bodies into the side of the small shack to hide themselves better.

"Mom and dad have got out." He whispered back to her.

"I keep hearing not all of them did, there's still three in there." Charlie added. "But from a camera I saw, Kate and Humphrey weren't any of them."

"What do we do now?" Rick asked. "Where did they go?"

"They'll try to get home." Skye answered. "It's obvious, that's where they're heading."

"Get to the parking lot now. We've got to get out of here." Charlie practically ordered.

"We can't just leave!" Leo nearly shouted back down the line to him.

"This has failed, they aren't here. We'll think of something, now move it!"


	12. Chapter 12 The Trouble Starts Now

A Son of Wolves- The Last Kind

Chapter 12: The Trouble Starts Now

Run and get away, that was all they knew to do, it was common sense really. Humans were hot on their tails; they could hear the distant shouting as they ran blindly into the thickening forest to find a place to hide. "Come on, this way!" Adrian ushered, bending around to the left as human vehicles and lights could be seen in the direction they were heading. They were going the wrong way, Humphrey knew it. Jasper was here for them, and if one of them was then it was likely the others were too. Was it just him that could see they were heading the wrong way? Jasper howled from the other direction, on the other side of the human's building. What was he doing over there in the first place? He'd never have come all this way by himself, somebody else had to be with him. But still, why were they going to wrong way? Why did nobody else notice this?

They needed to turn around, go back the way they came, sneak passed the humans and go around the building to find them, not run the other way! "Kate stop!" He called out to her.

"What? Not now!" She shouted back, clearly not seeing his point at all.

"Kate, listen to me!" He said again, this time more temperedly and coming to a stead stop. Shocked by this, Kate did also, looking around and keeping vigil around her. "We're going to wrong way, we need to turn around."

"Are you crazy?" She replied dumbfounded. "That's the way we came, that's where the humans are."

"Amigos, we can't stay here." Adrian said while keeping lookout around him.

"Jasper is back there, most likely with help." Humphrey added, both parents now ignoring him.

"We can't go back there, humans have blocked us off, it's too dangerous."

"Then what about out son? Our children? They could be in danger too."

"They can look after themselves Humphrey." Kate responded. "Right now we need to look after ourselves." She went to turn around and start running, coming to a fast and abrupt stop after hearing what Humphrey muttered.

"Who's the selfish one now?" A deep, low growl escaped her lips, emanating from the pits of her belly.

"What did you call me?" She asked, her eyes narrowed as she looked back to him.

"You heard me." He replied threateningly, something she hardly sees of him.

"This is not the time for this." Adrian tried top calm the situation, it was futile. But in there eyes, it really was the time, despite what was going on around them.

"How dare you." She snarled and turning to him fully. "I love my children."

"So do I, yet I seem to be the only one here concerned about leaving them back there."

"They're not pups anymore Humphrey, they're grown wolves, they can look after themselves, they've proved it."

"But they're still our children Kate!" They were right in each other's faces now, and still Adrian seemed to be the only one to do something about it after seeing the humans closing in. He jumped in-between the two of them and pushed them apart.

"Look at yourselves!" She now snapped. "We are not going to survive if we are at each other's throats. We must keep moving on."

"I quite agree." Humphrey nodded. "I think I'll just move on." He added looking directly into Kate's eyes.

"So we finally agree on something." She nodded and said coldly. A moment of silence followed afterwards, Adrian just standing to the side ready to intervene while Kate and Humphrey glared at one another. "When we get home, I never want to see you again." He once again nodded in agreement.

"I can't wait."

"We must work together." Adrian added daringly, hoping he wouldn't spark anything more. "We can't let our differences get in the way out here." He then turned to Humphrey. "We can try howling for your son when we get somewhere safe, but not here, otherwise the humans will find us." It was an Omega's job to break up the fights, so what was this Lobo Alpha wolf playing at? "Can we agree to work together to find your home at least?"

Once again, the two parents continued to glare coldly at one another. A long moment of silence, and the sound of humans in the background continuing to close in, passed before eventually they both just nodded. "Ok, now let's keep moving, we can't stay here."

Charlie, Leo, Rick, Ciara, Jasper and Skye were on the move once again in the car, all keeping their eyes peeled open and looking out of their windows for any sign of their parents. This had gone so wrong; they had escaped through a hole in the fence Charlie had found out, also managing to escape before they could start questioning him. This could mean one of two things, the first, they were working together to get back home, the second, they couldn't bear to be around one another any longer that they had to escape. Either way, they were in deep trouble. This facility up here didn't want to lose them; they were out there, in the forest, looking for them right now. Who was this third wolf that escaped with them though? Why didn't the other three get out with them? Maybe they didn't have time before they were caught in the act of escaping. Maybe they didn't want to leave?

It wasn't something they dwelled on, for now it was their parents they focused on. "You guys are wolves, where would you go?" Charlie asked gripping the steering wheel and constantly looking back to make sure he wasn't being followed on this dark road.

"Home, they'll be heading south." Leo replied with his eyes narrowed through the trees they drove passed. "This isn't working!" He then growled angrily.

"We're never going to find them like this." Jasper added. "We've got to get out and find a scent."

"Pull over." Leo said, moments later Charlie did just that. Leo jumped out, opening the back doors before going towards the tree line.

"This place is huge; we might never find a scent." Ciara said while coming to his side.

"Not by driving we're not anyway." Rick added and coming to his other side.

"Are you saying we walk?" Ciara exclaimed. "Have you forgotten we're all expecting nieces and nephews here?" She pointed to Leo beside her.

"Walking is out of the question, tell him Leo." Skye added. He didn't say or do anything, he continued to look into the trees, knowing that somewhere in there was either his mother and father or at least their scent. Driving wasn't going to find them, not while any clues to their whereabouts were in there. He hated this. "Leo?"

"He's got a point." He answered before looking down to her and then the others. "We're not going to find them by driving."

"You can't be serious." Ciara hit his shoulder, hoping to knock some sense into him. "Your mate his pregnant might I remind you, due to give birth soon. It would take over a week to walk all the way back to Jasper from here."

"Not unless we find their scent fast." He responded. "Once we pick up their scent we can run."

"What If they're running too?" Skye asked just as disappointed. "We'll never catch them up."

"Can you think of anything better?" He then asked hotly down to her. "We're never going to find the driving; the roads keep well away from these forests they'll go through."

"Either way…" Jasper added calmer before things became too escalated here. "The longer we stay here then the further away mom and dad will get, we could have missed them already. We need a plan."

"Can I say something?" Charlie asked while approaching. "There's a lake north of the park. I can hang around there for a while and bring you the rest of the way as long as you're quick enough."

"Why there?" Rick asked puzzled.

"The lake is in-between here and Jasper, they'll come across it at some point and if they do before you guys, I'll keep them there until you reach us."

"The North is dangerous, especially for humans, that pack would rip you to shreds." Ciara responded.

"Then I'll go with him." Jasper said. "Better yet, I'll find Uncle Garth; he'll know what to do."

"Are you sure? I mean, it's still dangerous up there." Leo worried.

"We'll be fine." Charlie said. "Keep your phone on you, we'll stay in touch."

"Get moving guys, we don't have a lot of time." Jasper added one final time before turning around and moving back towards the car with Charlie, leaving Leo, Rick, Ciara and Skye standing at the trees. With a honk of his horn, Charlie left with Jasper beside him, leaving the three humans and wolf alone on the dark.

**A Short chapter today guys, be happy, that means more chapter. *gulps* So, it seems Kate and Humphrey have finally had enough of one another, what does this mean for Adrian? The wolf in the middle, i feel sorry for him, having to be around the pair like that. Charlie and Jasper are moving south to try and catch them, a little close to the Northern Pack by the sounds of things. Who will catch who? Will Leo and the gang even catch up with their parents before they tear one another apart? Until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	13. Chapter 13 Look and Listen

A Son of Wolves: The Last Kind

Chapter 13: Look and Listen

It was a ridiculous time in the morning when a strange noise brought a number of the pack away from their dreams. The sun had not yet risen, or even showed signs that it was anytime soon for that matter. It caused newborns to cry, it caused parents to complain due to thinking they'd have a good night's sleep for a change. But for those who's pups weren't at that stage any longer or even had children, it was a case of hearing it and falling back to sleep. It wasn't like that for two though.

After speaking with Leo, Sahara didn't want to sleep on her own again. She spent two nights along, then one with her human mate and then she was expected to do it again. She just didn't want to be alone, and Eve always told her she was welcome in her den any time of the day or night. She took that opportunity to feel a little safer, to have some company. She brought the phone with her of course should Leo call, she wasn't going anywhere without it. Yet that wasn't the source of the noise. She and Eve knew it and who it belonged to, they had come so accustomed to the noise and where it came from that it sprung them both to their paws. Well…after first debating on whether they really were correct of course. Firstly, Sahara was awoken by it, the rumble and roar of a car's engine. Then Eve heard it, bringing her head up. "What in the world is that?" She mumbled sleepily.

"It sounds like Charlie." Quick to react, this was the time they leapt into action by jumping to their paws and walking to the den mouth. Their eyes set on two bright lights coming towards them at some speed, that noise it created grew ever louder the closer it came. "They're back." Sahara sighed in happiness. It was sooner then she expected, but she wasn't going to complain. She'd have her mate back; her pups would have her father back. It come closer and closer, coming to a stop just before the slope that lead to their den and the leaders den just next door. It seemed that the noise hadn't woken them yet. Eager to see Leo again, Sahara marched forwards towards the rise to look down at the car. First Charlie stepped out; it didn't matter to her though, any second now she'd see her mate. Something didn't seem right, Eve seemed to be the only one to notice this, Sahara just waited to see her mate again, that was all she focused on. But why was nobody getting out? Charlie must be letting them out, he must be.

It was at this moment that Garth and Lily finally arose to investigate the noise they were hearing, their daughters far too preoccupied by their dreams to notice the noises coming from outside. Charlie opened the door on the other side, moment later Jasper stepped around the vehicle. This was the moment where Sahara began to see something wasn't right here, why was nobody else getting out. "Charlie? What happened?" Eve asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Jasper, Where's everyone?" Sahara then asked. The car was empty; nobody else was in there, that much was certain. Suddenly, another human noise came from the den behind her.

"We'll let him explain." Jasper responded. Looking back and forth form the den to him a couple of time, Sahara quickly ran back to the den to the phone that lit up and vibrated along the ground.

"Leo?" She said. "Where are you?" She went straight into it.

"Hey babe, look I'm sorry…"

"This better not be a prank, because it's not funny." She tried to find a funny point in all of this. She only heard Leo sigh on the other side. He was sat leaning back against a tree while camp fire cracked and spat a little way from him. Everyone else was asleep around it; he seemed to be the only one who wasn't. "Leo?" Was he gone?

"I'm sorry." He replied brokenheartedly and shakily. He could hardly keep his words straight. "There was a problem, mom and dad got out before we could get to them."

"But where are you? Tell me!" He knew this was stupid. He should have just gone with Charlie and Jasper to let everyone else continue searching.

"We stayed behind; we're going to carry on looking for them."

"You joking right, tell me you're joking." She almost begged. He didn't answer, he just couldn't. "Did you forget I'm pregnant? I'm going to give birth within a few days and you're stuck a thousand mile away?! How are you going to walk back in time?"

"I made you a promise didn't I?" He asked back. "When have I ever broken one to you?"

"There's a first time for everything." She replied angrily.

"Please, I'm so sorry to do this."

"Oh don't bother!" She exclaimed and with a swipe of her paw, she smacked the phone across the den and into the den wall before storming out passed Eve and Lily. She refused to be here any longer, she just wanted to be on her own now. Leo dropped the phone and let it fall down his chest, this time letting his tears fall.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked.

"Home, I can't be near anyone right now." She grumbled.

"It's not safe at night dear, and it's nearly morning."

"I really don't care now, Eve!" She continued walking away.

"Jasper, take her home, be careful." Garth ordered. With a nod, he was fast to walk after her to guide her safely home. A lone pregnant she-wolf was vulnerable to bears, lone-wolves should there be any, anything, it was a precaution.

"We leave tomorrow buddy, I'll meet you back here at mid-day." Charlie said as he passed. With another nod, Jasper continued on followed just behind Sahara.

"Leave? Where are you going now?" Eve asked just before he climbed back into the car. "Tell us everything you know. What happened to my daughter and Humphrey?"

"They managed to escape the place they were taken to when we got there; we didn't have time to get them out."

"So…" Lily knew there was something more to this.

"We guessed they'd start heading south, back here, so we started following the roads when the other thought it would be better if they walked to find their scent and track them down."

"So that's why Sahara's unhappy." Eve then sighed. "Carry on."

"There's a lake about six hours drive to the north of here. I told them I'd wait for as long as I can there with Jasper for them to bring them the rest of the way home. If Kate and Humphrey are trying to come home then they'll have to pass it at some point, so if we camp out and wait, we can catch them before they pass."

"That smart thinking, human." Garth had to admit. "Until you mentioned it's north." He then added seriously.

"That's bordering on the Northern pack's northern borders; they'll kill any human in sight that crosses it." Lily added.

"And that's exactly why Jasper volunteered to go with me." Charlie responded. "We'll look out for one another out there until both Kate and Humphrey or the other come to us; we'll bring them the rest of the way home."

"You don't sound very doubtful." Eve sensed in his tone of voice.

"I don't even know if they're ok, none of us do."

Leo still sat back against the tree, his face buried into his crossed arms as they rested on his knees, silently crying. This hadn't gone the way he wanted it to go; this had gone the exact opposite direction. This was supposed to be a case of search and rescue, but now this was a search, track and retrieve. All with a heavily pregnant mate who now didn't want to talk to him. He should have just gone home with them, he should never have stayed. The chances of missing his pup's birth have just doubled; he wouldn't make it back in time if he walked. Yet this was his only choice now, he just had to be quick.

The following morning, as the sun gleamed up high, silence shrouded and consumed everything around Adrian, Kate and Humphrey. The entire night, the abandoned small den they found was full of the highest tension ever sensed, it was horrendous. Both Kate and Humphrey meant what they said, neither saying another word since their outburst. The group separated to do their own tasks on Adrian's suggestion; he and Kate went to hunt while Humphrey searched for a place to stay. Adrian and Kate would return to this spot and follow his scent until they eventually found him. They slept well apart, still refused to talk to one another or even Adrian for that matter. The entire evening was spent in complete silence, even up until morning when they moved on at first light. And there was only so much Adrian could take of this stupid amount of quietness. Humphrey walked in front of him and Kate a little behind him, each time they caught one another's eyes they'd look away with an "hmf" or a quick glare before one of them would. And that's exactly what he caught them doing now, this was his breaking point.

"Bien, eso es todo!" **(Right, that's it!) **He finally exclaimed as he came to a fast stop. "This has got to stop, both of you walk in front of me and start talking or so help me I'll leave you two to get home by yourselves."

"I'm not walking next to that for as long as I live!" Kate replied sternly.

"And I don't want to catch her grouchiness." Humphrey added.

"You have three seconds, act like civilised wolves and not pups!" He demanded. "One…" The two parents glared one another without blinking. "Two…" This was pup-like they were adults for crying out loud! They can choose what to do. "Three." But they weren't going to get anywhere like this. So like pups being scolded and ordered by their parents, Humphrey groaned in annoyance as Kate growled in anger before she walked passed Adrian and to Humphrey's side to continue walking with Adrian's beady grey eyes. "Start talking." They weren't close, but enough for Adrian to be a little happier. "Now." He grew a little angry again when they still didn't talk.

"I wonder how the kids are doing." Humphrey was the first to say something, looking ahead of him and away from Kate and her gaze which looked ahead all the same.

"I'm sure they're ok, they can look after themselves."

"Even Jasper? He was still back there."

"He won't be on his own; he'll have brought someone with him."

"What about Leo and Sahara? Think we'll get home before she goes into labour?"

"I hope so." She sighed. "I wanted to be there for that moment."

This was good, they were finally talking, Adrian smiled at them from behind. Yet he still knew this was either going to be a short moment that they were like this, or it was going to take a lot more of these before they were being friendly again. Either way, they were all still going to need one another if they wanted to get home. They were in uncharted territory, a place they didn't know, anything could happen out here and anything could come their way.

He froze at the sounds of something not far away, his ear perked and he leaned towards where it came from. Was it…? "Mi Kate, Humphrey." He called to them, quickly bringing them to a stop. "This way!" He then darted to the left and through some plants, bringing the other two to confusion.

When they caught back up to him, it was just when he ran full speed into a stream, floating on his front with his head submerged to greedily lap up the water. They were so thirsty; water was something they hadn't had since the morning they escaped. "Yes, water!" Humphrey said happily and bringing his water to a trot and using the same technique as Adrian by jumping into the water. It was great, the weather was hot and they were parched, this was a gift from someone up there for sure. Kate smiled and sighed in thanks and relief as Humphrey began using his paws to wash the water over his face as Adrian rolled onto his back and continued to float around. Kate, being the adult, Alpha she was, with pride simply lowered her head down to the water and began to lap the water quickly. Oh how cold it was, perfect.

Suddenly, Adrian splashed her, a few drops landing on her muzzle and head, therefore making her head come back up to see his sheepish grin. "Yeah, I'm not playing." She said.

"Oh come on mi Kate, the water's so cool." He grinned and wading through towards her.

"I'm ok thank you right here." She leaned down to drink again when she slipped on the rock. Quick to react, Adrian grabbed her paw and used his other to hold her back from falling in. But this was perfect, Kate felt and saw his grip around her paw tighten, a devilish grin spreading across her face. "No, Adrian, don't you dare!" Just as quickly, he pulled and dragged in into the water. She cried playfully as she slipped in and managed to keep her head above the water. He laughed as she clambered back out, gasping as the coldness of the water dripped from her. "It's not funny!"

"So are you laughing?" He laughed with her. She shook dry, tiny water droplets splashing all around her before she stopped, sat down and set to work on brushing down her fur again. "Oh…have I ruined your fur, hermosa?"

"Ok, seriously, what does that even mean? You keep on calling me that?

"Hermosa? It means…beautiful." She froze in an instant, quickly looking behind him to find Humphrey still floating on his back and therefore with his ears under the water so he couldn't hear a thing.

"So when you've been called me "Hermosa Kate", you mean you've…"

"I don't lie." He replied with a nod. "You shine so much brighter then the sun, Kate." He couldn't be serious, he has to be joking. She's never had anyone call her that since she and Humphrey were together. "But come, drink, we must press on." He stepped out; shook dry and walked on passed her with a friendly smile to brush down his own fur.

She looked back to Humphrey in the stream, then back, then back again. What was going on? What was this torn feeling? No…it can't be…she can't…Adrian?

**You've got to love a bit of Spanish, what girl can't resist that language or accent after all? Besides, cursing sounds so much better in Spanish anyway. But back to the story. Things are heating up, Sahara's pissed, Leo's breaking down, Kate's trapped and being torn, the father of her pups of the young, devilishly handsome lobo? What would you do? Until next time! :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	14. Chapter 14 Split and Torn

A Son of Wolves- The Last Kind

Chapter 14: Split and Torn

Adrian, Adrian…Adrian and flipping Adrian again! Why was he now all Kate could think about? Why was she experiencing the same feelings, she knew all too well, on the day she first felt something towards Humphrey? On that night they first howled wit one another. It was like that night all over again, those butterflies in the belly, the headache when she thought about it long enough, the stuttering and loss for words, and finally the sudden, more intense attraction to him, luring her away from Humphrey with these names he's been calling her. "Hermosa", meaning "beautiful", "Mi Kate" sooner or later she found to mean "My Kate". Falling for Adrian? That strong, handsome, devilishly charming Lobo wolf? Please, like she ever would ever do that.

But she knew this feeling very well, it was indeed the sensation she experienced with Humphrey, admittedly, even with Garth the night they first met to become mates once all those years ago. But now, now it was with…Adrian. It made her feel sick, this wasn't right, she can't be. Sure, it was over between her and Humphrey, she didn't want to take back anything she said to him last night, and he didn't either. She only wanted to see him if it ever came to it, she was more then happy to never see him again. Maybe whenever one of the children was getting married, other then that, never! Kate felt nothing towards her former mate, it didn't work out, they failed. Yes, the kids would be disappointed and most defiantly heart broken, but this was how things were meant to be. _"Let's just get through this and go our separate ways."_ Kept running around her head, work together now, leave each other when they get home.

But it wasn't Humphrey that made her feel this way now, it was Adrian. All morning they walked, occasionally talking too, and in that time, Humphrey and Kate only spoke when necessary, but Kate and Adrian however…like they were the best of friends. It was something Humphrey found a little suspicious, a little curious even.

What was this sudden, strange, new behaviour of there's? It was something he wondered all morning and to the beginning of the afternoon when they came to a stop after travelling what must have been over twenty miles to this rocky, mountain area. They ascended uphill, traversing steep hills and steep cliff-like faces to this wild, uncharted territory. Trees were near absent here, all that seemed to live here were rocks, boulders and the odd tree hear and there. Adrian leapt onto a large boulder, slipping a little before standing tall to look over the view stretched before him. Human settlements, human roads and stretches of fields and forests stretched out before him. This next leg of the journey would prove tricky, this area was human populated, it would test their stealth to sneak through unnoticed. But from the distance it seemed to be, they wouldn't be there until tomorrow. Looking behind him, Kate pounced on a smaller boulder just beside him, a slight pant from exhaustion and breathlessness. "Oh please tell me we don't have to go through there." She whined after setting her sights on the large human town a few miles away.

"We may be able to find a way around, but it will cost time."

"We'll take it." Humphrey replied as he climbed over the incredibly steep hill they all just walked up. "We shouldn't run more risks then necessary."

"I'm impressed Humphrey." Adrian said with all honesty. "We've set quiet a pace today, yet you've been behind us all the way."

"Living with an Alpha for a mate and with half my children being one too, you don't have much of a choice other then to push yourself more." He panted. Living all these years with Kate, he didn't have much of a choice other then to stay at the same pace as her. So it was no surprise his fitness was a little higher then what it should be.

"Well have no fear; we shall rest here for a moment." He chuckled while hopping down from the large rock.

"Thank you." Humphrey breathed loudly as his legs slipped out either side of him, his tongue flopped out and he fell to the floor exhausted.

"Not for long though." Adrian suddenly continued as he walked passed. "We need to reach that human place before nightfall."

"I won't let you down, sir." Humphrey feebly and sarcastically muttered with a slight laugh while saluting him before letting his paw fall again. Adrian waked around him and jumped upon another rock, looking back in the direction they came in. In the far distance, he could still see the forest they came from, where they were held captive. They had so far to go still. Looking back, he over hears something he never expected to hear.

"You look thirsty." Kate said. Humphrey opened his eyes, his head and eyes lifting when he came to find Kate standing over him. "There's a river just down there." She gestured with her head. Her voice showed some care and worry, but other then that, it was awkward and somewhat cold. "You may want to get some water before we move on. Who knows when we may find water again."

"What about you? Do you need some?"

"I drank earlier, I'm fine thanks." She replied then turning around. Humphrey, not waiting another moment crawled to his aching paws before leaping over a large log and onto another rock. Looking down, there was a river a dozen feet away, he could use a good drink right about now.

"You didn't drink." Adrian said, making Kate look back to him. "We haven't passed a river since this morning."

"I know, I know." She sighed. "I just don't want to be on my own with him."

"You may have to at some point on this trip." He responded. "From experience, it's better to try sooner rather then later. Get used to being in that zone, Hermosa."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" She asked. "I know what it means now; I don't know what you're thinking but…"

"I don't lie." He answered with a smile. "I say what I feel and what I see. I don't keep secrets."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked curiously.

"It means I'm telling the truth when I say you're beautiful. Humphrey was lucky to have you." He answered. This was only making things worse for her, if only he knew what he was doing to her. "Now go and get a drink, we leave in fifteen minutes."

Meanwhile, Humphrey slowly lapped up the water of the slow flowing river. He needed this, it was cool and he was overheating, it was just what he needed right now. He splashed the water over his face afterwards, letting his head over the water making it ripple as each drop fell back down. He could see his reflection; he certainly wasn't the wolf he used to be. So laid back, fun loving, a lack of responsibility, outrageously goofy and somewhat immature. Now, he had responsibility, he was a role model, he was stressed, he was getting old, he had grey and white hairs in places he never had before. He had at best a good four years left; this wasn't how he wanted it to be. He wanted to die with his mate and children around him, still as a happy family. He wanted him and Kate to grow old together, that's what they vowed to do on their wedding day. He guessed it was just never meant to be that way, that they were to do everything together other then die as mates. Become best friends, fall in love, get married, have adventures, have kids, have more adventures, the occasional lovers quarrel, grow old together, celebrate the birth of their grand-pups, but clearly, not to die in one another's paws.

It was a dream they both once shared, that they both wanted one day. He loved Kate then, and even now, he had to admit there was something there that still made him feel for Kate. He wanted her again; he wanted to be with her once more, to love her, to hold her, to be her friend, a shoulder to cry on, a partner in crime, a mate. His heart was breaking the more he was she was drifting away from him, he wanted to take back everything he said to her last night to moment he said it. But it had already been said. He had to thank Adrian to a degree; he did get them talking this morning a little bit. But he was up to something too; there was something about his behaviour towards Kate that reminded him of how he used to be around her all those years ago. The flirtatious, playful behaviour, the usage of his own language with words only Kate seemed to know the definition. It was tearing him inside to see her moving away from him, knowing full well Adrian was drawing him to her.

He needed to deal with this. He looked around him, nobody was there, nothing was here other then rocks and a this river. Looking back at his reflection, he remembered what he once told his youngest children a long time ago. _"Howling, the best way to relieve your pain and desires."_

"**You never told me, true love was going to hurt,**

**True pain I don't deserve, truth is I never learn."**

He tried to keep it quiet, but it wasn't quiet enough. You can only make a howl so quiet after all. Coming down the hill, Kate stopped and her ears perked to the sound of a voice. She looked around a boulder as Humphrey lay on the floor, his face looking directly into the water and away from her. He didn't know she was here, so what was all this?

"**I had to go through hell to prove I'm not what you say, had to meet the Devil just to know you again.**

**I keep…going to the river to pray, 'cause I need…something that can wash all the pain,**

**And at most, I'm sleeping all these demons away, but your ghost, the ghost of you of keeps me awake."**

This was...it couldn't be. Was this…a howl of pain? Kate translated the howl in her head, her ears heard the howl, but her mind heard the words. He was hurting, badly it seems. Did he…still love her? After everything she said to him, after everything he said to her, he still felt this way? She slipped around the boulder when he got up and turned towards her. He walked straight passed her, unaware of her presence as she pressed her body as tight to the rock as possible. She watched him begin to clamber back up the rocks to Adrian, leaving her with more sensations.

There it was…that regret, soon followed by the pain of losing him. Feelings of old came to her, emotions she thought had been long lost since the day they started arguing. A spark, a tiny ember, representing something towards Humphrey that was just waiting to ignite once more.

Taking it slow after a ridiculously long lie in, Leo, Rick, Ciara and Skye were up and on the search for their parents scent. Leo hardly slept; he couldn't after the phone call from last night. He was up most of the night thinking of ways to apologise and to speed the search up, he had nothing, nothing other then to just get on with it. It didn't help the fact that they overslept; it was Skye who was up first, only waking when an acorn landed on her. She was quick to wake the others up and begin the search for a scent.

Everyone knew the stress Leo was under, they could sense and see it on him. He was eager, refusing to stop until they found evidence Kate and Humphrey came this way and a direction they came and left in. After only being awake for five hours, they didn't find anything, but that didn't mean they wanted to stop. They would walk in zigzagging lines, spanning over miles of forest area before moving another way, hoping at some point they'd come across something. "This is harder then I thought." Ciara said while taking a look around.

"It's like finding a needle in a haystack." Rick added. "One scent, and it could be anywhere!" He was now growing impatient.

"Not to mention I'm getting hungry." Skye said in agreement. "Leo we should find food and water, we can't go on like this."

"And you never know, mom and dad might have had the same idea." Ciara added. He didn't seem to get a say anyway, not when Rick then spoke…

"I can hear a stream this way, let's go check it out." And before he knew it, they were following him, leaving Leo to bring up the rear. They had a point, if they were in need of water at this point, then Kate and Humphrey would too, so there could be something there.

Pushing a hedge apart, he stepped out to find Ciara on her knees and Rick squatting down to bring handfuls of water to their mouths while Skye however was already wading through the water, enjoying the sensation of the water running over her coat. Before Leo could join them though, his pocket began to vibrate, more specially, the phone inside it. Only one person could be calling it, and he hoped to god it wasn't the reason he hoped for.

"Hello?" He asked. Nobody answered, all he could hear was a feeble cry in the background. There was a moment of temporary relief; it wasn't a physical pained cry, more so a saddened cry. "Sahara?"

"I'm sorry." She wept. She lay on the floor of the den; her paws covered her face with Eve sitting beside her for comfort. It was her idea she called again, also as a test that the phone didn't break after she threw it against the wall last night.

"Hey, hey…it's ok. I'm the one who's sorry." He smiled and cooed as he slowly lowered himself onto a log to sit. At least she wasn't angry at him anymore.

"I didn't mean to shout." She sniffed sliding her paws off her eyes to look at the phone. "I'm so sorry, I-I just…"

"Listen…I'm the one that put you in this." He said softly.

Ciara looked back to find Leo talking, firstly what seemed to be himself, then the hone came in sight. Rick followed her gaze before speaking. "Think he's in trouble?"

"It doesn't look like it." She shook her head. "They're probably talking it over; you remember what he said about last night."

"Think we should say anything?" He then wondered.

"No, leave them to it. It's best we don't bring it up."

"It's just…" Sahara continued tearfully. "After everything we did, everything you promised me, that's all at risk now."

"Have I ever made a promise to that I didn't fulfil?" He asked. "I promised to take care of you, and I did. I promised to take the insults throughout these two months and I have. I promised to be there when we welcome our two children into the world, for you to break my paw and watch over you and them, and I will. I will be there to take care of you and our children when this day comes."

"I know." She couldn't help but smile a little and laugh. "As long as you are there to see one of them born, that's all that matters to me."

"And I will be." He chuckled lightly. This was when Eve patted Sahara on the back, a physical way of saying well done, before leaning down to the phone herself.

"I knew you two would talk it over."

"Grandma? You're there too?"

"You're mate needed a nudge." She giggled lightly. "Where are you?"

"Regrettably, still far away. We haven't found anything to show mom and dad came through here. We're still looking, once we do, we can pick up the pace."

"Well get to it, we don't know how much time we have on this end."

"We'll try our hardest. I love you baby."

"I love you too." And with that, he hung up with a smile on his face. He was happier now, he was happy as long as his mate was. He rested his elbows on his knees, clasping the phone in both hands as he became lost in his thoughts. This was good, now all he needed to do was get home, and fast!

He returned from his thoughts, his vision snapping back and the first thing that caught his eyes was a print in the earth. A wolf print at that, it was far too large to be any dog. As curiosity got the better of him, he slid off the log and placed the phone back in his pocket. He gently caressed the print with his hand, careful not to disrupt the print. It was running into the stream with some force, either this wolf really needed a wash or it was very thirsty. He then grabbed it, taking a handful of earth and dirt with him before bringing it to his nose to take in the smells. It was in the first second of that inhale that he opened his eyes widely; he knew this scent from anywhere. "Guys!" He called out, gaining all there attention. "I got something!"

Skye wadded back through the water to get out while Rick and Ciara scrambled to their feet. It was then that Leo saw another print; this one didn't belong to this wolf. He took another grab at it, taking more grass with him to inhale that scent. "What is it?" Ciara asked.

"I found mom and dad's scent." He smiled happily. "Good idea Ciara, it was a good idea to come here."

"Oh please, it was common sense really." She replied bashfully. Skye shook dry, and afterwards she made her own discovery.

"Are those mom and dad's prints?"

"Sure smells like it." Leo doubled checked, taking another smell of the grass.

"Then whose tracks are these?" Before her, a third set of tracks lay with a third foreign scent. "I don't know this scent."

"Didn't Charlie say three wolves escaped? Maybe this is the other one." Rick said.

"I wouldn't have thought they were travelling together." Leo responded as he dropped the grass and clapped his hands together before standing up. "They must have made a friend back at the centre."

"So they came here, but where did they go?" Skye then wondered.

"You guys are Alpha's, if this was you, where would you go?" Rick then questioned.

"Well, they're lost right? So I'd find out where I'd need to go for starts." Leo responded.

"Well that narrows things down." Rick mumbled.

"I'd go to higher ground." Skye then said. "Get the lay of the land, use it to find which way I need to go."

It was then Ciara's eyes drifted off and away. "And what better then on a mountain." She pointed passed them, and following her arm, she was pointing directly at a rocky area visible over the trees, full of steep hills, dozens of cliffs and only getting higher and higher. It had to be at least twenty miles away, give or take. "That's where I'd go."

"And its south, they're still trying to get home." Rick agreed.

"Then let's run, we haven't got a lot of time." Leo said, taking off in that direction with his sibling's right behind him.

With night falling, Kate was having her "in the middle moment. Stuck between two males, her former mate and the young potential, she was torn in terms of choices. This was the most sensation in her life. Worse then heat, worse then labour, it was making her sick. To her left, Adrian lay perched on a rock with his fore paws crossed and his eyes closed, not asleep though only resting them for the time being. To her right, Humphrey lay with his back to her. As far as she could tell, he was using a claw to draw something in the dirt. She knew he had a creative mind, the times she used to return home to find a note or a picture he had drawn for her. She didn't have a clue what to expect this time.

She found herself looking left to right, finding a good and bad point about each of them. She had feelings for both of them, an attraction, even to Humphrey after hearing his howl earlier in the day. The tiny ember of something for the grey wolf had grown to a dull flame, but it was still yet to burst into flames. Looking left, her mind came up with reasons to like Adrian _"He's charming, handsome, young, honest…"_ and so on, the list was endless. Then to Humphrey _"The father of my children, my best friend, goofy, adventurous..."_ and so on. This was their overnight stop, they had climbed back down the mountain and were only a few miles away from the human town they needed to sneak around. So now this was all Kate could do.

She looked back to Adrian, taking in his appearance and once again beginning to make a list. One certain wolf wouldn't stand for this. Being blind to his presence, Winston sat on her left side, as usual, with a smile. He knew how she was feeling; it was just how he was now. Torn, split in two, who should she choice? He knew exactly who. "Turn the other way dear." He said and giving her cheek a slight push to turn her head.

Looking back to Humphrey, Kate increasingly wanted to continue what she once started with him. She knew they shared a dream of living a complete life together. But then again…they ended it already. The wolf world wasn't the same as the human world they learnt from their human children. Apparently, it was a complicated thing to go through to leave their mates. But here, all it required was a matter of words, and those words had already been said. It was this reason that made her look back to Adrian. So what if she was two years older then him? He was clearly interested in her; otherwise he wouldn't be acting this way to her.

Winston only began to laugh gently now, this was turning humorous. "Now what did I say sweetheart?" He asked, despite knowing she couldn't hear him. "Look to Humphrey." He said turning her head back to him.

But as far as she was aware, she was in control of her own actions. She would never have looked back to Humphrey unless she had the nudge from her invisible father. Finally, she gave in, a headache starting to grow more apparent. She sighed and stood up, turning around and walking to a fallen tree that would make a good shelter against the wind that the sensed was on its way tonight. Here, she curled up into a tight ball, laid her tail across her face and let out a finally long sigh before closing her eyes.

Once again, and as always, Winston stood over her, lying down on the tree and caressing her cheek with his paw. Although he could feel her, she couldn't, it was this that once more made him smile. "Oh my sweet Kate, what have you gotten yourself into?"

**First of all, sorry for the late update. I've been working much more now so little time to work on any stories. I'm not gone guys, i will not leave you-midway through a story. It's a good habit of mine that i can't start something and not finish it. I also finish what i start, so have no fear. :)**

**So Kate, stuck in the middle of it all, who does she choose? The father of her children? Or the fresh, young Adrian? Each have feelings for her, but who does she choose? Can Winston (whatever it is he is) keep her mind set on Humphrey? Can Leo and the gang catch them before her decision is made? Review and read on to find out. Until next time. :)**


	15. Chapter 15 The Old Days

A Son of Wolves- The Last Kind

Chapter 15: The Old Days

Crouching down to the ground towards an imprint in the ground, Ciara gently scrapped her fingertips over the tracks. They were exhausted; they planned to rest now here in this rocky landscape and move on later, it was an aborted plan when they discovered more evidence of their parents being here. Leo suddenly came beside her, kneeling down to her right. "We're gaining on them." He concluded after seeing the freshness of the tracks. She nodded to confirm it.

"They must have stopped here for a while before moving on." Looking up, the bright lights of a large town illuminated the area around it. It was in the path of the journey home, so they could take the easier, but longer route, around it, or the shorter, far dangerous route through it. Either way, they were heading in that direction. "Get Rick and Skye, it's about an hour's run, we can still catch them."

There had been a change of plans. The original plan was to stop the night just outside the town and make a move at first light, but after rethinking it, the night would provide shadows to hide within. It would conceal them far better under the cover of darkness, stealth is what they needed for this and moving out now rather then later was their advantage. Surprisingly, it was Humphrey's idea for this. It was both Adrian and Kate's plan to rest now and move out in the morning, so it came as a shock to find he was now the one coming up with the clever plans and tactics despite being an Omega. Since when were they the ones coming up with things like this? Kate actually had a moment where she was impressed by him; she even admired him for a short moment. Nether the less, it was agreed, so they moved out under cover of darkness.

And this is where it brought them, to the edge of the forest, looking under neither a fallen log at the human infested area. "Well that was a great plan, amigo." Adrian sarcastically said. Cover of darkness? Yeah, that was going to be a problem. This place was lit up like it was still daytime, dozens of dirty humans walked around this place, using giant machines fixed down and going into the ground. Giant metal boxes that littered the area could provide some cover to weave around the though, among some other human machinery and vehicles, this was all that seemed to be here to hide them.

Looking up to a flickering light attached to a sign, Kate narrowed her eyes to read what it said. "Rickshaw and Son's Oil Refinery." Of course, she didn't have a clue what this meant or what this place was, but somebody had to voice this thought anyway seeing as it was on everyone's minds. "What is this place?" Adrian muttered in near disgust.

"When it comes down to humans, it could be anything." Humphrey replied.

"I still say we go around, we'll never be able to get through without being seen." Kate said, she had always had doubts about this plan.

"Oh come on mi Kate, what's life without a few little risks." Adrian grinned.

"When you get to know us better, you'll know we've taken more then enough in our lifetime." Humphrey replied with his own amused grin and slight laugh.

"Back on track boys." Kate hissed. "How do you propose we get through here?" Focusing more on the task at paw, the three started gazing around, looking for hiding spots and a path through. Once again, to their surprise, it was Humphrey spoke up first.

"What about that way." He pointed to their left where a row of those giant metal boxes lay; it would prove some cover most of the way. "I say we go one at a time, two can look out while the other makes a run for it." There was still a good gap of about twenty metres before it, and there was nothing to hide behind or under in that space.

"Perfect, I say you go first." Kate responded, quickly bringing Humphrey to look at her bewilderedly. "It's your plan, you lead the way."

"I'm just the Omega, aren't you trained to deal with situations like this?" He asked back.

"Yeah, but you seem to be the only one thinking of these ideas."

"We are not doing this again!" Adrian snapped quietly before things escalated. "Kate, you will go first." Her ears dropped a little, she felt like a scolded pup. "Humphrey will go next and I will go last. We will cover each other, keep it quick and quiet. Got it?" They both nodded, neither saying a word. "Good, now Kate, come here." Humphrey shuffled backwards on his paws, letting Kate crawl to Adrian's side. "Run straight to the crates, do not stop, signal us if it's too dangerous."

"Guys, we got company." Humphrey suddenly seethed. The pressed their bodies into the ground as the sounds of a human car came speeding towards them from the side, coming to a sliding stop. They instantly shuffle away, slinking back into the darkness of the trees and under the log they hid under to avoid detection.

"Don't you ever wish for a better job?" A human said as the vehicle was shut off and two stepped out, both stepping around to the other side. "I mean, all we do id hang around all day, we never actually have to do anything."

"It's not too bad; it's good pay for having to sit around all day." The second replied. Adrian covered his mouth with his paw, meaning to keep quiet, before he motioned for them to follow him. Together, the three of them crawled out from under the log, across the small gap between them and the car and nervously and cautiously slithered underneath the car. The human's feet were in touching distance, they WERE, until they both moved around again to the front of the vehicle, one of which jumped onto the front, seemingly sitting on it while the second simply leaned against it. "And we do get to have a little play every now and again of course." The same human then chuckled before leaning down, dropping a heavy object onto Humphrey's tail that peaked out from the side of the vehicle. He resisted the urge to cry out and yelp from the sudden pain, also, and as well as Kate and Adrian, the freight of a rifle's barrel pointed directly at them as it lay on the floor! "Damn it." The human sighed, leaning down to pick it back up again and rest it against the front of the car beside him, this time making sure it didn't fall. "These guys are paid to work the oil machines and we're paid to protect them."

"Are you ok?" Kate asked…caringly. As much as Humphrey surprised by this, it was natural for him to reply this way.

"What do you think"? He seethed back angrily while clasping his tail.

"Let's just keep moving." Adrian whispered back. "Kate, you're up." They focused back on track, and Kate shuffled back beside Adrian, just get to the containers and signal us if it's safe."

"Ok." She nodded.

With that, Adrian slowly and carefully crawled out from under the car, looking around him and mostly to his right where those humans only lingered a few feet away, still in touching distance! They were looking away, ahead of them, this was perfect. He quickly backed up, patting Kate's back and ushering her own. "Quick…go, nobodies looking. She made her moved, taking the first few steps out slowly and carefully, looking to her right frequently but having her sense reached out around her at the same time. After the first few feet were cleared, there was no stopping her, she bolted as fast as she could. Her heart beat fast from the adrenaline of being in this situation, it was like the old days of being an Alpha. The tests she had to perform during Alpha school, this was bringing back memories. She hurried, slamming her side regretfully against the metal container as she hit it and stood still. She made it, she was safe for now.

"Ok Humphrey, you're up." Adrian whispered. He crawled forwards, readying to make his run. Kate leaned around the edge of the metal crate, taking a good long look down the edges of the crates to see the way. It was clear; to the left side was a fence and the right was several crates lined up beside one another providing the best of cover. It went more then half way, it was perfect.

She appeared back around the edge, giving a slight nod and a paw wave. It was the signal. Adrian then pointed upwards and around towards the humans, once again, Kate nodded in return. They were still looking the other way, it was perfect. "Go amigo." He patted the grey wolf's back, and using Kate's technique, the first few steps were smooth and careful, the remaining were a dash sprint to the other side. However, it didn't go as smoothly on those last few paw steps. He ran faster, and as a result when he hit the crate, it made not only a loud noise, but an echoing boom as it bounced around inside the metal. The humans looked up, and at the last moment Kate grabbed him and pulled him around to conceal him.

"You hear that?" One of the humans asked.

"Probably just someone moving the crates around. Chill out man, don't worry so much." And with that, they turned back and away.

"Next time, don't grab me so hard." Humphrey panted. Looking back to him, Kate saw the small scratch marks she left on his shoulder. Was he really going to complain about that?

"It could've been much worse." She seethed. "You could've been shot so I hardly think a small scratch is worth complaining about."

"Who said I was complaining?" He questioned and lowering his paw.

"Well you didn't say think you either." She snapped again before turning her attention back to Adrian. "Just keep a look out that way." With a gruff, he turned around and took watch on the other side they intended to walk through.

Meanwhile, Leo, Ciara, Skye and Rick sprinted for all that was worth. Running downhill only made them move faster. They were gaining on their parents, from the scents that had found, they only came through here around an hour ago. The town was no more then fifteen minutes away, from the smells, some kind of oil plantation had to be coming up. It filled the air with its putrid scent; this was going to be interesting.

Adrian crept forward to when his paws were at the edge of the car. Kate gave him the signal, so he went to stand up. But then the humans moved, and Kate gave him a second signal, holding her paw up to stop him which thankfully he did.

"You don't think we should move elsewhere do you?" Asked one of the humans as the second jumped off the car and brought a match to his face to light a cigar.

"This is the only place I can smoke, besides, nobody will ever notice anyway." He mumbled and he shook the flame out. "We're the guys that nobody notices." He then sat back down against the front of the car, turning away.

Kate gave Adrian the gesture again, only then to stop him when the second human stood up, stretching off his limbs with a yawn. "God I need to go to bed. This is the third night shift in a row." He exclaimed.

"You're getting paid aren't you?" The man smoking questioned. "Quit complaining, or I may have to find something else to shoot."

"Please, I've seen your gun and your shooting." That younger, seemingly cockier human said will reaching down and grabbing the rifle resting on the car. This was dangerous, now one was armed, Kate gave Adrian the signal to move back and wait, and so he obeyed and moved backwards. "You couldn't hit a buck even if it couldn't walk. And you're crosshairs are seriously out of line."

"Don't you dare." The older human replied humorously and jumping to his feet, keeping the cigar in his mouth while snatching the gun off his fellow patrolman. "You've just got to treat her right." This was perfect; they were both facing the wrong way.

"What's taking so long?" Humphrey seethed and taking a little peek around Kate's head.

"Shush!" She snapped back. "Keep watch that way." She gestured back behind him He simply "tutted" and began mumbling.

"Keep watch that way, I'm not freaking Alpha." He suddenly gasped after he looked around the corner of the container, his eyes setting on two humans wearing shiny, reflective clothing that stepped around the far end and began making their way towards them. This wasn't good at all. "Kate, get Adrian around now."

"Not yet." She hissed in return. "Then humans will see him." Now it was his turn to grab her, pulling her to him and making her face what he was seeing.

"These humans will see us!" Her eyes widened, this was bad, these humans had b locked off their only escape path, and they were coming right to them! "Get him across, now!" For once she agreed and whirled around, giving Adrian a quick wave after seeing the humans were still distracted. He took her word for it and started creeping out.

"The hairs are lined for my own eyes, boy." The human with a mouthful of smoke said while bringing the weapon into his shoulder. "Treat her like a lady, be gentle, bring her close, take your time and then BAM!" He spun around, bringing the gun to his eye and aimed as if he was to shoot. But what he didn't expect was the wolf lined up perfectly for the kill he could see.

Adrian froze, looking behind him and to his right to spot he had now been spotted. "What the…?" The human muttered and lowering his gun to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He had to make a break for it. Adrian's paws struggled to find grip, but when they did there was no stopping him.

"Mierda!" He shouted.

"God damn it shoot it!" The second human exclaimed. The first spat his cigar on the ground and pulled his rifle back against his shoulder, he took a fast and brief aim before pulling the trigger. Too brief, for it flew mere centimetres over his shoulders and pinged off the container, making Adrian's run safe as she ran passed it and safely to Kate and Humphrey.

The gun shot echoed out to the surrounding oil refinery, even half way across town and into the forest where three humans and a wolf ran, only to come to this grinding halt when they heard it. That wasn't good; it's never good when that noise is made. "You don't think…"

"No." Rick never got a chance to finish until Leo interrupted him. "They're fine, they WILL be fine. Come on, we've got another mile at least." They had to be fine, THEY HAD TO!

"Are you ok?" Kate asked taking a quick look over Adrian as he leaned against the container.

"I'm fine." He nodded breathlessly. "Come on, we've got to move."

"That way blocked." Humphrey stopped him. "Every human around will have heard that, there's no way out. We're trapped."

"There's always a way, there has to be a way." Adrian looked around, but he wasn't the only one. The armed humans were closing in, taking careful side steps with their guns while the other two moved in, now trying to investigate what the gunshot was for. "There has to be a way, there's always a way." Adrian muttered as his eyes frantically looked around. It was then he backed up into the container, it made a noise as he did. It was partially open! "Open this!" He ordered while spinning around. "We can hide inside." All three tugged on the extremely heavy door, nothing happened, it didn't budge. Humphrey looked up. There was two locks, one high up and another lower down, this one before them was unlocked while this higher once still seemed locked.

"We need to unlock it." He said.

"But we can't reach." Kate replied frantically. The humans were less then ten metres away now.

"Get on my back, hurry." In no time, he leaned against the side to the cold metal and braced himself as Kate leapt and balanced himself on his back. Carefully manoeuvring herself, she used her forepaws to climb the side of the door, keeping her hind paws on Humphrey's back. Adrian could only step back and watch, finally they were working together.

"You know how this opens?" He asked curiously.

"This isn't the first time we've been locked in something human made." Kate replied before grunting as she wrapped her paws around some lever that protruded from the container door and pulling it down with all her body weight. It moved with her, making it clunk as she did.

"Perfect, now let's get inside." Adrian pulled it open with some effort while Kate hoped off Humphrey's back. She jumped inside first, the Humphrey and finally Adrian, but both males stopped to pull the door back as far as they could. They didn't have time to do it all the way before they could hear someone right outside.

"Where'd they go?" Someone asked.

"Move away." Humphrey whispered. "Get to the back." Adrian couldn't agree more.

"They can't have just vanished." The other exclaimed.

"Woah, hang on their guys, what's going on here." A new, third voice said, most likely one of the other two humans coming the other way. "Put the god damn gun down!"

"There are wolves within the perimeter. Did you see anything?"

"The only thing we can see are a couple of damn hillbillies shooting nothing. Now move out the way, we need to move this thing." Suddenly, the door slammed shut, plunging the three wolves into darkness. But as it so happens, Kate gasped in freight of the sudden pitch black, taking multiple steps back to feel more secure when she walked into something. Light then filled the container, illuminating from a small lantern rested on a metal barrel.

"What is this thing? How do we get out?" Adrian asked fearfully, this was so bad.

"When the doors open." Kate answered. "We'll be fine for now." There was a second suddenly loud noise, so loud that the echo it created in here was deafening. The container began moving, the entire box shook violently and continued to make that horrid noise for what felt like hours until it finally stopped with a final bang.

"I think we're still moving." Humphrey said after a moment. The box vibrated slightly, it was like being on the back of a human's vehicle again. "We're ok."

"Have any idea where we're going?" Kate then questioned as she crawled to her paws.

Beside him, words were imprinted on the side of one of the many metal barrels. In fact, it was on all of them. "Fort McMurray." It didn't mean anything to him, nor did it ring any bells. He only hoped it was closer to home and not in the opposite direction. "Beats me." He replied. "But we'll be fine as long as we stick together."

"Being locked in human containers, in vehicles, this is starting to become a thing for us." Was she…making a joke? He couldn't really believe it, nor when it brought a small smile to their faces. "What about you Adrian? Ever been in a situation like this?" He still lay on the floor, asleep? Surely not. "Adrian?" This was worrying, he wasn't moving or responding. She walked towards him, finding a horrid smell shrouded him. It was smell nobody liked to smell. She nudged him, still he didn't move. It was when she placed a paw on his shoulder to try shaking him did she realise something was terribly wrong. She pulled her paw away; it was covered in blood…

Skye, Leo, Rick and Ciara crept forwards as a dirt path now became their path. To their left, it seemed to go on forever until at some point it became a real road, whereas to the right the lights and machines of the Oil Refinery blinded them. It was right there, and their parents were around here somewhere. "Maybe we should howl? Maybe they'll here us." Skye suggested.

"Not when we're this close." Rick shook his head. "It'll only put them on edge." They were exhausted. They had run all day taking minimal breaks. They had to take another path from where their parent's last scent was, mainly because they lost it.

"They can't have come this way." Ciara said. "This is heading west, they'd have gone the other way, it's faster around town after all."

"Quick, get down." Leo ushered. A truck was headed their way, its lights brightly shining the s it got. They dived back into the tree-line, concealing themselves in darkness as the truck began to pass. It was big; it had to be to carry that container on the back of it. "Fort McMurray". Wherever that was, After it passed, they stepped back out onto the road to rethink this plan. But before Leo could even open his mouth, his nose twitched to the smell of something familiar. Wondering why, the others copied him, soon smelling the same thing.

"You smell that?" Leo wanted to confirm. Everyone nodded. "They were here."

"We didn't smell that early." Ciara didn't get it. It confused her big time. "We didn't smell it until that truck passed."

"Unless…"Rick's eyes widened, he wasn't to shout it to the world. "They were on the truck."

"Wait, we missed them?" Skye exclaimed when everyone spun around to watch the truck's back lights drive away too fast for them too keep up. "They were on that."

"What the heck do they think they're doing?" Leo couldn't fathom it, why would they be on that?

"The truck said Fort McMurray on it." Rick added.. "That's got to be where they're headed."

"Let's find somewhere with a map and find out then." Leo responded.


	16. Chapter 16 Curiosity

A Son of Wolves- The Last Kind

Chapter 16: Curiosity

Rolling Adrian onto his front, the extent of his injuries came into view. The both heard and saw the gun from that human go off, but the oath of the bullet was unknown. They only saw its final destination; they were sure everyone was fine; the bullet missed them all and hit the container they were now trapped in. But clearly not, for now Adrian bore a great wound running over his shoulder and up his neck. "Oh no." Kate gasped when seeing her paw stained with blood. "Humphrey, Adrian's hurt!" It didn't look deep, but the length of the cut and the location of where it was weren't good. It must have grazed something major inside his neck, it was the perfect place for a fast, quiet kill all Alpha's are taught at some point. So if it was clear enough, this was bad, VERY BAD!

"Ahh man, this isn't good." Humphrey mumbled at the sight of the lobo wolf.

"Well, well done Mr. Obvious." She snapped back. They needed to do something; they needed to fix this before it was too late. "We need to clean and cover it." Now it was Humphrey's turn to state the obvious.

"With what? All we have is metal and this stuff." He wiped his paw across a small puddle of thick, black liquid, giving it a quick smell before reeling away in disgust. "We don't have anything Kate."

"There must be, we just need to look. We can't just let him die; we wouldn't have gotten this far without him." She was the first to turn around and start looking, and it was this that Humphrey began to notice something in this behaviour. She seemed so insistent they do something to save him, it was like she was about to lose a loved one, family or a friend. He wasn't trying to sound selfish here, he didn't want Adrian to die either, he had to admit, without him, they probably wouldn't have gotten this far. Kate would have gone one way and he the other. They wouldn't have started talking if it wasn't for him, it was because of this lobo wolf that they were this far already. And to be honest, it was because of him he still felt something for Kate, he gave Humphrey, what to him was, a second chance at finding a place in Kate's heart again. Even though there was going to be lots of work to put towards it, he had to be thankful.

But still, that didn't mean anything towards Kate's behaviour towards him. Something was fishy about all this, but he couldn't quite place his paw on what. "Are you going to stand there of help?" He shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts before turning around to search.

The entire back part of this container they were locked in was full with stacked metal barrel, each filled with the repulsive, black liquid that stained the air around them. It would be pitch black darkness if it wasn't for the lantern Kate backed up into earlier, that was the only source of light they had. The same full barrels went along the left side of the container, the rest of empty, so it gave them some space to move around. They looked and squeezed as much as they could in-between the gaps of the barrels, looking for anything they could use to cover the wound. Nothing, all there was around here was metal. "There's nothing over here." Humphrey said.

"Damn it!" Kate hit the barrel beside her out of frustration while she turned around. "Me neither."

"So what do we do?" Humphrey then asked now understanding the severity of the situation. They had a dying wolf bleeding out before them and nothing to help him.

"You're asking me?" She asked back a little dumbfounded.

"You're the Alpha aren't you?" He replied. "In all the training you had, wasn't some healing element you took? Some kind of field training should this happen?"

Seriously? He was asking her to think back seventeen years to the days she was training for Alpha school? Man, this was taking some thinking. But he had a point, out of all the classes, sessions and training she participated in and was forced to do; she was indeed taught how to apply healing methods in desperate situations. But in all those situations, she always had something there to help her, something small and could always make the difference. She broke eyes contact with Humphrey, looking away and back around her. There had to be something, there's always something. Looking at each oil drum, they all had several things in common. Rust, dirt, oil and… She moved closer to one of the oil drums, placing her paw on the side of it and over the paper like material over it. This was it, this was what they needed! The label on the barrels, it was perfect!

"Cover his wound." She said before taking a claw and beginning to cut and peel it off the side. Humphrey did as he was told, taking both his paws and applying pressure to the side of Adrian's neck where the deepest part of the wound lay. She was unable to get it all off due to some sticky substance around the edges which held it down. But the piece she cut off was large enough to cover the worst of the area on Adrian's neck. She dropped it on the floor, inspecting it before applying it. It was filthy, covered in rust and dirt, if anything it would cause an infection. But it was better then nothing, an infection can be cured with the right herbs and plants over time. "It'll do." She took it in her mouth and carried it over towards them, gently laying it over the worst part of the wound after Humphrey removed his paws. "Keep holding it down, I'll cut some more." So he did and she turned around to do just that.

"See…" He said, making her stop and turn around to look back at him. "I told you, you could do it." He then smiled. She returned it.

"And you thought I couldn't?"

"You must have your mom's healing touch as well as her fiery temper." He dared to say, it was good she seemed to have taken it well. For she only turned around again and moved to another barrel to cut more of the labels off. There was some peace here, so now Humphrey had a moment to get something off his chest. "Kate I…"

"Don't say it Humphrey." She replied and continuing to work, but her facial expression showed she was trying to hold something back. "Don't go there again."

"Just let me say I'm so…"

"No." She replied sternly and looking back at him, but the kind as if it was a mother to a pup. "I said no. We've been there already, we're not going to apologise only for it not to mean anything. We apologise and we fight, we apologise and we fight again, let's just keep it to ourselves. I'm tired of fighting now."

It was hard to get the answers they were looking for; after all, they sort of expected it. Who on earth wouldn't find three wet and dirty teenagers, on their own and walking through the middle of no-where? It was luck and coincidence they found this ranger station out here, and this was where they found their answers after much convincing and lying. Two forest rangers, stationed in this place, didn't expected anything like this in their lifetime out here. Still, they gave them what they wanted and set them on their way, but watching them carefully as they walked across the clearing and back into the trees.

Upon being out of earshot and sight, not to mention now being in the right place, Skye dropped down from her hiding position in the trees. It was concealing and there was also a gap where she could see them from. But she could see something was wrong the moment she looked up to them. "Uh oh, I know that face."

"Fort McMurray is a day's walk east of here." Leo sighed, resting his hands on his hips. "Mom and dad are too far away to catch up."

"So?" She replied. "We can run after them, if they can get out then they'll still try to go home. We can try and intercept them." So enthusiastic, a pride to this family Skye was.

"We don't even know if they will get out." Rick added. "As soon as someone opens that container, they'll be found and either shot or sent to another zoo." This wasn't good, but they couldn't just give up! And Skye seemed to be the only one who knew that.

"So…we go home?" It was the only answer on everyone's mind. "No, no way. I'm not giving up."

"What else can we do Skye?" Leo whined and leaning back on a tree. "It would take…" He froze when something caught his eye, his eyes widening as he set his sights on a grey wolf standing twenty feet away from them.

"It would take what?" Ciara said wanting to know what Leo had in mind. He didn't answer; he was too busy staring as Winston turned around and walked behind a thick grouping of trees. "Leo?"

"Let's take a break; I need to clear my head." And with that, he walked away to pursue this imagination of his.

"What are we doing Grandpa?" Leo got straight to the point after finding his imaginary grandfather stood in this grouping of trees and away from his family's hearing range. He paced back and forth as this tremendous amount of stress started to wear down on him, and all Winston could do was what he always did, stand back and watch him while smiling. "Where do we go? How do we catch them?" He continued to ask as he paced back and forth, this was starting to make the elder wolf dizzy.

"Just…stop a minute." Was all he said in return. So Leo did just that and looked back to him. "If I know my daughter and Humphrey as well as I think they do, then they'll find a way out of this. They always have and they always will, they're good wolves when they work together."

"Have you seen them lately? Because as of lately I don't think they'd be willing to work together. They're not young or what they used to be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked curiously and humorously.

"I'm just worried; they aren't who they used to be anymore. Only a week ago they couldn't stand to be near one another. And now you think that they can still work together to get home and avoid humans?"

"Oh I know so, trust me; you aren't the only ones I'm watching."

Meanwhile, Rick, Ciara and Skye sat spaced around and lost in their own thought. Leo had been gone for at least half an hour, or so it felt. It was silent, they were down in moral, their parents were far away, trapped in a human container with no way out until somebody found them. There was no point in living in hope, as far as they were concerned there were two options. One, continue on and find them, or two, abandon this wild goose chase and head home before Sahara goes into labour. So excuse them if you think they're over exaggerating a little bit. "Where the heck is Leo?" Skye asked after finding this silence ridiculous enough and lifting her head from her paws. "Who takes this long to "clear their head"?"

"If it's his way of calming down, then I don't blame him." Rick answered as his fiddled with a blade of grass.

"I'll go find him; he could be doing something stupid after all." Skye replied and getting to her paws. "I won't be long."

Back with Leo and Winston, things were still a little heated, and it only seemed to be coming from Leo. Winston was dead, this was Leo's imagination, so what reason did Winston have to seem scared seeing as he couldn't do anything about it? But at least Leo was sitting down now, leaning back against a tree with his knees up by his chest and his hands resting on them with Winston sat opposite him. "Take some advice from an old wolf." Winston said after a moment of silence and fairly calm talking. "They've always been ahead of you, in more then one way. It's time you think as an Alpha and not a human." Leo looked back up to him. "Say they found a way out of this, which knowing Kate and Humphrey they will, where would they go next?"

"They'd still try to head south, back home."

"Exactly." Winston replied enthusiastically. "So why follow them east when you can just cut straight through and get ahead of them? A short cut."

"But then how would we know if they're safe? The only reason we know they're ok right now is because we've been following their scent." Leo then whined when finding the flaw in this plan.

"Don't you trust me? I said I've been watching them too?"

"You're my imagination!" Leo then exclaimed. "You say what I want to hear and what I think deep down that I wouldn't recognise it was me. This is hopeless!" He responded and burying his face into his crossed arms on his knees. He never expected what happened next. His legs were smacked out from underneath him with some great force, and when Leo looked back up Winston's paw in the trajectory path. Did he…just touch him.

"Could imagination do that?" He said with the utmost seriousness while placing his paw back on the floor. "Wake up and smell the wilderness, I'm not your imagination Leo! I'm as real as it's going to get and you're the only one who can see me. So get a grip on your reality and take this dead wolf's advice." He wasn't quite sure how to react to this. The fact this "imagination" of his just touched him, or that this was the real Winston before him. This wasn't possible, yet here he was, hitting him with force that suggested that he was really right there. "Head south, move towards that lake your brothers are at and beat them there. If you are fast enough, you can beat them there."

"How can you be so sure?" Leo gathered to sense to ask. "How do you know they'll go that way?"

"I don't, just like you don't." He replied honestly. "But it's all you can do if you still wish to see your pup's come into this world."

"Leo?"

He snapped his head to the right, his mind spinning for excuses when Skye stood peaking around a tree with confusion and worry spread across her face. What does he say? What does he do? There was no point in asking Winston, he was gone when Leo looked back to him. "Who are you talking to?" She asked again and looking around.

"No…nobody." He stuttered. "I was talking to myself." He added while pushing himself up.

"It seemed very detailed for just talking to yourself." She replied sceptically and walking towards him. "Who was here?" She asked before inhaling the air around here, the only scent she found was his here.

"No-one, just me." He continued with his lie. "Come on, it's time to go, break's over."

"Hang on, we aren't done here." She snapped as he walked passed. "I want to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about, Skye." He replied calmly before he stopped and turning back to her. "I was talking to myself, now we can either keep talking now or we can keep moving."

"Moving where? We can't catch mom and dad now. They're too far away."

"Come on Skye, you went to Alpha school. It's time we start thinking like Alphas." He grinned.

The container continued to bump and move around, meaning they were still moving with no sign of stopping for a chance to get out and run. Besides, that wasn't even an option right now, not while Adrian was still out for the count. The container bump violently as if it ran over something, and that brought Kate out from her slumber rudely. She breathed quickly, her eyes fluttering before they stayed open. It was about time she got up, even if she had only been asleep an hour at most. Beside her, Adrian still lay on his side, his wound still covered with the paper labels she cut from the barrels. They were filthy, but it was better then nothing. It was either a risk an infection which could be treated later on, or let him bleed out. She lay beside him for warmth, for his and her benefit. He was still breathing which made her happy, a good steady rhythm, as was his heart beat. He'd be fine when he woke up.

Her thoughts were distracted and taken away from him at the sound of a scratching sound, something metallic. Gaining curiosity, she crawled to her paws, arching her back to stretch it off before regaining her composure and walking to the front of the container. The scratching grew louder, and it wasn't until she saw the grey tail of Humphrey's poking around the side of some barrels she came to see him. "What are you doing?" She asked. He looked back to her, one of his paws resting on the side of a barrel with a look of surprise.

"You two looked so peaceful together." He replied with a feebly smile. She deliberately ignored his reply and looked around to the side of the barrel to find he had been drawing something into the rust.

"What's this?" He quickly stood up, blocking her from seeing it.

"It's nothing, I just got bored."

"Come on, I know better then that." She insisted and pushing his gently back so she could get a good look at it. It took her a moment, but she eventually recognised it, she knew it all too well. Two triangles, one bigger then the other with the smaller one inside it. The inner triangle was made from golden like tree sap, hardened as it filled the space between the wooden triangle. On the top corner of the sap was an "L" for Leo, on the bottom right an "H" for Humphrey and on the last left point a "K" for Kate. On the right side of the sap triangle was an "S" for Skye and an "R" for Rick. On the left side was a "J" for Jasper and a "C" for Ciara and lastly along the bottom of it was a "D" for Dom. This was the necklace Kate bestowed to Leo when they first gave him back to the humans all those years ago when it was too dangerous for him to be in the pack. Leo added in the extra names when they joined the family. He's worn it all this time, he was picked on during the first few months of being a wolf for wearing it by all the other adolescent wolves seeing as normal wolves wouldn't wear things like this.

She marvelled at it, she could hardly remember where the names were on it, but looking at this she could. "Why were you drawing this?" She asked without taking her eyes off it.

"No reason." He replied awkwardly, he hoped she wouldn't ask. When she looked back to him with a determined look, he knew he had to answer or else she'd never stop asking until he gave in. "It was a surprise for Leo." He sighed while stepping towards her. "I was looking for somewhere to put our grand-pups names. But everywhere seems to be taken."

"Well, there's a space beside Jasper." She pointed to his initial. "But then again Sahara's expecting two, isn't she?"

"So Eve says." Humphrey nodded. "We could put them both either side of Jasper, that's what I was thinking anyway." He tapped one side of his name, his paw resting a little over Kate's paw. But quickly, she shifted it away after a few moments of the touch.

"We'd need to know their names first." She said with a little cough beforehand.

"Hence why I was only planning where to put their names."

"Leo was thinking of a name for a girl a little while ago. Lucy I think."

"Lucy? It's a nice name." Humphrey agreed.

"Lester for a boy as well." She then added.

"Ha, funny, that's a name I thought about before Skye, Dom and Jasper were born." He chuckled lightly.

"Really? And you never told me?" She asked curiously.

"I liked Jasper better."

"But we couldn't think of another name, Leo named Dom."

"And I liked Dom too."

She let out a long defeated sigh, shaking her head as she did. "I think we need to face it Humphrey, we're never going to get back in time."

"I figured that out a while ago." He nodded in agreement. "Just think about it though, we're going to be grandparents. Our son is going to be a father."

"I know, where's all the time gone? It's happened so fast."

"True, then some day Ciara and Caleb will probably want to have children, Rick and Nikita too. Look forward to that, there's no chance we'd miss that."

"I wonder if Jasper and Cara would too."

"Now who's taking things too fast?" He chuckled, it made her laugh too though, he hoped she would and wouldn't take it the wrong way again.

"I'm worried abut Dom though, he doesn't seem to be interested in love." She sighed and turning around to walk out of the small gap they were in.

"If that's what he wants, then let him. As long as he's happy." He responded. It was then another topic came into mind. "What about Skye then?" She stopped and looked back to him before. "Because her and…"

"Anya?" Kate questioned as she sat by Adrian's side.

"Doesn't it seem odd to you that they're living in the same den and spending every minute together?"

"Well…I don't have a problem with it." She answered.

"It's not that I have a problem with. And I think you know it." She sighed again; she knew what he was talking about.

"I know, but if it is what it seems, all we can do is be supportive. She's our daughter and all we can do is be happy, no matter how odd things may get."

"I mean, it's not like it never happens after all, right? I mean, it's not unusual is it?"

"When is anything in our family normal?" She laughed gently. "Three of our children were humans, we're both seventeen years old, I'm not supposed to be able to have children yet we have six. We're expecting grand-pups, and our daughter could be a little different then most girls. What's normal about all that?"

"Young love." Adrian suddenly rasped. "There's nothing unusual about that."

"Hey man." Humphrey smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Como la muerte" He replied. Obviously, he received confused looks from Humphrey and Kate. "Better." He replied simply with a weak and deep chuckle. "Better then earlier."

"Earlier as in three hours ago." Kate replied with relief. Adrian looked up to her, a smile growing on his face as he looked at her with his eyes half open. "It's good to have you back."

"You're voice pulled me back." He smiled. Kate looked up to Humphrey, their eyes meeting for a split second before they looked away again. "What happened while I was out?"

"Nothing much, we're still on the move." Humphrey spoke too soon, for it was right then that the container suddenly jolted forwards as if coming to a sudden stop, and with that came the silence of the human machine it was on. A few moments later, human voices started to grow louder as they seemed to approach them, walking around the side and towards the front near the doors.

"You know the drill; no-one gets in without checking the cargo." A deep voice full of authority said. "Open her up, let's take a peak inside." Now Humphrey could finish what he wanted to say.

"Until now."

**Hey guys, here I am, I'm not dead, but thanks to those few who sent the PM's wondering if I was. Not sure if that's good or bad though... Anyway, another chapter done. This has actually taken me all week to get done, work has been a bugger so things have been pretty busy. Also, the day after i posted that last chapter I received the news that our loving family dog was out to sleep after falling into a epileptic fit that never seemed to end. The vet's diagnosed it and said if the fit didn't kill him, ****the exhaustion after three constant hours of fitting would. So it was the kindest thing to do, and that's my other excuse. He was epileptic anyway, but this was something we'd never seen before.**

**But enough about that, onto the chapter. So Leo's finally sussed out what Winston is, Skye is beginning to question Leo and his "moments alone to clear his head", and Kate and Humphrey are coming to the realization that they may not get home in time to see the birth of their grand-pups. But it seems things are also beginning to settle between them, yet Adrian is also there, seemingly trying to prize Kate for his own. Will Humphrey let him get away with it? Who will Kate choose? Review and read on to find out.**

**On one last note, I know in the last story I said Skye and Anya grew close to one another. It was a risk which i wanted to test and maybe make it a permanent part of the story. So seeing as only one person said it "ruined the entire piece", i decided to go with it seeing as it may make things a little more interesting. I'd also just like to see who else is still reading this, so i wouldn't mind seeing a little review from everyone too, guests and all. Until next time! :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	17. Chapter 17 Savour the Moments

A Son of Wolves- The Last Kind

Chapter 17: Savour the Moments

"Can you run?"

"Let's find out." Adrian seethed as he willed himself to stand with Humphrey's help.

This was bad, VERY BAD. They had to get out of here, yet there was only one way out and humans were about to come through that way. It seems there was only one option now.

"I'll hold them back." Kate said determinedly.

"Don't be stupid. We aren't young anymore Kate." Humphrey replied dumbfounded as he used his body for Adrian to lean on.

"I must agree." Adrian added. "It's suicide."

"I'm an Alpha." She replied confidently. "I maybe a she-wolf but I can still fight."

"She's got a point there." Humphrey responded. "Just be careful."

"Open her up boys." A human's voice from outside said right as a loud clunk came from the door and a beam of light came in through the crack it made upon opening.

"Run and hide, I'll catch you up"

"Good luck, Mi Kate."

The humans outside, four of them, stood back as a fifth, the truck's driver, opened the cargo container with a loud creak. It was rusty and the door was heavy, so he strained his muscles to pry it open. But slowly and surely, he opened it centimetre by centimetre. But suddenly, a flash of brown came crashing through the doors through the gap and smashed into the driver's chest and knocking him away. Kate pushed back off his body the moment she touched him to bounce away to keep her distance. Each other human quickly moved away, their brains still needing time to process and understand what just happened. "Move now!" Kate ordered. Humphrey then came speeding out of the crate at the moment some of the humans had their backs turned to help the fallen driver. Adrian wasn't far behind him, and together they ran to the nearest patch of trees they could find to the right. Kate continued to growl in a threat display as the humans picked themselves up and backed away from her. She had her eye on all five of them, but not behind her.

She backed up into something around the side of the container. She watched Adrian and Humphrey run into a part of the wilderness surrounding them, but now the humans had it blocked off as they still tried to fathom what was going on and why they were in there. She looked behind her as whatever it was she backed up into fell with a loud clunk. A gun, these humans were armed and now she was driven more on fear then aggression. "Nobody move." One of the humans said.

"How the heck did they get in there?" Another questioned. She remained where she was, they wouldn't go for the gun if she was standing beside it.

"Who cares, what about us?" A third said.

"Just calm down soldier!" The first human snarled. "You're sounding like a little girl." She had her eyes on him, by his tone of voice and posture he had to be the alpha of this group, therefore the leader. His eyes were on her, as were the rest of them. But then his own drifted of behind her, a look of stupidity growing on his face. "Put the damn gun down, private." She said disappointedly. Gasping and looking behind her, another sixth and armed human stood with a rifle pressed into his shoulder and pointed straight at her.

"It's a freaking animal, let's just kill it." He said.

"It's acting out of fear, dick." He seethed with wide demanding eyes. "Now put it down." With an annoyed gruff, he did just that, keeping it into his shoulder but pointing it to the ground. She moved back until her rear was pressed against the cold metal of the container, here she could see all but two hiding around the corner. "Now everyone back away, let it go." He took steps back, the solider behind her however stood firm so she didn't run that way. The soldiers split left and right, leaving a big gap between them straight to the trees Adrian and Humphrey disappeared from. It was a make or break run, this could go two ways. This alpha human seemed to want to let her go, the one behind wanted to shoot her here and now. It was one way or the other, so she took it. "Go on." The alpha human said. So not all humans were bad, Leo, Rick and Ciara weren't "one offs", there were some willing to spare wolves, like these humans.

So she ran, her paws finding traction fast a she darted for the trees. She ran passed the humans that did as they were told, they left a big enough gap for her to run through. There was no stopping her, but she did to have one last look back to make sure they weren't planning on shooting her as they run for some sick sport. They all just watched, that sixth humans till looking unhappy. But to fulfil his annoyance, he lifted to gun and pointed it to the sky and pulled the trigger. In fear again, she reared and spun around to run back to the trees where she faded into them. The soldiers looked to that sixth man in anger. He only shrugged. "What? It was winding me up."

Humphrey and Adrian gasped when hearing the gun shot. What should they expect? Kate stayed behind to hold back the humans, and suddenly there's a gun shot. "No." Humphrey muttered and turning to look back at where they came from. She wasn't there, he couldn't hear her coming. Where was she? "Oh god…please no." This can't be happening. Adrian's head began to dip; she was gone, those feelings now gone to waste. A tear leaked down Humphrey face. His pup-hood crush, his partner in adventure, the mother of his children, his mate…gone. His head dropped and his eyes squeezed tight together as he tried to fight it all back. He did it once when Leo was sick, this was harder, he couldn't do it. "I never got to tell her." He muttered. Adrian looked back up to him but something behind him caught his attention. "What do I tell the kids?"

"Mi Kate!" Adrian suddenly exclaimed and, despite the pain, ran around Humphrey who lifted his head to see her coming towards them. The relief sweeping over him was tremendous, so much more it hurt more then the heartbreak of thinking he lost her. He took a step to meet her, but that was when Adrian barged passed him and get to her first.

"Woah there." She laughed as he met with her and wrapped his paws around her; she returned it after a moment.

What was this? Who did Adrian think he is? He has known Kate for what…a week? And he's acting as though she was his sister and going through what Humphrey was. Since when does anyone act this way to someone they hardly know? Unless…no, Adrian…he loved Kate? Yes…he must, it was so clear now. All this strange behaviour towards her, these funny words he says to her that only she seems to understand. The times he's left them for a short time, what were they doing? What were they talking about in those few minutes? And the return hug she's giving him, she felt the same way? Adrian was trying to steal her!

"What's wrong? Miss me already?" She giggled.

"We heard the gun." Humphrey muttered. "We thought…"

"Well you thought wrong." She replied with a smile. "I'm not going anywhere just yet."

"Good, because I don't think I could tell the kids." He also smiled feebly.

"You can let go now Adrian." Kate soon found this to be awkward, but he seemed to be ok with it, for it lasted for a few more seconds until he stepped back, but giving her cheek a kiss as he did. Her eyes widened a little, as did Humphrey's, neither expected that. _"What does he think he's doing?"_ Humphrey exclaimed mentally. He was trying to take her form him, how did he not see this before? Kate stared him in the eye for a second; still trying to understand why he did that. Well…she could understand, but that? She shook her head and cleared it. "Let's keep moving, we've got plenty of light, we should find something to eat."

"Good, because I'm starving." Adrian grinned, that was the best suggestion he's heard all week. Kate walked off ahead to lead the way, Humphrey watched her before looking to Adrian a he began to walk after her. He grinned smugly and winked before looking ahead to catch her up. He couldn't let this happen, Adrian, the smug, sexy, handsome Lobo wolf thinks he some gift from god? Well he'll see about that. He had to prove himself.

It was at this time of day, that a good number of miles away a single human sat outside his tent on the edge of a lake. With his fishing pole cast into the depths of the lake, he sat back onto his elbows with a content sigh as he looked off into the mountain views. His rifle laid across his foot, all for a specific reason which was about to be proven. He heard stones moving behind him, he kicked his foot up; therefore the rifle came with it into the air and towards him. He caught it and spun around to face the wolf sneaking towards him.

"Damn it, I'm getting better though." Jasper chuckled with a mouth full of hares.

"When are you going to learn?" Charlie sighed in relief and grinned before turning around towards the lake, once again resting his rifle on his foot. "You can't sneak to save your life and sooner or later I will shoot you."

"Shoot me and we'll go hungry." Jasper replied and dropping the hares beside the fire reduced to nothing but embers now. "You insist you'll catch something here but you haven't yet."

"YET." He insisted. "Nothing yet. Have a little faith and patience."

"Be glad I have an Alpha for a mom and three for siblings, otherwise I wouldn't be able to hunt." He added while walking around to him and sitting beside the human to look across the lake. "Admittedly, this has been kinda fun." He then said after a moment of silence. "Two guys, hanging around in the wilderness together, no girls, no parents, no responsibility. Love it."

"I'll drink to that." Charlie agreed, raising his mug of coffee in the air before taking a sip. "We work pretty well together."

"Was it like this with my sister, Skye?" He almost choked on it.

"God no, I couldn't bear the fist day with her." He replied seriously. "I thought it was a mistake the second she got in the car with me."

"That's Skye for you. An Alpha with an Omega personality, a bad mix." He chuckled a little.

"So what does that make you? An Omega with an Alpha personality?"

"Please…I'm Omega through and through. Don't make me laugh." He scoffed humorously. "Leo, however, is just like Skye, hence why she's her favourite brother."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"Does it bother you that he lives with us and not you?" He flipped the question now back to him.

"Nope, he's happy so I'm happy. It's not like I never see him anyway, and as weird as it sounds I'm looking forward to being an uncle."

"I'm looking forward to the day Leo introduces them to you. That'll be a day to remember."

"Can we have a front two seat too?" A third female voice giggled. Spinning around, they'd never have thought that these four wolves would be here.

"Aunt Lily? Hey guys, what're you doing here?" Jasper greeted with a friendly smile and standing to meet them.

"We're going to see my mother three hours east of here, we thought we'd come check in with you guys first." Garth replied.

"And to ask you something." Lily soon added.

"Lily…no, we'll be fine." Garth whispered.

"Ask us what?" Charlie questioned.

"Dad didn't want mom to come." Grace answered. "He thinks it's too dangerous for her to be out here while she's pregnant."

"Then we suggested she stays here with you." Collette added. "That way we'll never be too far away and you can keep her safe. But he wants to be with her as well."

"I can speak for myself thank you girls." Lily giggled. "So as you can see, we have a little issue here. Think you can help us?"

"I really don't mind." Jasper said. "I'd love you to stay. We haven't had any issues with any wolves here yet. We even already have our plan set up if it happens."

"There see, I'm safe here." She looked to her mate.

"You can promise me you'll protect her, human?"

"Of course." Charlie nodded, leaning his rifle against a large rock beside him. "As far as I'm aware, Jasper says we're not actually even in any territory. So here is safer then anywhere."

"See Garthy, I'll be fine here."

"Ok, ok." He sighed. "But if anything happens to her, just remember I know where you live, human. And I won't show mercy." He was deadly serious, and nobody quite knew how to react to that.

"I promise." Charlie gulped slightly. Lily and Garth turned to one another to have one last talk, and at the same time Charlie lightly kicked Jasper's side to gain his attention. "What was that about no parents, girls or responsibility?"

South was their best bet, it took some persuading and a great amount of lying from one of them, but they were on their way, taking it steady. Yet there was still that curiosity as to why they were heading south, away from the direction they were certain their parents had gone in. Surely they should be following after them? All Leo told them was that if Kate and Humphrey escaped, they'd still try to get home, so their only hope of catching them was to try to cut them off, get ahead of them and wait. Following them was a wild goose chase, that much was easy to understand, but trying to get ahead of them was risky. It could go well and they'd catch them, they could be too late and they'd already pass them, bringing it all back to how they started, or they may never escape the humans and now there was nothing they could do to help. The odds were playing against them, so why were they still going against everything that seemed wrong?

Skye knew there was more to this, Rick and Ciara were just going along with it. They all believed Leo when he said they should try getting ahead of them, but where he got the idea from they didn't understand. This is where they were now, walking alongside this road with no cars, Rick and Ciara leading the way and talking, Leo just behind them and Skye behind him, never taking her eyes off him. She narrowed her eyes, looking up to him and trying to figure out what happened earlier. She's been doing this the last three hours they've been walking now, and each time Leo looked back out the corner of his eye he'd see her staring. He knew she heard him, and as far as she was concerned he was talking to someone. She heard him talking, but she never heard any other voice, clearly whoever he was talking to ran just before she got there. But who was it, she was more determined then ever to find out, and it seems luck was on her side. More or less anyway…

"Guys, my leg is starting to hurt, can we take a break." The leg she had caught in the hunters trap those few months back when Leo was sick and therefore broke, it was still a little weak, it would begin to hurt from time to time after a long duration of walking or exercise. So it was her mother's suggestion she swims regularly to strengthen the bone and muscle around it the break until she was fully recovered.

Anyway, they all came to a stop. "That sounds good." Ciara responded. "Let's go into the trees." And so they did, going in a few metres to be a little more concealed should a car pass by. It was unlikely though, they've been walking along here for two hours and nothing had come passed in that time. It was deserted.

They found a spot and made themselves comfortable. "Where are you going?" Rick suddenly asked. Leo was still walking further into the forest.

"If you must know, to take a leak." He replied. A lie, Skye knew it. "I won't be long." And so he carried on, first going out of sight and eventually from hearing as the rustling of bushes and dead leaves stopped.

"I need to bathroom too actually." Skye then said before standing, her turn to lie now.

"Take it easy, you don't want to ruin that leg more." Ciara warned.

"And I don't plan on it." She smiled before walking in the same direction as her brother.

Leo nearly tripped over a log when he came into this tight grouping of trees, he straight out the tatty black trench coat he wore and stepped further into it, looking back to make sure he was out of ear shot, he then called out in a quiet voice. "Grandpa?" Nobody answered and he never showed. "Grandpa, you there?"

"Grandpa?" He spun around, what the heck was Skye doing out here with him?! "That's who you're calling?" She didn't understand it.

"Skye, what're you doing out here?" He asked with his most innocent voice.

"I could ask you the same thing." She responded. "Did you say Grandpa?"

"Me? No, I said…" He quickly looked around him for some inspiration. He needed to think of something fast.

"A lie." Skye suddenly said. He looked back to her; he knew it was sooner or later someone would figure this out. "You said "grandpa", I heard you. Now tell me, who were you talking to this morning?"

"Myself." He quickly answered. "I was talking aloud."

"Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." She sighed and stepping ever closer to him. "Either you can tell me now, or I can get Grandma to look you over for thinking you're still sick." It was that look in his eye that suddenly sparked a thought, something that horrified her for a few seconds. "Wait, you're not still sick right?" This time, it was his turn to sigh and look away. Now it was time for honesty.

"I really don't know." He walked a few steps towards a tree, turning his back to it a moment before sliding down it to sit against it. "Honestly, I don't."

"I know you said "Grandpa" just now, don't lie to me about that, and you told us you were hallucinating him when you were sick. Are you…"

"I think so." He nodded before she could finish. "But I felt him, he hit me and I felt it."

"This isn't good." She now shook her head, making sure to keep some distance from him should this be wrong. "If you're still hallucinating then you could still be sick. Maybe Anya's blood didn't cure you."

"But I feel fine other then that." He insisted. "And he's telling me he's not my imagination." He whined, placing his hands on his head.

"It's your mind trying to make excuses to comfort you, none of it's real. You just need to ignore it and move on, for your health, Sahara's and your pups."

"You don't think I've tried that already?" He questioned hotly, looking up to her with wild eyes. "I know he's gone, I was there just like the rest of us who watched him get buried. But how can my imagination touch me?"

"None of us can see him Leo." She said calmly. "It's not possible to see a dead wolf, one that also happens to be buried four feet under ground back at Jasper and would be nothing but bones right now."

"I'll try not to take that as an insult." Leo knew the voice of his grandfather by home, so he tried not to react to when he heard it from his right. He just took a deep breath as the suspense grew, and Winston's presence only made things worse.

"Grandma needs to know this." Skye continued. "She needs to take another look at you because something's clearly still wrong." Her instincts to protect the pack started to kick in. "The pack comes first, if you're still sick then grandma and Garth need to know, but so does our family." She then stood back up and turned around to walk away.

"Ask her about Anya." Winston suddenly said.

"What?" Leo whispered.

"Do it."

"What's going on with Anya?" Skye froze, looking ahead for a moment before looking back to him in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Leo looked to his grandfather out the corner of his eye; all he did in return was smile and nod.

"You think of her more then a friend, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked and turning to face him again. "I'm teaching her to swim, that's all."

"And…?"

"And what? There's nothing to say." Then it clicked in his head.

"You…like her?" He tilted his head a little to the side as he tried to figure it out. He looked straight into her eyes, trying to find his way into her feelings, the old Alpha trick Winston taught him those years ago.

"Don't change the subject." She gulped. He had her, he was breaking her down, putting more pressure on her until she finally snapped and told the truth.

"Den-mates, best friends in a few days, why didn't you tell one of us." He leaned forwards and sat on his heels, he could see she was on the brink of confessing. "We're your family, you could've…"

"Because it's weird." She said with watering eyes and a shake of her head. "I don't know what mom or dad would think and I'm scared to admit it. I don't know what's going on."

"It's not weird." Winston chuckled with his deep voice. "It's unique, which is very normal in our family." Leo couldn't help but laugh a little himself.

"See, you find it funny." She wanted to cry.

"No, it's not that." He grinned. "It's great, really…it is." He looked back up to her. "Come here." He said. She took a moment, but she did, nervously walking towards him, the closer she got the more his arms opened to her to the point she was tight against him with his arms around her. She sniffed when she laid her head against his chest and laid his own head on hers. They had a moment of silence, Leo gently rubbing his sister's side caringly. "You've got nothing to be ashamed of." He said into her ear. "Sure it may not be normal, but we'll love you no matter what."

"Just…don't say anything to anyone." She sniffed. "I want to wait and see what happens first, when I'm sure, then I'll tell everyone."

"I'll keep your secret if you keep mine." He responded.

"Deal." She giggled lightly. "I'll leave it for you to tell grandma, she needs to know."

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll tell her. We should get back to the others."

"I want to stay like this for a bit." She said. "I forgot what it was like to hug you like this."

**First things first, anybody who's read any of my other stories besides this series will know by now that I just cannot help but add a supernatural twist. I just can't, making Winston what he is may have gone too far, but what's done is done and I can't change that no, so forgive me if you hate the idea, because I know for a fact I've lost readers since the first story.**

**Anyway, Kate, Humphrey and Adrian made it out ok, but that Lobo has been caught onto by our favourite grey Omega now, so things could turn out interesting. I thought it may also turn out a little interesting to add something about Jasper and Charlie, also because I have a plan in mind for them now. ;) Lastly, Leo and Skye, big things shared there, a big sibling hug to finish it too. Leave a review guys, I always read what you say.**

**On that subject, I was going through all the reviews from all my A Son of Wolves stories, it's funny what you can sometimes find. Lastly, four reviews away from the 100 mark! Let's see who'll be that 100th review. Until next time! :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	18. Chapter 18 Senior Moments

A Son of Wolves- The Last Kind

Chapter 18: Senior Moments

It was about time Leo, Rick, Ciara and Skye took a break, the young wolf's leg felt to the point it was breaking again it hurt that much, she was over doing herself. Besides, they were starving and thirsty, so they camped beside this large river abundant with fish. A fire blazed away, made from wood and eventually the small bones of the fish they had eaten, but they didn't burn obviously. This was also the perfect opportunity to wash seeing as none of them had since they set off. The bank of the river was shallow, steadily getting deeper the further out until around fifty feet out it was deeper then they could reach standing. The bank was full of reeds also, so it provided some privacy too. They washed one by one, Ciara was the one now who approached as dry as she could get. With nothing to dry them with, it was a case of just putting their clothes straight back on and huddle close to the fire to keep warm and dry. She shivered as she approached, her arms crossed and her long brown her messy and still damp. "You weren't lying when you said it was cold." She said to Rick while she sat beside Skye who happily moved closer to her, she wanted body warmth just as much after her cold dip in the river.

"Would I lie about something like that?" He replied.

"I take it I'm up now?" Leo quickly questioned.

"Make it quick if I were you, I can't feel my fingers." Skye responded.

He swashed his hand in the rivers water first, just to find out if the others were over exaggerating. They really weren't, he wasn't looking forward to this. He turned around while sliding off his coat, after that he hung it on the end of a low broken branch on a tree just behind him. Next, he slipped off his shirt, hanging that on the same branch before then lifting off his necklace. But before hanging it, he stopped and looked at it. The years he's had this, the amount of times he's changed and this was the only thing that change disappear with the rest of his clothing, he always wondered why this stayed behind while the rest of him changed. He was happy it did though, because now he always had something to remember his family. But with more on the way, he'd have to find a place to put those extra names. Two more spaces would need to be filled, that's how many they were expecting. But then again, Sahara's name would also need to go on there as well, she was family now.

It was then his pocket began to vibrate, he removed his phone knowing only one person could be calling it. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hey stranger." A female voice replied. Only one person called him "stranger", it made him smile every time.

"You should be asleep." Leo chuckled a little bit. "It's late."

"So should the pups, but they're missing you it seems. They won't stop kicking." She lay on her side, the phone rested beside her head on the floor of her den. "Eve said she was going to come by too, she's not here yet."

"Taking good care of you now is she?" He asked as he sat down on a rock beside the tree, taking his boots off while he spoke.

"Oh yeah, it like she's my mother taking care of me. Not that I'm complaining, being pregnant has its privileges." She giggled lightly. "Your brother, Dom, he also came by today."

"Really?" He asked intrigued. "What's he after?"

"Nothing." He laughed again. "I just think he's excited to be an uncle soon, he's been looking after me too. Such a sweetheart, more then you I'm afraid."

"I'll have to deal with that then won't I?" He chuckled again. "Can't have that happening. He should be with Cara."

"Defiantly not, but I'm not complaining." She laughed. "We were talking about names too. He agrees with you, he likes Lester."

"Good, what about girl names?"

"He was saying Chloe and Lisa, they were ok, they didn't quite it the spot for me so I just agreed with him." She laughed making him do also. "How's the search coming?" Things then turned a little more seriously.

"It's going ok; we're trying a different plan." He replied. "Mom and dad have taken the long way around, so we're going to try and go the quick way and beat them to the lake, we can't catch up to them." It wasn't one hundred percent correct, there was a slight lie there, but it was the simpler way of saying it and it was true to an extent.

"That's a smart move." She agreed and shuffling around a little bit to get more comfy. "So you could be home soon?"

"I hope so." Leo answered. "I don't want to be out here any longer then you want me to."

"Good, because we had a deal remember."

"I remember." He chuckled. "Now go to sleep, grandma wouldn't mind."

"Tell your children that too."

"You'll have to do it for me." He smiled. "Goodnight baby."

"Be safe Leo. I love you."

Meanwhile, things weren't as bad as Charlie and Jasper thought it was going to get. Having Lily around, they thought things were going to be a little more restricted, they forgot how much of an omega she could be, just being an Alpha Leader has been tying her down too much, she was happy to let loose a little bit now while there was no responsibility out here. She was a completely different she-wolf to how Jasper only saw her as a leader, she being more of an aunt now. They played a classic game, spin the bottle, whoever it landed on had to tell a truth, and with two wolves, one of which being a mother, it was hard for any of them to tell a lie. "Now that I believe." Jasper laughed loudly. "I would've ditched her sooner."

"I'm not even going to comment." Lily tried stifling her giggle.

"But in the end, I was glad Skye came, we wouldn't have found Anya if she hadn't. But I still don't plan on having another trip with her any time soon."

"I don't blame you, you spent a week with her, I spent my life!"

"I'm not going to take any notice of this." Lily giggled again and crawling to her paws. "I'm going for a wash, behave boys."

"Do we ever not?" Charlie winked playfully.

"If your blood's the same as Leo's, then no, you will not."

Also at the same time, Garth reassured his daughters as they walked across the barren wastelands of the Northern Pack territory. He also reassured nothing would happen to them as long as they stayed close to him and looked away from any male they passed. They knew the story to this place, how their father's mother ascended to the title of Alpha leader by murdering her own father who scarred her for life, that she and Tony mated casually while he was in his last few months of Alpha school while she was in her first. But he continued to visit even after he left for private coaching and tuition. Nothing was serious, he was only trying to comfort her and turn something she so hated into something more pleasurable. She kept her accidental pregnancy secret, confining herself to her den for the two months and only telling the necessary wolves, mainly just her Beta and good friend, Sonya. She brought Garth to the Eastern Pack, taking Tony by surprise who never knew of his existence, for safe keeping.

But what struck them more was how much she changed the pack since then. After birthing Garth, she turned the pack around; no more would she-wolves tolerate the constant rape and brutal assaults set by males, now it was time for males to hide. But it's been found now since Sanali's illness set in, males have started to return to their former habits, and Garth could tell by the looks in their eyes as he passed, the looks they gave his daughters. What he didn't catch were the looks they gave back to some of the more attractive males, but then they would look straight once Garth told them to stay close. They knew the dangers of leaving his side now, so they didn't plan on it. He reassured them however if they showed anyone who was boss; they would back away should it come to it.

"This place is creepy." Collette gulped. "Everyone looks like killers."

"Yeah, who'd want to live here?" Grace asked also.

"Wolves who have no-where else to go, and most of them probably are." Their father answered. "This is why we'll let them into the territory every once in a while, they only have smaller prey around here." Looking back ahead, Garth came to an abrupt stop after seeing a she-wolf running towards them, a frantic look in her eye. Garth took a defensive position in front of his daughters, who knew what this female would do. Nothing…as it turns out. She panted heavily as she ran passed and into the darkness of the forest around them.

"Woah, where's the fire?" Grace said. Looking back towards the leader's den, three more wolves emerged and ran in different directions, fourth walked out and looked over the expanse of the dirt clearing they were in. Garth knew her all too well.

"Something's wrong." He put down a fast walking pace to get up the slope to the leaders den, soon after walking around a large jagged rock he came face to face with that she-wolf. "Sonya!" He jumped in fright. Sanali's right hand wolf, the Beta of the pack.

"Garth, oh thank god you're here, everything's crazy right now and…" She was in a state of panic, a wild a horrified look present in her eyes.

"Woah there, steady, calm down and tell me everything."

"It's Miss Sanali…she's gone." She then blurted out.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" He asked unsure of how to react.

"I'd like to know the same thing; she knows not to leave the den without myself or someone with her. She's never done this before; the pack is in chaos and has been since the last time you came here." She then caught sight of Grace and Collette coming up and around the rock just behind him. "Who are they?" She asked.

"My daughters." He answered. "When was…"

"It's not safe for them to be here." She interrupted. "With Miss Sanali not present in these times males have been reverting back to their former behaviour. They must leave, even I was assaulted today."

"Nobody will touch them while I'm here." He said confidently. "Now tell me, when was the last time anybody saw her?"

"I was the last, she was sleeping early this afternoon when I left her for a few minutes, and she was gone when I got back. But I've just heard word she was seen walking west of here towards the borders this evening."

"West?" Collette suddenly perked up. "Isn't that where mom is?"

"Towards the lake?" Garth questioned. "It's in that direction, did you say your mate was there, maybe she can find her too."

"Not on her own she can't." He immediately said and shaking her head. "And she's too far away, she won't hear a howl."

"We can run dad." Grace said. "We need to find her before she hurts herself."

She could very well be nearly doing that. Deep in the forest, the black furred Alpha she-wolf, Sanali, wondered aimlessly through the thick, dark trees. She was lost; she muttered and mumbled words as if talking to herself, trying to figure out where she was. "My, it's been a while since I've been out here." She laughed to herself lightly. She didn't see the danger she was in, a crazed, sick, elderly she-wolf couldn't defend herself against a stag, a hunter or even a lone wolf, or another pack for that matter if she accidentally crossed over another border. She was vulnerable to anything, yet she didn't seem to notice that. As far as she was aware, she was taking a simple stroll through the forest during the day, that's all her mind saw. Birds sang above her, the wind blew a gentle breeze from behind her, she felt years younger.

It was like being back in a dream, she didn't know where she was going or the fact she was really lost, she was care free right now. She didn't even realise how sick she was, she was indeed hallucinating. "You're late." A voice said from her right. She stopped and looked as a very young and handsome wolf emerged from a hedge. His dark orange fur showed off his masculinity, his deep brown eyes showed love and care for what they set on. "You know what that means."

"More log squats?" She responded. They both playfully grinned as they both then carried on walking side by side. "Double time swimming? Boulder rushes? Sex in the bushes?" She finished slyly winking and grinning wider.

"Not today." He chuckled. "But bonus points for sneaking out without getting caught, these extra classes are really helping it seems."

"Well, you know me Tony, I'm eager to impress." She continued to smile.

She suddenly focused back on the really world around her, her flashback coming to a sudden end right there. _"Since when did it get dark out?"_ She instantly thought. It wasn't dark when she left, how long has she really been out here?

"Where…am I?" She looked around her? She didn't recognise anything, she was lost. "Hello!" She called out with her feeble rasping voice. "Can anyone hear me?!"

"Now who's the one needing help?" She looked to her left, Tony came emerging out of the darkness towards her, another friendly smile on his face. This was no flashback, he looked as old as he could ever be and how she last remembers him being.

"Now what are you doing out here you rascal?" She sighed happy that it wasn't something worse.

"No, what are YOU doing out here?" He reversed the question onto her.

"I fancied taking a stroll, but now that you're here it's taking me back to old times."

"Are you forgetting something?" He asked. "Anything at all."

"Nope, not that I'm aware of." She giggled and walking on ahead. But before she knew it, he was suddenly walking along beside her, a smile still on his face.

"You're lost aren't you?"

"Me, lost? Please…" He didn't see passed her lie, even she knew it now. "Ok fine, but just a little bit."

"Lost in your own territory, how embarrassing." He teased. "But come on, think, what was one of the many things I taught you to help find your way."

"Well, there's…" She as lost in thought again, she came to a stop when realising she couldn't remember. _"What did he teach me?"_ She stared at a spot on the ground, trying so hard to think, but something was stopping her, like a block, it was like it never happened. "I-I…" She stuttered. "I don't…remember." But then she suddenly looked to him, a confused expression spread across her face. "Where's Garth? Why aren't you with him? He's too young be left alone on his own."

"I brought him with me." Tony replied. "Come, he's by the lake, I'll take you to him."

Lily hummed to herself as she washed her sides free of dirty; admittedly, it had been a while since she had washed this extensively. She washed waves of water up her fore leg next, using her claws to get in deep to her skin, unaware of someone approaching.

Sanali froze upon seeing a she-wolf bathing herself in the water, Garth was supposed to be here, so who was this? Did she do something to him? "Who the heck is that?" She said angered. This wolf wasn't a part of her pack! "Sanali, get a grip now, you need to…"

"Hey!" Tony never had the chance to finish before she shouted at the she-wolf in the shallow water and walked off towards her.

Lily looked up, her eyes widened for a moment before quickly narrowing to focus her vision through the darkness. "S-Sanali?" She called back. "What are you doing out here?"

"Who are you? How do you know my name, little pup?" She snarled aggressively. "Get out of my territory."

She shouldn't be out here, not on her own at least. Lily knew Sanali was sick, so why was she out here unsupervised? Lily got to her paws cautiously as Sanali's own stepped into the water and stopped there. "Sanali, it's ok, I'm not…"

"Didn't you hear me? I said get out? Do you know who I am?"

"I'm Lily!" She shouted back, her sudden shout alerting Jasper whose ears perked to the shout. "It's me Sanali, your daughter-in-law."

"Daughter-in law?" She questioned. "My son's only four moons old, he can't be married yet. Think you can fool me, huh?"

"No, no, no, you're wrong, he's my mate. Remember Sanali." Lily turned fearful of her own mother-in-law now, even more so when she continued to walk towards her with teeth bore and shining. But she stopped when something seemed to sudden click, her face turning blank for a moment before looking back to her.

"Lily?" She said quietly. "Oh my goodness, Lily I'm sorry." Then it clicked, her sanity briefly returning.

"No it's ok, there's no need to apologise."

"Hey!" Jasper bellowed upon seeing this strange wolf advancing. "Get away from her!"

"Jasper no, everything…" She never had the chance to finish when Charlie suddenly came running around form the side of the car, pointing his rifle directly at her and firing.

Garth, Sonya, Grace and Collette acme to a sudden stop at the sound of the guns echoing shot. "No." Sonya muttered fearfully.

"No, he wouldn't, he wouldn't shoot her."

"Who wouldn't? What are you talking about?" Sonya questioned.

"It doesn't matter, let's hurry up!" Grace said and running towards the lake not so far away.

When I say directly, more so just to a spot beside Sanali. The sound alone was enough to freak her out, any wolf knew what that sound meant, and the automatic reaction was to run. So she did, in a state of panic, she turned around and started running. Lily lifted her head; she fell to the ground out of fear also to keep covered to see her running. "Sanali come back!" But she didn't, she ran and ran, there was no chance she'd go back to a human with a gun! She did look back however, just to see if she was being followed or if the human planned on taking another shot. He didn't, but when she spun around to look ahead again she ran into something. Garth caught her with open paws and held her still. She fought back against him, even for a wolf of her age she had some fight in her.

"Mom, mom…it's me." He said. She stopped with a crazed look still present in her eye. "You're ok, everything's ok."

"There's a human Garth, we must run. He's got Lily and another wolf."

"The human's with us." He replied softly and still holding onto her. "You're safe."

"Where's your father?" She suddenly thought of him, he was here a second ago, so where did he go? "Did you see him? He was here a second ago." He needed to calm her down being out here was just causing her stress, and with Charlie, Lily and Jasper looking and watching in the distance behind her, he knew she was still ok.

"Girl's stay here with your mother, I'll be back for you in the morning." He said sternly.

"Come Miss Sanali." Sonya said while coming to her side. "Let's go home."

**I thought i'd make a little chapter about Sanali, just something to make the story a little bit longer. Hope you enjoyed it. ON another note however, lately I've come up with an alternative ending for this story. There are two ways it could end, one way, which i'll probably stick with, or another not so happy ending which MAY lead to another series if I can think of something. I'm not sure which I want to pick, but i'll have to decide when we get the that chapter. Let me know what you think. And that 100th review is still there, who will be it?! Laters!**

**The FalconWolf**


	19. Chapter 19 Proof

A Son of Wolves- The Last Kind

Chapter 19: Proof

The following day after Sanali's night of chaos, things were a little calmer. She had slept it off this morning, and despite nearly being mid-day she was still in this deep slumber in the darkness of the den. Her Beta sat beside her, this time to keep an eye on her. She would refuse to move this time, not only to keep her own mind at ease, but it was also Garth's orders. He could be just as terrifying it seems. But she still had to voice her own opinions when he told her he was returning back to the lake to retrieve his family, his mate and daughters. These were bad times, with Sanali no longer making herself present like she used to, the pack was reverting back to its old ways. Males were out of control, assaulting she-wolves and attacking others, picking fights, this was bad. Sanali was a powerful leader who turned everything around, so while she was weak it was expected things changed again. The Northern pack had always been known for its ruthlessness, lack of mercy, strength and terror. For generations it had always been this way, even before Sanali, she just brought the smarts, order and control.

So this was a bigger reason why Garth had his family walk in front of him so he could see each of them. Even he was in danger, they had to tread carefully. He really didn't want to do this, but Lily insisted she sees her mother-in-law after what happened last night and they all knew Sanali wanted to see them. Two years old Grace and Collette were, and they'd never met their grandmother. She didn't react well firstly meeting Lily after discovering she was an Omega. It was only the untied pack that had the law that Alpha and Omegas couldn't be together abolished; every other still lived by it. So Garth was careful to break the news smoothly that both his daughters were Omegas, this she reacted well too. Girls were stronger, shame they weren't Alphas though.

"Stay close girls." Garth warned the closer they got to the packs main part of the territory. "Don't wonder too far."

"Relax dad, we can take care of ourselves." Grace smirked as she looked back to him.

"Listen to your father, this is a dangerous place." Lily added, she knew the dangers of being here.

"Oh lighten up." Collette whined, not seeing the dangers of being here. "We haven't seen anything weird going on here yet the times we've been here. I think you're just over exaggerating…" She didn't finish and they all came to a sudden stop when they heard a scream, a cry of terror even. Nobody moved, but their ears perked up high and scanned to track where the sounds came from. It was only a few moments that they began to hear another noise, the sounds of sobbing and crying along with running of thundering paws. Looking right, a she-wolf came charging towards them, crying loudly and fearfully. She ran for her life.

"Please help me!" She cried as she grinded to a stop before them. Garth came before his family, keeping them behind him and away from her should this be a trap of some kind.

"Oh my…what happened to you?" Lily gasped when coming around to his side after seeing her bloody shoulder. Taking a closer look, three jagged claw marked stretched from the base of her neck and down her shoulder.

"Th-they cornered me a-a-and wanted to…" She cried and stuttered, she couldn't get her words straight and she could hardly finish before she was crying immensely again. She didn't need to finish for them to understand. "They said they'd k-kill me if I screamed. But I screamed…"

"Shh…it's ok, you're safe now." Lily soothed softly and placing a paw on her shoulder. Let's get you back to the pack; someone can take care of you there." It was then Garth's eyes caught something behind them, movement, three wolves with a fast paced jog coming towards them.

"Get behind me, now." He ordered and stepping around them to take a defensive stance. The she-wolf turned incredibly fearful again and moved far behind Lily, holding onto her like a pup to its mother having a shy moment. "Turn around and leave, there's nothing for you here." Garth growled with authority.

"Oh yes there is." The assuming ring leader replied. "Right behind you." All three of them were pure black fur, a dark, horrific black, maybe they were related? But then again many wolves from this pack had dark coloured fur like this.

"And while we're here why don't the rest of them come too." A second added with a laughed.

"Stay away from my family!" Garth snarled aggressively. "I'm the leader of the Untied Pack, if I catch you near another she-wolf again then you wish you had never been born." It was supposed to be threatening and a warning, they only just laughed in return hysterically. It seems they really didn't care that much for who he was.

"So, Garth isn't it?" The leader questioned again. He wasn't surprised they knew his name, what wolf didn't know the names of pack leaders in the surrounding areas? "And I take it your Omega mate is one of those back there?" He looked back to figure out who was who. He guessed on the eldest of them all, the pregnant white she-wolf there. "Guess what, you aren't in your territory anymore, you're in ours now. And here we have different rules, there are none anymore."

"Not while Sanali rules." He grumbled in return. Once again, they only began laughing.

"She's no leader, that crazy old cook couldn't do anything now." The third snickered. "Her Beta was lucky the other day, and with no heir to take over from her then everyone had better get used to living by my rules."

"Or mine." Garth took a step towards him. This now brought some confusion, even more humour to the three, even more to the leader of the group who stepped closer to Garth as well.

"You want to challenge me for that title?" The black wolf sneered in his face.

"The title is rightfully mine; I am the son of Sanali!"

"Sanali never had…!" The wolf countered instantly, only to have Garth flying, clawed paw cross his face. The wolf fell to the floor, his family behind him gasped; they've never seen their father fight before. Now Grace and Collette understood the dangers of this place, and as a result of that they moved closer to their own mother for some kind of protection. The wolf had two claws marks on the side of his head; he seethed when he brushed his paw over them and saw the blood on his paw. He was distracted, so he never saw Garth again until his throat was pressed on and a claw tapped on it.

"Leave, and never…come…back." Garth said sternly, getting right into the wolf's face. The black wolf saw Sanali's demonic green eyes in his own, he quickly nodded and gulped before taking off with lightening speed when Garth raised his paw again, taking his friends with him. They ran into the thick of the dying forest, away and to never look back.

"Thank you, thank you so much." The she-wolf thanked happily and gratefully. "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't been here."

"It's ok, we weren't going to let them hurt you more then they already had." Garth replied after turning around.

"That was insane." Collette said. "I take back what I said earlier." Omegas, always trying to lighten the moment.

"Can you walk to Sanali's den? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course, that's where we're heading." Lily smiled.

"Just don't tell anyone what I said." Garth added. "Sanali doesn't want anyone knowing who I am."

"Of course, anything. I didn't believe it anyway."

A close call, so it put Garth on edge all the more. He thought it was rumours that things were like this now, he never thought he'd witness it first paw, and with his family no less. He never wanted his daughters to see his more violent side, even draw blood from someone. Once again, he made his family walk in front of him so he could watch them, the she-wolf stuck close to Lily who spoke calming words to her. He didn't need to remind his daughters to stay close this time, they knew it and made sure they didn't go too far ahead after seeing their parents really weren't exaggerating like they thought they were.

Walking cautiously, they passed several more wolves, they never dared approached the male leading the group of she-wolves, but it didn't stop them from staring, glaring and even talking silently. They increased the speed of their pace when nearing the den, going all the way up that gentle slope before coming to the den. "Sonya, I'm back." In a moments notice, she walked outside to the relief that he and his family were safe. But then the other she-wolf came to her attention, it took a moment, but soon enough she recognised her.

"Oh Jana, what happened honey?"

"I was attacked." She replied still saddened, but a little chirpier now knowing she was safe. "If it wasn't for these guys…well, I guess you know."

"Wait, you know each other?" Garth questioned.

"She's my niece." Sonya replied with a nod. "Take yourself to Natali; she'll patch you up good. Then go straight home and stay there until your father comes home, trust only him."

"Ok, thank you again." She had to say once more to her saviours.

"You're welcome, now go, be careful." With a final nod and a smile, she then left. Natali, the well known pack healer, wasn't too far away, more or les behind the den and little way.

"Is mom awake yet?"

"Wide awake." Sanali suddenly said upon walking out of the den with a big smile on her face. Lily felt a slight shudder crawl up her spine when seeing her and memories of the night prior came back to her. She was terrified for a second, so she couldn't help but feel it again. "Lily I'm so glad you're here, I can never say sorry enough for what happened last night." She said solemnly.

"It's ok, we understand." She smiled none-the-less.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Garth asked.

"Much better, I don't know what came over me last night." She said happily, she was like a different wolf this morning compared to last night. "Oh, and your father came by too." It brought Garth down again for a moment. "We've just had a lovely chat."

"That's great, now how about you talk to your grand-daughters." The day she had been waiting for, finally meeting her grand-pups. He stepped to the side as Grace and Collette came to his side. "Mom, meet Collette and Grace."

"Hmm…" Was all she said as a response as she started taking them in. "Omega's wasn't something I had in mind." Seemingly she had forgotten about that too, Garth had told her countless times. "However, I can make an alpha out of them." She then grinned. "Come on inside, let me take a closer look at you two." So that they did, all of them ventured inside to continue this talk, things should be interesting.

"You're teasing her, you know." Winston chuckled from above the den sitting on the roof. "Be thankful we weren't like that."

"What's an old wolf supposed to do now?" Tony questioned back with his own smile. "I can't follow everyone now can I?"

"You stick to this side of the family, and I'll stay with the other."

With the lake only a day's walk south of their location, things were somewhat heated still within the group. The plan was to try and beat their parents, assuming they'd escape the container they were taken in, to the lake to rejoin Charlie and Jasper for the faster way home. Leo failed to provide Skye with a valid excuse as to who he was really talking to; she presumed he was still hallucinating, following his imagination. He also failed to give Rick and Ciara a good enough reason as to why they were now trying this. Sure, they saw the sense in it, but then what confused them was how he got the idea in the first place. A sudden brainstorm? No, it just didn't make sense. But this plan was better then any they came up with, so what choice did they have other then to follow it?

They crossed into a brand new border to some other wolf pack; they smelt the sudden shift in scents. It was freshly renewed this morning by the smell of it, so the chances of a patrol suddenly turning up were slim. But they could still be detected should someone come across their own trails, so it was decided they take the more scenic route through a rocky part. Here, should they be detected, they could hide in one of the many abandoned caves, boltholes and winding paths it made. This place had little trees, mostly rocks, boulders and it looked to be a cliff they were now approaching. A dead end, but they still headed towards it, maybe not all was as it seems.

Glancing back, Leo's eyes were drawn to Skye who began to trail behind again, her limp growing ever more apparent. They were quiet after their confessions earlier the previous day, Leo was worried he'd only worry her, it was her impression he was still sick, he didn't want her to think that. She was embarrassed, no need to explain why, she dared not to look into his eye again for the time being and they agreed not to mention either problems they were currently facing again. But that wasn't the issue now, it was her limb which he could see getting worse, but she refused to stop all morning. Something needed to be done now. He sped up his place a little more to catch up to his siblings, coming between them before speaking.

"Skye's getting worse." He said, making them briefly look back to her before she saw. "We need to stop."

"She won't want to; she already thinks we've wasted enough time." Rick added.

"Then we don't give her a choice." Ciara responded. "Rick you grab her and carry her, let's find a den and rest for a little while."

"Gotcha." He grinned and slowing his walking pace, for he knew this was about to turn amusing. Leo and Ciara sped up theirs, they knew she'd retaliate and there'd only he a certain amount of time she'd put up with it.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Rick then asked when reaching her side, he saw her limp now far more clearly and agreed more strongly.

"Peachy, just…perfect." She replied.

"You really need to stop lying." He chuckled when suddenly sliding one arm around her rear and another around her chest. With a scream, Ciara and Leo knew they needed to speed it up. He adjusted his grip, lifting her up to his side and she clung onto his shoulder.

"What the heck!" She exclaimed. "Put me down."

"In a bit." He laughed. "First, let's find somewhere for you to rest."

"I'm fine, I don't need rest, I want mom and dad." She grumbled.

"If mom knew you were out here now then she'd throw a fit. Now quit complaining and sit still, you're heavy enough as it is." She only scowled once more before looking ahead to where they were going. Standing at the base of the cliff, Leo and Ciara looked into a small, coyote sized hole buried into the cliff face. It only made them curious because of the light that seemed to emanate from within. To continue going south, they'd have to find a way either around or over it. But why either one of those if they could go straight though it this way? The only problem that faced them was how they'd get through this small tunnel.

"Think you could fit?" Leo wondered while looking up to Ciara. "You're smaller then me."

"Not now I couldn't." She shook her head. "We're human now, neither of us would. What we even do on the other side?"

"This is loose." He answered and pulling away a large clump of the cliff. "One of us could push it loose and we'd get through. You're the smaller of us so I hoped…"

"I'm smaller then all of you." Skye said as Rick carried her closer. "Let me down and let me see what I can do."

"She got a point." Rick added. "None of us will fit." What other choice was there?

"Fine, just take it easy." Leo agreed.

So with that, Rick set Skye on the floor so she could look through the tunnel before she started to crawl through. It was a relevantly tight squeeze, but with her chest dragging along the floor she started to progress through. She followed the light, ever so dim but it was there, so it meant it had to lead out to somewhere. The tunnel wasn't long at all, no more then half a wolf length before it expanded into one big cave. She looked around as she stood up, the cave had to go on for a good forty meters before opening up and leading out into the other side of this cliff, she could see the trees from here.

"How does it look?" Ciara shouted through.

"I can see the way out, it's just a cave!" She shouted back. She then placed her paw on the wall she just came through, it crumbled away under her paw. Perhaps a landslide of some sorts covered this entrance up; clearly it had been once before a while ago. She leaned in against it, pressing her shoulder against the cold stone and pushing. Her siblings heard her trying and stepped away, giving her a chance to do it. She strained, she whined when she placed pressure against her bad leg, the rubble budged a little, but enough.

"I can't do it." She panted when moving away.

"She's not strong enough." Leo concluded.

"We can't do anything from this side; we need to find a way through." Ciara began looking around the area, hoping to find a second entrance somewhere. Rick however conjured an idea.

"One of us just needs to be smaller right?" He questioned. His siblings didn't seem to pay much attention; Ciara continued to look around while Leo tried to pull on some of the rubble to no success.

"Yeah, shame we aren't." It would be a sacrifice he really wouldn't mind doing.

He patted down his pockets, starting high and working his way down to his left jacket pocket where he felt a bulge. Pulling it out, he was quick to remove the stopper to the small wooden vial containing a smoky liquid, taking a moment to remember his boy's appearance, and in that time Leo happened to catch a glimpse out the corner of his eye. He stopped and faced him completely.

"Rick what are you…?" Too late. Rick threw back his head and in one big "gulp" swallowed the contents of the vial. Bringing his head forwards, he smacking his lips and gritted his teeth as the need to vomit back up the ash filled liquid sudden came. He threw to vial to the side, wiping off his mouth before stepping towards the hole, feeling a tingling presence he experienced once before slide over him. He clapped and rubbed his hands together while kneeling down to the hole. "You idiot." Leo just smiled.

"This idiot is doing something smart, not all of us need to be human now."

Meanwhile, Skye gave one last effort to try and move the rubble, but once again it budged and nothing more. She wasn't strong enough, that was that! So with a defeated sigh, she leaned against the wall to get her breath back. She then came to suddenly hold it when she heard something outside, her eyes widened as she hoped nothing had come up behind her without her knowing. She waited, she saw nothing. Most likely a stick or something falling from a tree.

This time she let out a half scream when something grabbed her tail. She jumped to her paws, spinning mid-flight as well to face… "What the…Rick?" He found himself somewhat stuck as his back section lodged itself in the opening of the small tunnel. With no hands to pull himself out, paws just didn't seem to get the grip he needed now. "Oh my god, what did you…" She found herself laughing by the time he butted in.

"Are you going to stand there and laugh or help me out?" He groaned when trying to pull himself out. Still laughing, she approached and took his scruff in her mouth, taking a careful grip before pulling and helping him slide out.

"I thought you could use a paw." He panted, it was smaller then her first thought. When her laughter finally subsided and he brushed off the dirt from his fur, she didn't have time to ask before he added. "Not all of us need to be human; Ciara and Leo can mange just fine. Now let's get this open."

It didn't take long before, with some pushing, pulling and great about for straining, they were able to push away the rubble and break off the thinner, weaker clay like parts of the wall. This entrance was the size of a doorway, maybe not as tall, but enough for them to finally get through. Leo was the last to slide through the larger hole they made; it seemed over the years this rubble had been here nature intended it to become a complete wall again. Ciara brushed the dust from her jacket as Leo rolled onto his front to push himself up, but to discover something as he did.

"What the…" He muttered as he removed his hand from the small rib-bone on the floor, soon enough finding several lying around this corner of the den. "Err…Skye?" She looked over to him from where she was. "You didn't happen to scent the area before letting us through, did you?" He asked as he presented one of the rib-bones with a worried look. Immediately, she lifted her head along with Rick and heavily scented the area, Leo and Ciara did from where they were while Leo jumped to his feet.

"Bears." Rick confirmed.

"And from the mess, recent too." Leo added upon spotting more bones of different sizes around this cave.

"Not long either." Skye said. "I'm sorry; I didn't think this could happen."

"Guys…" Rick suddenly whispered. "I found the bear." He was looking back through the hole they just came through, and it wasn't long until the others were too. Not far, only a few metres from where they came from was a young looking bear, an adolescent it seemed, unpredictable and meaning one more thing.

"If that's a little bear, mommy bear can't be far away." Said Ciara.

"Then let's get out of here before she shows up."

When turning around, that was proved harder then they first thought. With a curse from Leo, they quickly and quietly darted to the side of the den and behind a large rock to seek cover from the bear approaching. "Now what?" Skye fearfully questioned.

"I'll distract it." Ciara responded. "I'm faster then you guys, I'll catch you up."

"Are you sure, we can just find another way around. Back track ourselves." Rick asked. They heard the younger bear as if it was right behind, it was roughly correct as it seemed to be staring right back at them through the hole. Behind that a second one appeared looking to be the same age, two adolescent cubs now wanted at them. This agitated the bigger bear; it looked on edge and began scenting the air. They needed to move before they were found, which they would be, there was no time to argue.

"So much for resting." Skye mumbled.

"Just run and don't stop." She wanted this done quickly, the longer they waited the angrier that bear grew. She stood up and stepped around the rock, releasing a loud high pitched whistle, quickly receiving the bear's attention and a loud roar directed at her. "Come on, this way." She started backing up into the den; taunting the bear further and making the cubs she was backing up into try and reach in for her. The hole was bigger now, but not big enough for them to fit through. She didn't look at her siblings as the bear began to pass them, she didn't want to give it any ideas about looking back again. So when it was about to look back, she was quick to respond. "Hey!" She shouted. "Keep it coming momma." She gave a slight nod in the direction of her siblings, she was back far enough and the bear had passed them.

"Let's move." Leo whispered, and so they did. They stealthily made their way around the rock, careful not to make any noise, before running quietly down the length of the long cave to the entrance. Ciara tried her best to watch them, but in the end she had to guess when she thought they were out. The bear blocked her vision, so after leaving it for as long a she could without being cornered, she made her move. She stopped, took a deep breath and then moved forward. The bear roar at her again and reared up, lifting its paws up high ready to strike, and it was from here things seemed to slow down as the adrenaline took over. She stepped left in her run, a fake move. The bear went as if she tried to go that way, but then she pushed, right, and off her leg, making another move to go around the other side. Bears use their weight in their strikes, which makes them strong but slow, so as it's paws came down to her left, she moved right to go around it. That was something her mother once taught her from her time in Alpha school. They also use their body weight to get their strength, so as the bear's front half came around to the left, its back half swung right, blocking her path, something she didn't anticipate.

She maybe fast, but the bear in the way of her move, and its back half was like running straight into a wall. She bounced off its rump, knocking her off balance and away to the side against the wall. She was dazed, her mind was yet to catch up with her, so when it finally did the bear was standing back over her, its face right in hers with drool falling from its lips onto her. She tried pressing her body into the walls more then it already was, pointless, but she tried anyway. She was pinned, there was no escape, all she could do was sit back and wait…

For Leo to come flying in, wielding a big stick and swinging it towards the bear, striking it in the shoulder. Its attention was turned now from her to him, then to Skye who came flying in from out of no-where and leapt into its back, biting hard onto the back of its neck and holding on for dear life! With the bear's anger ever growing, it tossed and turned, thrashing its paws behind it in an attempt top get Skye off or around it to try and hit Leo, Ciara was the least of its concern right now, giving Rick the chance to go in and help her up. "You ok?" He asked while taking her sleeve in his mouth and pulling her up.

"I can't believe that happened." She groaned. "I'm losing my touch."

"Rick! Get her out of here!" Leo ordered and swinging the stick around again to keep some distance from him and the bear. "We'll catch you up!" It was right then the bear reared up with speed and threw all its weight down, throwing Skye straight over its head in a successful attempt to get her off. She flew over its head and crashed into Leo who managed to drop his stick and catch her, the momentum she had however throwing him to the ground with her.

Torn between helping or doing as their brother said, their decision wasn't as easy as they thought. First there's baby bears, then mommy bear, who else was missing? "And there's daddy bear." Ciara muttered. Another bear came trudging into the cave and blocked off their exit, this one a little bigger and far stronger, but far more angry. Its teeth were dripping with drool, its eyes bore nothing but rage as it crept towards them, forcing Rick and Ciara back into the wall she was against earlier. Leo pushed Skye behind him as he tried to standing, only to find leaning forwards to do so was blocked by the bear as it advanced on them. They crawled back half way into the den, their way blocked and their siblings trapped and advanced on also. He was desperate, they all were, he didn't think straight so it was just an instinct that Leo shouted as loud as he could while covering his sister out of fear.

"GRANDPA!" Suddenly all fell silent, even the bears. But why?

It was like a whisper at first; steadily growing louder to the point it was an eerie sounding howl echoing around the cave. The bears growling grew fainter as the howl grew steadily louder, anger being replaced by the sense of fear. Rick and Skye were the only wolves in here, yet that came from their mouth was silence. It wasn't even loud, just some kind of eerie howl that seemed to originate from within the cave. It seemed to have fooled the bears, they couldn't pinpoint where about it came from due to the echo. Then it stopped, just out of the blue, like it was never there. Every being in that cave grew just as confused.

Surprises didn't end there, for then there was suddenly a kind of war cry. Looking to the cave entrance, waves of wolves came flooding into the den, there had to have been around fifteen of them. "What the hell?" They ran straight passed Rick and Ciara as if they weren't even there, going for the bear instead of them. The wolves attacked, shouting and taunting the bears, diverting their attention. Giving each other a quick glance, it was like they shared the same idea. They jumped to their feet and paws and started to move around the melee going on within the den. Where had these wolves come from? Sure they knew they had entered a territory, but that didn't explain where they came from who how they knew they were in here, not to mention getting here just in time. They didn't dwell on it long, they were just thankful they did. They manoeuvred around them, trying not to draw any attention towards themselves as they final made a dash for freedom, running back into the light of day.

"What the heck was that?!"" Ciara exclaimed. "Where did they come from?"

"Who cares, be glad they did or else we'd be screwed right about now." Rick added with great relief.

"They must have found our scents and followed them." Leo added as they continued running, only wanting to put more distance between them and the cave. But that howl, it came from within the cave, and the only wolves there at that time had their mouth shout. He glanced down at Skye with her looking back up to him. Her face showed she understood something, she feared something. He had an idea to what it could have been; he hoped it was some kind of proof to what he tried to tell her. Maybe now she understood they could really put it behind them until they got home.

**Hey guys, long time, hey? Excuse me for the massive delay, but I've really had no time to write lately, that accompanied by every writers worst nightmare. WRITER'S BLOCK! That's not all, I've just been struggling for ideas lately, that's mainly due to where this story is headed. It hasn't turned out the way i pictured it, this have gone into it that have turned it away from the original story plot, so forgive me, I know I've lost readers since the first series by looking at the amount of reviews i'm getting and who's favorited it and so on...I know i ask of it a lot, but seeing as I've been away it would be good to see who's still reading this, just to get my confidence up again in this, maybe it'll help. Until next time folks. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


End file.
